Star Fox: Venganza
by M el Lunatico
Summary: No mucho después del fin de la invasión Aparoid, algunos villanos han unido fuerzas con un solo objetivo en común: ¡cobrar venganza acabando con Fox McCloud de una vez por todas! Con la participación de la mayoría de los personajes, mas algunos giros, y usos de elementos de ciencia ficción que no son tan propios de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El Resurgimiento

"…_Sobrevive y piensa solo en matar a quien fallo en matarte"- Tite Kubo._

La pequeña compañía de apenas de 30 soldados se sentía cada vez más agotada a cada paso que daban sobre la nieve de Ice Mountain. Los pasos se hacían más lentos y pausados a medida que los pies se entumecían, a pesar de los abrigos que llevaban encima el hecho era que el frio finalmente estaba por vencerlos. Fue luego de más de medio día de marcha infructuosa en la ladera de la fría montaña que uno de los soldados se acercó a su superior al mando, y en su gutural lengua hablo.

-Señor, haber avanzado durante horas, nuestros hombres apenas poder seguir ¿estamos ya cerca de refugio?

El ser al que se dirigió el miembro de la tribu Sharp Claw, era un dinosaurio que sobrepasaba los 2 metros de alto, se volvió ante su subordinado, y con ojos llenos de ira y frustración respondió con una voz que intimidaría hasta al más valiente de los otros en de esa compañía.

-¡¿Acaso dudas de mis indicaciones soldado?!

-No mi general, jamás- dijo el soldado de piel verde apresurado y con algo de miedo en su voz- solo que no habernos detenido en días, luego de perder a esos invasores insectos de metal en última tormenta.

-Es justamente por eso que seguimos avanzando con apenas la provisiones que podemos reunir de este basurero congelado- Respondió el general.-Si nos alcanzan estamos muertos, eso fue lo que le paso al resto de los nuestros cuando intentamos responder a sus ataques ¿o tengo que recordárselo soldado?

-No mi general- respondió el soldado de piel verde- usted lo dijo muy bien cuando empezamos la marcha: "No huimos, nos movemos para sobrevivir, detenerse es extinción, así los verdaderos Sharp Claw prevaleceremos".

-Muy bien entonces soldado, entonces solo te diré esto: no estamos lejos de nuestro refugio, descansaremos y seguiremos la marcha en cuanto recuperemos fuerzas.

-si señor- respondió el soldado.

-Y algo más recluta- prosiguió el general- Si tu o algún otro soldado vuelve a preguntar que si llegamos a nuestro objetivo, habrá una boca menos que alimentar, y más provisiones para el resto de nosotros, quede claro?

El soldado trago saliva, entendiendo la amenaza de su superior respondió- ¡Entendido General Scales, señor!

Luego de esto el soldado retrocedió para volver a marchar a la par con el resto de los soldados y advertirles sobre el estado de ánimo de su cruel, pero a la vez único, líder competente.

Scales, aun mientras marchaba decidió para encontrar para él y sus adeptos, los únicos que quedaban luego de la insubordinación y la posterior aniquilación de casi toda su tribu, tenía la mente enfocada en solo dos objetivos concretos: sobrevivir a su situación actual, y vengarse, vengarse de ese mal nacido zorro llamado Fox McCloud.

Luego de que ese extraño espíritu lo noqueara para favorecer a ese zorro entrometido, sus subordinados se amotinaron al verlo derrotado, lo atacaron, lo golpearon, lo mordieron y arañaron, mientras el una vez terrible dictador y líder supremo de la tribu Sharp Claw podía incorporarse. Hasta hubo uno de ellos que fue tan osado como para robarle su cinturón y alzarlo ante los demás como botín de guerra. Ante tal humillación, Scales huyo, corrió a los tropezones por el palacio Krazoa, mientras su antiguos esbirros le lanzaban frutas y piedras, pero aun asi nadie se atrevía a cerrarle el paso, sea porque se divertían más con la vergüenza del tiránico líder, sea por miedo de recibir represalias por el atrevimiento de atacar a su superior, o tal vez haya sido una combinación de ambos. Cual fuera el motivo, el hecho fue que el Scales logró escapar de las burlas de sus subordinados y de la justicia de los Earth Walkers.

Deambulo sin sentido por los caminos Sauria por tres días, nunca yendo por el sendero, pero siguiendo el trayecto del mismo para que nadie pudiera verlo. Fue así como llego a Moon Mountain Pass, fue ahí al ver el hogar ancestral de su tribu donde finalmente colapso de cansancio.

Al despertar, se vio rodeado de muchos miembros de su tribu, ellos dijeron que a pesar de ser poco, y de lo ocurrido en el palacio ancestral, ellos seguirán leales a diferencia de los traidores que se volvieron ante los Earth Walker y Cloud Runner suplicando piedad. El general Scales, aunque era un ser tiránico que dominaba con miedo a sus esbirros y infundía terror en sus enemigos, los años de gobernar y pelear por una posición en el planeta Sauria que él estaba seguro que le correspondía por derecho lo habían dejado totalmente insensible ante gestos como la amistad, o la camaradería, pero aun en su corazón tan frio como la sangre que fluye por sus venas, este gesto no pasó inadvertido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo alzo la voz para dirigirse a sus subordinados en forma en que se sintieron más inspirados que atemorizados.

-¡Han elegido bien mis valientes soldados!- exclamo- ¡Nuestra victoria nos ha sido arrebatada por advenedizos de los cuales nuestra venganza caerá como la luna que cayó una vez sobre esta estas tierras, los Sharp Claw finalmente prevalecernos y Sauria será nuestra!

Los leales esbirros, gritaban, y alaban a su nefasto líder, ellos si bien sabían que el general Scales no cambiaría sus métodos crueles y sanguinarios de hacer las cosas, la mayoría eran tan retorcidos y brutales como el de mente, y los pocos que no se habían atrevido a desertar era debido a que no conocían otra forma de vida que no sea esa.

Y así fue como esta porción de la tribu Sharp Claw se dedicó luego de su derrota a lo único que podía hacer ante el su número diezmado de soldados: el pillaje. Durante lo largo de un año se dedicaron a atacar aldea tras aldea, nada riesgoso, evitaban los grandes asentamientos, y se dedicaban principalmente al saqueo, y el robo a los viajeros en los caminos, fue de esta manera que pasaron de ser soldados, a ser un poco más que bandidos y ladrones, aunque el general Scales seguía llevando su título, y castigaba severamente a quien no se dirigiera a él como es debido, y el a su vez se dirigía a ellos como soldados, pero nunca olvido al zorro que acabo con algunos de sus mejores hombres y cuya molestia insistente hizo que, a ojos del general, su plan finalmente fracasara, podía verlo en sus sueños cada noche imaginaba una forma diferente de como matarlo, de cómo verlo sufrir hasta que el general estuviera satisfecho para rematarlo el mismo. Asi paso el tiempo para la tribu Sharp Claw, fue entonces que luego de más de un año de la derrota del general en que Ellos vinieron del cielo.

Aparecieron sin previo aviso, horrores con formas de insectos pero mucho más grandes, algunos de ellos podrían dejar a los Red Eye o los High Top como pequeñas lagartijas en comparación, nadie en toda Sauria sabían que era lo que buscaban, solo atacaban como enjambres incontenibles de escarabajos.

Al principio los distintos seres del planeta respondían ante los ataques de estos abominables extranjeros, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que no ofrecían reto alguno a los invasores, cuyo único objetivo, luego de un tiempo descubrieron, era infectar el planeta entero para generar más seres como ellos, fue hasta mucho más tarde que entendieron que los así llamados Aparoids no solo infectaban el suelo que pisaban sino también a los propios residentes del planeta.

El General Scales y su banda de rufianes fueron unos de los primeros en entender esto, fue cuando empezaron a notar que a medida de que sus soldados iban disminuyendo, el número de invasores aumentaba, a pesar de no verse llegar más de ellos de más allá de las estrellas, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de eso, ya la mitad de su leales subordinados habían sido asimilados.

Fue cuando dedujo que la mejor forma de pelear contra ellos de momento era evitarlos, esperar encontrar una debilidad con el tiempo, y pedir a alguna divinidad que los terribles invasores acabaran con los demás dinosaurios para quedar el solo como gobernante supremo.

Así fue como la banda de bandidos, se convirtieron en nómadas, no se detenían mucho tiempo, cada soldado cargaba, incluso Scales, sus provisiones para la jornada, y estaban divididos en grupos de entre veinte a cuarenta miembros, desde el momento en que el general asigno los grupos, que en total luego de las primeras bajas eran entre quinientos y seiscientos Sharp Claw, distribuyo los mapas y asigno por donde debían ir, los puntos de encuentro, y la orden explicita de no confrontar a los invasores, si bien era un plan astuto de supervivencia, el general era consciente de que muchos no sobrevivirían, pero aun así sus soldados obedecieron sus órdenes como siempre lo habían hecho.

Fue ya pasando los seis meses de marcha desesperada por la supervivencia, en la que debieron más de una vez huir por sus vidas y dejar a los más lentos atrás, mientras que los invasores los seguían de cerca hasta hace más o menos unas semanas en las que dejaron de escucharlos venir por ellos, que finalmente el grupo de Scales llego al último punto de encuentro: la antigua caverna custodiada por los Snow Horn, Dark Ice Mines, y bastante más aliviado al ver que ya habían llegado otros tres grupos de sus subordinados.

-¡Soldados!-dijo el Scales y todos escucharon- ¿Qué significa esto, porque aún no han tomado la mina para nuestra tribu? por lo que se los Snow Horn han huido de sus tierras, si es que no han sido atrapados por los invasores, llevamos más de una semana en sus despreciable montaña sin que ninguno de ellos nos ataque, debo suponer que esos malditos mamíferos se han encerrado en su mina para morir como las alimañas súper desarrolladas que son.

-No mi general- dijo un Sharp Claw bastante corpulento, el líder de uno de los grupos- tampoco haber visto a los Snow Horn, como usted decir, debieron abandonar este lugar.

¿Entonces qué ocurre, los invasores han tomado la mina?- pregunto Scales.

Ser lo gracioso, mi General- dijo el corpulento soldado- mina haber sido tomada por extraños, y decir que invasores han sido expulsados del planeta.

-¿¡Que?!-exclamo asombrado Scales, él pensó que si bien los habían dejado de perseguir era debido a haberlos perdido entre alguna de las tantas tormentas de nieve que los habían asolado, en ningún momento pensó que la amenaza se habría acabado, recuperando la compostura pregunto: -¿De quién se trata, soldado?

-Un extranjero, de otro planeta, mi general, creímos que usted haberlo contactado durante larga marcha, porque lo primero que hacer fue preguntar por usted, al no verlo, se enfureció, e indico a sus hombres echarnos de la cueva para que ir a buscarlo, apuntaros con sus armas y disparar esos extraños rayos de calor-dijo el Sharp Claw- grandioso ser usted acabar de llegar, sentirlo mi general, pero estamos agotado, y ya apenas y podíamos seguir.

-Entiendo soldado, ¡Todos, descansen, yo iré a hablar con esos extranjeros para ver que asuntos tiene conmigo!- ordeno Scales, que ante el cansancio, y el asombro, tenía muy poco interés en tener que soportar la maldita nieve cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Entro solo, solo armado con la única arma, además de las naturales, que no podía separar de su cuerpo, su prótesis que tenía dos filosos ganchos de metal. Apenas entro vio una docena de monigotes apenas más altos que sus encorvados soldados apuntándole con esas pistolas laser de las que había oído hablar.

-¿Eres Scales?- pregunto una figura detrás de los monigotes, era apenas un poco más alto que ellos, pero tenía un voz algo chillona y el sintetizador de voz que tenía para hacer que se escuchara en lengua dino la hacía sonar un poco distorsionada, iba encapuchado, vestido con una capa de viajes y abrigo color café claro, que en la poca luz que había en la mina, le evitaba al Scales ver totalmente su rostro.

¡GENERAL SCALES!- exclamo enfurecido el líder Sharp Claw- ¡¿Quién eres tú para evitar que yo y mis hombres entremos en esta mina?!

-Mi nombre de momento no es lo importante "General"- dijo la figura con algo de ironía en su voz, que en otra situación hubiera hecho que Scales se le abalanzara para arrancarle la lengua- Lo que si es importante es he venido con noticias, y una oportunidad de oro para algo que seguramente ha estado esperando con ansias.

Scales, lo pensó por un momento- Lo escucho, extranjero- dijo- pero mis hombres ya me han informado de la destrucción de los invasores, si eso es lo que quería decirme, ahora solo me dirigiré a tomar el lugar que me corresponde en este mundo, si desea unírseme, entonces le dejare pasar su atrevimiento hacia mí.

Si…debido a eso- dijo el encapuchado- creo que no estará muy contento al saber que buena parte de las otras tribus sobrevivieron como ustedes a la invasión, lo siento general pero parece ser que su plan de conquista de este miserable planeta tendrá que esperar.

¡¿QUE, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SOBREVIVIERAN?!- exclamo enfurecido- ¿entonces qué demonios tienes tu, para ofrecerme que pueda interesarme sino es para acabar con las miserables tribus que se oponen a mí?

-Algo más delicioso aun que una gloriosa conquista- dijo la figura- una dulce venganza contra el cretino que echó a perder tus planes.

-Fox McCloud…-dijo el general Scales entre dientes.

-Sí, estuve estudiando el reporte que conseguí de la misión de su equipo de mercenarios en este planeta, así es como supe de usted general, y el desafortunado resultado que tuvo para usted.

-¿Y eso a ti en que te concierne extranjero?- pregunto el general

-Digamos que ese maldito equipo, ha matado a alguien importante para mí- dijo la figura llevándose un mano a la cara en un gesto exagerado de ocultar lagrimas- y ha también frustrado mi agenda personal, así que como ve general nuestros enemigos son los mismos.

-¿Y qué?- dijo Scales con arrogancia- realmente lo único que debo hacer seria tomar a los Earth Walkers de rehenes y esperar que el equipo Star Fox venga a rescatarlos, no necesito tu ayuda, insignificante sabandija, para obtener mi venganza…

-si haces eso, será tu funeral seguro- dijo el extranjero en un esfuerzo de sonar convincente- no, no, no, general, las tácticas directas solo harán que ese tramposo zorro le meta un láser en la cabeza. Lo cierto es que yo tengo un plan formulado para acabar con ellos, pero necesito de su fuerza, vera usted no soy del tipo peleador.

-No me digas, sabandija-contesto el general con ironía- ya veo que necesitas de tus monigotes para que te cuiden el culo, si ya me lo hubiera propuesto, se los habría servido a mis hombres como cena de esta noche, y lo más seguro es que tu estarías a punto de orinarte en el mismo lugar donde estas.

-Por suerte no es la situación- respondió la figura calmadamente apenas haciendo caso de la altanería del general- pero como usted dice, su poder digno de reconocerse, sino no me hubiera tomado la molestia en investigarlo, en seguir sus movimiento tan pronto como pude hacerlo, y esperar que los Aparoids a quien usted llama invasores, no lo hubieran atrapado. Es en serio general Scales, le suplico que lo considere, con su fuerza y mi cerebro podremos enviar a Fox McCloud directo al infierno.

Scales, lo pensó cuidadosamente, si bien las palabras del extraño tenían algo de verdad, no confiaba en él, aun si su razones para querer matar a ese zorro entrometido fueran ciertas, había algo que no le agradaba y era que sabía que este personaje que le estaba dando una posibilidad de cumplir su objetivo era sin dudas un cobarde. Por otro lado, si su plan tenía éxito y si realmente lo ayudaría a acabar con Fox McCloud, lo importaba mucho pero había solo una cosa que el General Scales quería.

-Muy bien, aceptare su propuesta- dijo finalmente el líder Sharp Claw- pero con una condición.

-Lo escucho- dijo el encapuchado

-No me importa si su problema con Fox McCloud es antes, después, o más o menos profundo que el mío, una vez que lo atrapemos, el primero que tendrá oportunidad de acabar con el seré yo, es mi única condición.

-Hmmmm…es una propuesta poco satisfactoria para mi conviniendo que el plan es mío- dijo la figura, llevándose una mano a lo que parecía ser su barbilla en forma pensativa.

-Entonces tal vez no siga su plan saban…

-Pero- interrumpió el extraño- me gusta la idea, si tú puedes con McCloud, ambos ganamos, y si no lo vences tú, entonces yo tendré salida para acabar con él, no me interesa realmente quien lo mate mientras yo esté cerca para ver como sufre, está bien general Scales, tenemos un trato.

Dicho esto, el extranjero hizo ademan para que sus guardaespaldas se movieran, se acercó al imponente general, alzo su mano en gesto de buena fe, a lo que Scales respondió estrechándosela con fuerza, mientras formaba una siniestras sonrisa con sus afilados dientes.

-Muy bien- dijo el general- entonces dime quien eres, y explícame tu plan, camarada.

El extraño rió ante el cambio de actitud de su nuevo "socio" de negocios- a su tiempo, general, a su tiempo- a lo que se llevó las manos sobre la capucha para revelar su rostro.

Por el momento Scales poco importo la cara de su aliado, en lo único en que pensaba ahora es que finalmente luego de dos largos años de penurias, de aferrarse a una mísera supervivencia, podía finalmente concentrarse en avivar su odio para descuartizar con sus garras al que osó en ponerse en su camino.

* * *

_Bueno para empezar esta es mi primera historia en mucho tiempo, ya veré si puedo acabarla como quiero hacer, me gusto empezar con orientar mas en que creo que yo que había sido del tan terrible antagonista que nunca tuvo su posibilidad de una pelea final digna contra Fox o alguno del resto del equipo. Intentare poner, o por lo menos mencionar, a la mayoria de los personajes, aun los del command aunque no lo tomo muy canónico que digamos._

_Y algo mas, al que ya pueda adivinar o deducir al personaje con quien se asocio el General Scales, déjenme solo una explicación, si bien tal vez puede parecer un poco fuera de personaje, yo creo que en verdad es un personaje inteligente, pero al momento de acción es mas desastroso que efectivo, ya veremos si su plan da o no frutos jajaja._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El Ataque

"_Divide et impera"- Julio César _

Ha pasado ya tres meses de la derrota de la reina aparoid y el sistema Lylat apenas ha empezado a recuperarse, si bien se respira un aire de paz bien ganada hay mucho que reconstruir por parte del gobierno de Corneria y el resto del sistema, las perdidas ante la invasión fueron varias tanto materiales como vidas de civiles y militares, pero aun así el espíritu de esta gente ha permanecido optimista en seguir adelante, todo esto gracias al equipo Star Fox.

El grupo ante la pérdida de su nave insignia, la Great Fox, el general Pepper, ya un poco recuperado de su terrible experiencia con los aparoids, le cedió en un gesto de buena fe y gratitud una nave decomisada del ejercito de Corneria, si bien tiene más la apariencia de un clásico portaviones que de un crucero de batalla estelar, no tuvieron otra opción que aceptarla, ya que crear una nueva Great Fox costaría demasiado en hacerse, por el momento era lo que mejor tenía la compañía de mercenarios para seguir en pie por así decirlo.

Ya para entonces el equipo si bien seguían activos, había decidido tomarse un descanso merecido. Peppy, hablando en serio con retirarse, decidió ir a Fichina a ver como se encontraba su hija Lucy, había decidió que una vez que haya vuelto de ver como se encontraba ella, daría por terminado su servicio con el equipo ganándose su bien ganada jubilación, algo que dejaba una sensación agridulce en los demás.

Falco, una vez que Fox había anunciado que estarían de vacaciones por un tiempo, tomo sus cosas, su arwing, se puso sus anteojos de sol negros, y dijo que si lo buscaban estaría en Zoness, el planeta una vez descontaminado de todos los deshechos que el ejército de Andross lanzaba ahí, había vuelto a ser uno de los principales centros turísticos del sistema, apenas ya estaba de salida cuando le preguntaron si se iría a encontrar con Katt ahí, a lo que el hombre pájaro se detuvo en seco sonrojándose un poco, se hizo el distraído y solo contesto:

-¡Eso no les importa idiotas!- dicho eso corrió a su nave, y a toda velocidad se marchó.

Solo quedaban ROB, Krystal, Slippy, y Fox. El simpático, y a veces torpe, ingeniero del equipo iba y venía de Aquas a lo largo de las vacaciones para hacerse cargo del mantenimiento de la nueva nave y ROB, para molestia de Fox que no sabía en qué momento poder charlar, o hacer otras cosas, a solas con Krystal que su buen amigo se aparecía sin aviso, dejando a Fox haciendo el tonto por su timidez, cosa que a la zorra azul más bien le causaba gracia.

-Slippy ya te dije que lo tengo todo controlado, no es como que la Great Fox se vaya a caer en pedazos por una semana sin mantenimiento- dijo Fox.

-Ni hablar Fox- contesto Slippy- Esta nave es prácticamente nueva, apenas y tiene armamento o escudos, no me siento tranquilo sabiendo que están los tres solos casi desarmados ante cualquier amenaza.

-Estas exagerando Slip- dijo Fox- vos mejor que nadie debería saber que no estamos indefensos, en arwing o en combate, no creo que haya alguien con excepción de Wolf y su equipo que quiera buscar problemas con nosotros.

-Creo que ahí tienes razón- contesto Slippy sin poder dar mucho más argumento- Lo siento, pero y si Wolf y los suyos vienen…

-Slippy, agradezco tu preocupación por ROB, Fox, y yo- lo interrumpió Krystal- pero Fox tiene razón, indefensos no somos, además ¿qué piensa Amanda de que vengas y vayas a verla durante tus vacaciones?

- Ehmmm…ella, lo entiende chicos- respondió Slippy sin sonar nada convincente.

-¿En verdad?- dijo Krystal no muy convencida.

-Bueno la cosa es que ella aún no se acostumbra salir con un…

-…Mercenario?- concluyo Fox

-No Fox, con miembro del equipo Star Fox- corrigió Slippy- Nadie en Lylat que sea más o menos decente piensa mal de nosotros por los Andross, y menos después de los Aparoids, pero Amanda parece que realmente le gusto, no por ser del equipo, aunque eso ayuda.

-Slippy, por supuesto que le gustas a Amanda- dijo Krystal- aun sino fueras del equipo, eres un tipo divertido, simpático, una persona maravillosa que aunque no es muy fuerte es capaz de arriesgarse por la gente que le importa.

-Gracias Krystal- dijo Slippy un poco sonrojado por las palabras de su compañera.

-Asi que ve por ella, nunca se terminara acostumbrando a tu encantadora personalidad si sigues viéndola en forma intermitente- dijo la zorra azul, en un tono tan sincero que hizo que Slippy se pusiera listo a hacer justamente eso.

-Tenes razón Krystal- concluyo Slippy- Muy bien chicos creo que ya termine, me iré en media horas los dejo solos.

Dicho eso pequeño hombre rana tomo sus herramientas y dejo a los dos zorros solos en la sala de motores. Apenas se hubo ido finalmente Fox dijo:

-¿Qué Rayos fue eso?- dijo con cara de extrañado

-Solo fue un pequeño empujón para nuestro amigo. Vaya Fox, sino te conociera bien diría que estas celoso de Slippy- dijo Krystal en tono juguetón.

-Celosos de Slippy ¿yo?- dijo Fox con algo de incredulidad, pero siguiéndole el juego- tal vez si, un poco, pero creo que es porque no hemos tenido mucho tiempo solos en los últimos tres días con el dando vueltas por acá.

-Bueno, siempre podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no?- dijo la zorra azul acercándose a él, apoyando sus dedos en el pecho de Fox, haciéndolos caminar muy despacio sobre el hasta tocarle el hocico.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo hace que me tienes haciendo esperar- dijo el zorro rojo con entusiasmo, embozando una ligera sonrisa.

Fox la tomo por la cintura, la beso en el cuello, a lo que ella respondió con un suave suspiro cerrando los ojos girando la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego ambos se miraron, se contemplaron profundamente como si quisieran averiguar lo que ambos ya sabían, o tal vez solo era que no podían despegar la mirada del otro, el hipnotizado por los hermosos ojos turquesa de ella, de mirada apacible y agradable como dos estanques prístinos de agua dulce, ella encantada por sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, duros por la cantidad incontables de peligrosos vistos, pero a la vez cálidos y reconfortantes.

Se estaban acercando lentamente sus hocicos a punto de besarse, cuando Slippy entro a las corridas.

-¡Chicos, Chicos! ¡Es grave, muy es grave!- chillo el pequeño hombre rana.

-Mierda Slippy, tendría que matarte por esto- dijo Fox, soltando a Krystal, a lo que ella esta vez también parecía ligeramente molesta por la nueva interrupción de su compañero- será mejor que sea importante.

-Lo siento, sé que dije que los iba a dejar solos, pero el general Pepper acaba de llamar Fox, parece que el problema es muy serio- acertó a defenderse Slippy siendo consciente de que había interrumpido.

-Muy bien vayamos todos a ver cuál es el incendio- dijo Fox un tanto molesto, a lo que Krystal solo suspiro sin más remedio, era obvio que no tendrían tiempo a solas en un buen rato ahora.

Una vez llegados todos al puente de mando, tuvieron la imagen del viejo general, apenas de pie sosteniéndose con un bastón.

-General- Saludo Fox- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

-No es tiempo para formalidades Fox- dijo el general tosiendo un poco mientras hablaba- tengo reportes de ataque simultáneos en diversas partes del sistema.

-¿Se sabe de quienes se tratan señor?- pregunto Fox

-No parece haber relación entre los atacantes, en Fichina parece ser que los hombres de Oikonny han empezado otra revuelta, según los informes se han dado avistamientos de él en el planeta, por lo visto sobrevivió al ataque de los aparoids, pero al parecer no encabeza la rebelión como la ultima vez.

-Peppy- dijo Fox preocupado por su camarada- ¡Slippy, ve si puedes hacer contacto con Peppy!

-También hemos tenido reportes de ataque en Zoness, Katina, y Macbeth, aunque estos ataques están siendo realizados por diferentes bandas de piratas espaciales sin relación aparente- Continuo el viejo sabueso.

-Falco...- dijo Fox

-No te preocupes por el Fox- dijo Krystal- es probable que si los hayas visto ya los esté atacando, pero el en verdad es el menos que me preocuparía de nosotros.

-Tienes razón- contesto Fox

-pero aun así tratare de hacer contacto con el también- dijo Slippy

Bien pensado Slip- dijo Fox- veo la situación ¿pero en que podemos ayudarlo señor?

-Se me ha informado que otro grupo de piratas está acercándose a Corneria y a Aquas- dijo el general- no serán más de cien de ellos entre los dos, Fox, pero enviando tropas a los demás mundos y estamos casi indefensos, aun no nos hemos recuperado del todo luego de la invasión Aparoid.

-Amanda- esta vez dijo Slippy

-Slippy, necesito que estés concentrado en contactar a Peppy y Falco, ahí podremos trazar un plan de ataque.

-Si Fox, entiendo solo necesito un poco más de tiempo, con suerte ambos estarán cerca de sus arwing, si es que ya no están piloteándolas- dijo

-Si eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo- dijo Falco apareciendo su rostro en la pantalla del puente.

-Justo a tiempo diría yo muchachos- escucharon la voz de Peppy, que de pronto apareció en la pantalla dividiéndola en tres entre el, falco, y el general.

-Que bien es saber de ustedes chicos- dijo Fox con algo de alivio- ¿Cómo está la situación por dónde están?

-Esto es como practicar con el simulacro de principiantes Fox- dijo Falco- estos imbéciles parece que andan perdidos, están solo atacando a los vacacionistas, apenas uno les hace frente y ya desaparecen como cucarachas, y los que bajan de las naves apenas y dan pelea.

-Por aquí la situación es un descontrol- dijo Peppy- estas sobras del ejercito Oikonny están atacando a los soldados de Corneria y aterrorizando a los civiles, pero sin un objetivo fijo, no sabría decir si están así para aprovechar la falta de control en el sector o si será parte de algo más elaborado. Por suerte convencí a Lucy que no saliera de su casa y se escondiera en el sótano. Pero no creo que esto dure mucho, apenas y están armados con las armas ligeras de la última vez y pocas naves

-Muy bien entonces equipo estas son mis órdenes- dijo Fox- Peppy, Falco, una vez controladas las situaciones, necesito que vengan hacia aquí lo más rápido que puedan.

-Entendido Fox- dijo Peppy- Peppy fuera.

-No tardare más de 30 minutos- dijo Falco en su tono usual- así que cuenta conmigo McCloud.

-Slippy, tu iras a Aquas, por un lado sé que te preocupa Amanda, y por el otro necesito que ayudes a acabar con los piratas que van hacia allá, así que ve pero ya mismo al hangar por tu nave.

-Claro, entendido Fox- dijo Slippy que salió corriendo como un rayo.

-ROB, necesito que mantengas la conexión con Slippy, Falco, y Peppy, para que puedan localizar la Great Fox cuando regresen.

-Afirmativo Fox- contesto el robot.

-Yo iré a Corneria a ayudar a acabar con los piratas que entren en el planeta- dijo Fox- Y Krystal.

-¿Si Fox?- pregunto ella

-Necesito que te quedes aquí con ROB en caso de que hayan más ataques, tú serás nuestro respaldo.

-Está bien, entendido Fox- contesto ella.

-General, nos ocuparemos en seguida- término diciendo Fox una vez que Falco y Peppy salieron de la pantalla.

-Gracias una vez más por su cooperación equipo Star Fox- dijo el general- bueno suficiente, Pepper fuera.

Una vez terminada la transmisión Fox y Krystal partieron hacia el hangar de las arwing, Slippy cumpliendo al pie de la letra las órdenes de su líder partió de inmediato, pues no había ni rastros de él o su arwing.

-¿Crees que estos ataques son mera coincidencia?- pregunto Krystal

-No, la verdad es que no- le contesto Fox- parece que alguien está aprovechando que el sistema apenas se está recuperando de los aparoids para hacer problemas.

-¿Crees que sea Wolf y los suyos?- pregunto Krystal

-No creo- contesto Fox- si bien a él y los suyos les gustan causar problemas, nunca es algo tan elaborado como esto, además Wolf no se escondería atrás de una gran cantidad de piratas.

-Tienes razón Fox- contesto Krystal

-¿Que te dice tu telepatía Krys?- pregunto ahora Fox

-Nada muy concreto, de la zona donde esta Falco se oyen gritos de gente inocente, y donde esta Peppy se oye el odio de los rebeldes, es terrible Fox- dijo Krystal.

-Lo se Krystal, no me gusta más esto que a ti, pero una vez terminado esto podremos tomarnos un descanso de verdad- dijo Fox con confianza ya acercándose ambos a las arwing.

-Ten cuidado ahí fuera, Fox- dijo Krystal con una sonrisa apacible, tratando de esconder su preocupación.

-La tendré Krys- dijo Fox- aunque creo estaré más seguro si tienes esto contigo- tomo su cinturón y saco su Blaster dándose en sus manos.

-Fox, no tienes que preocuparte, además tengo mi bastón en mi habitación.- dijo devolviéndole su arma.

-¿En serio?- dijo Fox con incredulidad- pensé que estaba en la Great Fox cuando Peppy la estrello.

-Tuve una corazonada antes de partir aquella vez- dijo la zorra azul- no la hubiera dejado en Corneria sino hubiera tenido ese presentimiento.

-Es verdad, es muy importante para vos, es lo que queda de tu planeta natal- dijo Fox con algo de tristeza.

-Es por eso, y porque es lo primero que nos unió, aun de antes de vernos por primera vez- dijo Krystal con dulzura.

Dicho esto ella se acercó a él, y lo beso con ternura en su hocico- creo que te debo eso de hace mucho, Fox- dijo con tono dulce y algo seductora.

-No, no es que esperaba que me dieras algo por salvarte- contesto- pero en verdad que eso si es algo que esperaba de hace tiempo Krys.

-Lo sé- dijo Krystal- solo quería hacerlo ahora que estamos solos.

-De Hecho yo estoy observando todo lo que ocurre- se escuchó la voz mecánica de ROB resonar en el hangar, a lo que ambos zorros sorprendidos solo pudieron reírse.

-Bueno, en seguida regreso- dijo Fox con su usual confianza

-Sé que lo harás- le contesto Krystal dándole una sonrisa.

Apenas su capitán cerro la cabina de su arwing, ella se apresuró en salir del hangar. Una vez la vio salir, Fox ordeno a ROB abrir la compuerta, una vez que comprobó que todos los sistemas estaban óptimos, y agradeció para adentro que Slippy haya esforzado tanto en revisarlos, inicio el propulsor, y partió rumbo a Corneria.

* * *

Un pasado ya una media hora según el tiempo calculado por el arwing, Fox pudo entrar en la atmosfera de Corneria, fue ahí donde comenzó a verlos pudo verlos, tal y como dijo el general eran apenas unas cincuenta naves, apenas un grupo de reconocimiento, o unos asaltantes pensó Fox. Si bien no eran muchos iban todos prácticamente juntos, ya habiendo bajado un poco la altitud Fox pudo ver que se dirigían a la capital del planeta, fue apenas un poco más que se dispersaron por alrededor de la ciudad.

-Demonios, esto será un trabajo para rato- dijo Fox, que empezó a abrir fuego contra los asaltantes.

Para alivio de Fox pudo ver algunas pocas naves de la armada corneriana dirigiéndose hacia el.

-Sr McCloud, gracias por venir tan pronto- se dirigió uno del escuadrón defensor.

-Por nada ¿se sabe que es lo que buscan?

-De momento solo hemos visto aterrorizar a la gente, y algunos de ellos saquean lo que pueden con pulsos magnéticos, lo usual con piratas en naves.

-Entiendo, bien acabemos con ellos ¡Rock & Roll!- dijo Fox

Los asaltantes en su mayoría no oponían pelea, algunos si devolvían los ataques a Fox y el escuadrón defensor, pero eran ataques torpes y pocos coordinados, cosa que no costo mucho a los pilotos disciplinados evadir, y menos aún para el líder del Star Fox poder contratacar, lo que si eran muy rápidos, pasaban por los alrededores a toda marcha, evadiendo la captura o los disparos, algunos con más éxito que otros, y tal como dijo el recluta, usaban pulso magnéticos, pero de tal velocidad a la que iban poco botín podían tomar. Fue luego de veinte minutos de persecución que finalmente pudieron darles caza a todos ellos.

-Creo que el general está un poco paranoico- dijo finalmente Fox- apenas y eran amenaza estos piratas.

-El general esta aun en recuperación Sr. McCloud- dijo el mismo piloto de antes- y la verdad es que es gracias a usted que logramos acabar con ellos tan deprisa.

-No, no ustedes también hicieron un buen trabajo muchachos- contesto Fox con Modestia- Como te llamas recluta.

-Yo…Yo Señor?- dijo el recluta con algo de nervios- mi nombre es Dash, Dash Bowman.

-Bien Dash, buen trabajo- dijo Fox.

-Gracias… ¡gracias Señor!- dijo Dash con algo de timidez

-No me digas señor, me haces sentir como un anciano- le respondió Fox bromeando- hay algo en ti Dash que se me hace familia…

-Fox tenemos problemas- apareció el rostro de Krystal en el comunicador Fox.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Krystal?!- pregunto Fox casi al instante.

Otro grupo de asaltantes se dirige a Corneria, y AHHH!- llego a comunicar la zorra azul, moviéndose la cámara de su comunicador.

-Krystal ¿estás bien?-

-Fox es una trampa, los ataques en donde están los muchachos y tú solo eran distracciones.

-¿Distracciones? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Quién está detrás de estos ataques?- pregunto Fox

-Sea quien sea, su patrón de ondas me es muy familiar, Fox están atacando la Great Fox, tuve que salir a contra atacarlos, son demasiados.

-Entendido, mantén tu posición hasta los muchachos y yo lleguemos.

-Eso hare…AHHH FOX!- llego a decir Krystal antes de la distorsión no pudiera verla más.

-¡¿Krystal?! Mierda, mierda, mierda- gruño con rabia Fox- Dash, necesito que tú y los tuyos sigan defendiendo la ciudad, se acercan más piratas.

-¿Que hará Usted Señor?- pregunto Dash

-Tengo que ir a comprobar como esta mi equipo, repórtale al general que todo esto era un truco.

-¿Pero de quién?- pregunto de nuevo Dash

-Eso es lo que voy a averiguar- dijo Fox Con frialdad

Puso toda la energía que tenía en el propulsor y salió disparado hacia la atmosfera con una velocidad nunca antes vista, los piratas que estaban ingresando o no lo habrán visto o tal vez podían sentir la furia dentro de líder del equipo Star Fox, porque ninguno trato de atacar o emboscarlo.

Ya entrando otra vez en el vacío del espacio McCloud pudo recuperar un poco la compostura, lamentablemente al hacerlo solo se culpó por su decisión.

-Estúpido, estúpido- se dijo así mismo Fox- Si la hubiera enviado a ella aquí, estaría ahora ella a salvo.

Pero ya pensando más racionalmente que cuando se despidió del joven Dash, Fox abrió su comunicador.

-ROB- dijo Fox- ¿estás ahí todavía?

-Afirmativo Fox- contesto el siempre presente robot

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Fox.

-Unas cincuenta naves de los rebeldes nos emboscaron-

-Oikonny- gruño Fox

-Afirmativo- prosiguió ROB- Krystal ante el primer ataque se subió a su Arwing, para responder a los atacantes, yo prepare las armas que Slippy instalo y contratacamos, Krystal contacto contigo, cuando un enorme crucero de batalla apareció de la nada.

-Maldición, es cierto Oikonny tenía un sistema de camuflaje en algunas de sus naves- dijo Fox.

Afirmativo- continúo ROB- este crucero esta altamente modificado de las versiones anteriores, estaba ademas armado con un potente generador de gravedad, una vez que todas sus unidades ingresaron al crucero, lo activo atrayendo a la nave Krystal hacia él, fue capturada Fox, luego de eso comenzó a desplazarse a toda velocidad, intente seguirla, pero sin tener éxito.

-ROB está bien, hiciste todo lo que pudiste- dijo Fox- ¿pudiste trazar una trayectoria de a donde se dirigen?

-Afirmativo Fox- contesto ROB- el crucero venomiano se dirige al sector Y.

-Muy bien, intentare interceptarlos- dijo Fox- avisales a los demás en cuanto puedas ROB sigan el rumbo hacia alla.

-Entendido Fox- Contesto ROB

-Muy bien cambio y fuera- dijo Fox cerrando la comunicación

Volando a todo motor que su confiable Arwing pudo, Fox se acercó al sector Y, la nebulosa de tono verdoso centellaba con fuerza, los restos de muchas naves y satélites flotaban sin rumbo por la zona, como un cementerio estelar, un recordatorio de la guerra de Lylat, y a la vez algo muy parecido a un basurero cósmico.

Fue cuando Fox empezó a sentir que las tormentas iónicas comenzaban a afectar la estabilidad de su Arwing cuando recibió una transmisión entrante, y lo vio: con capucha marron encima pero reconocio lo rosado de su piel y su melena blanca.

-Oikonny-dijo Fox.

-Asi es McCloud, soy yo, Andrew Oikonny, el sucesor del glorioso imperio de mi estimado tio Andross.

-Maldita cucaracha con cara de mono ¿¡que has hecho con Krystal?!- grito Fox.

-Tranquilo McCloud, tu perra está bien- dijo Andrew con tono burlón- por ahora.

-Si le tocas un pelo yo…

-¿Tu qué McCloud?- interrumpió Andrew con arrogancia- veras Fox, he movido muchas influencias en la parte de Lylat en la que no eres un persona grata, y en casi todas coincidimos en algo, que para que nos vaya mejor a nosotros, tú tienes que desaparecer permanentemente.

-¿Te refieres a los piratas, y tus soldados sin cerebro?- dijo Fox con tono burlón- Si ellos son tu mejor carta Oikonny, ríndete ahora.

-tsk, tsk, tsk- hizo Andrew mientras movía su dedo índice hacia los lados- aunque de por si me costó mucho contratarlos a tantos de ellos para que te mantuvieran ocupado a ti y a tu equipo de entrometidos, tengo más sorpresas para ti McCloud.

Diciendo esto movió la cámara, Fox entonces vio a que se refería, ahí estaba Krystal desmayada, atada de pies y manos contra la pared, pero lo que le asusto en verdad era quien estaba junto a ella: Fox apenas y lo había olvidado, había creído que había muerto cuando el ultimo espíritu abandono su cuerpo, o en el mejor de los casos encerrado en una celda, el general Scales a su lado apuntando con sus ganchos al cuello de Krystal mientras embozaba una sádica sonrisa.

-¡NO!- grito con desesperación Fox- no le hagan daño ¿qué es lo que quiere de mi Oikonny?

-Queremos que vengas a mi nave, para que tengamos tiempo de ajustar cuentas contigo McCloud.

-Muy bien, pero dejen a Krystal libre a cambio.

-Prometo que cuando hallamos acabado contigo Fox McCloud, ella saldrá intacta de mi nave- dijo Andrew con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Te lo juro Oikonny, si le hacen daño a Krystal acabare con ambos- amenazo Fox con furia.

-Oh mira, ya estás aquí- dijo Andrew ignorándolo, a lo que Fox alzo la vista de su comunicador y pudo ver la nave que ROB le había informado: un crucero clase Zeram, una de las más mortíferas naves que alguna vez custodiaron el Area 6 de Venom- entra por favor McCloud, créeme que te haremos pasar un auténtica pesadilla Mwajajajajaja!

Fox apenas y presto atención a lo último, una vez entrado en el hangar del crucero bajo de su nave, armado únicamente con su blaster, y se dirigió a la entrada más cercana, los soldados, si bien estaban armados y listos para un pelea dejaron pasar a Fox como quien recibe a un invitado en un cuartel, ni siquiera intentaron desarmarlo. Fox siguió las indicaciones que le dieron los soldados apostados sobre la primer puerta, apenas cruzo esta solo pensó en una cosa.

-Resiste Krystal, por favor, resiste- mientras apretaba sus dientes con frustración.

Fox continúo su camino en aquella nave enemiga, sin saber que la amenaza de Andrew Oikonny esta vez no debía ser tomada a la ligera.

* * *

_No tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo quise por un lado mostrar al equipo un poco mas relajado que cuando están en misión pero a la vez era necesario que juntara con los eventos del capitulo anterior, no tengo mucho mas que decir que esten espectativos al tercer capitulo que veré si puedo hacer accion de verdad jajajaja._


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Confrontación

_"Hay que tener cuidado al elegir a los enemigos porque uno termina pareciéndose a ellos."-Jorge Luis Borges._

En el puente de su crucero de batalla, Andrew Oikonny se regodeaba que su plan estuviera funcionando, con una sonrisa malvada llena de satisfacción veía a Fox yendo por los corredores.

-Bien, veamos- dijo sacando una especie de lista virtual del aparato computarizado que traía en la muñeca izquierda - pasó uno: convencer a cuantos pudiera de matar a Fox McCloud, hecho. Paso dos: coordinar los ataques de piratas mal pagados y mis torpes rufianes en puntos específicos para mantenerlo separado de sus entrometidos compañeros, listo, mal momento eligieron esos tontos para tomar vacaciones, me han facilitado mucho el trabajo jajaaja- rió en forma estúpida, y siguiendo con su monologo- a ver, paso tres capturar a Fox McCloud, o lograr atraerlo a mi base, eso salió aún mejor de lo que esperaba, debe ser mi día de suerte. Que más…que más… ¡ah sí! el paso cuatro, veamos cómo se sale de esta el fantástico señor zorro mwajaja.

Dicho eso, volvió a prestar atención a su invitado especial, Fox tenía la sensación de estar caminando en círculos, los pasajes de la nave, no estaban vigilados, eran todos parecidos, y daban la sensación de no estar yendo a ninguna parte, fue luego de diez minutos, que a Fox le pareció una hora, que finalmente llego a un cuarto más espacioso de más o menos unos quince metros de ancho y unos veinte de largo, en este no había ni muebles, solo grilletes en las paredes eran la única decoración, aparte de las luces en el techo, y apenas maquinaria, habiendo solo una barrera de energía color verde que separaba el cuarto en dos, sabia Fox que cuarto era aquel lo había visto algunas veces estudiando los planos de naves venomianas: el patíbulo, el lugar donde se ejecutan a enemigos y desertores.

Era el mismo cuarto que Fox vio en la transmisión, del otro lado de la barrera los vio a ambos: estaba el general Scales con mirada expectante, traía la misma ropa, la mismas hombreras el mismo casco con cuernos, y el mismo gancho, lo único que faltante era su cinturón, y de tras de él estaba una inconsciente Krystal, vestida con el mismo traje azul con el que Fox la había despedido, el pelo algo enmarañado sin los arreglos que solía tener, ni tampoco llevaba su tiara.

-Por fin, luego de años, la venganza está a mis manos- dijo Scales en su idioma.

-¿Qué?- dijo Fox perplejo- ah lo siento general, tenía el traductor apagado. Apenas lo dijo lo acciono presionando un botón en el aparato de su oreja- Ahora si ¿qué dijo?

-grrr, no te burles de mi McCloud- dijo con voz ronca Scales- como veras, se nota quien tiene la ventaja aquí- se acercó Krystal, le levanto la cabeza y apunto con sus garfios a su cuello.

-Espera general- dijo Fox haciendo un señal con su mano- tu problema es conmigo, déjala en paz.

-No Fox McCloud, mi problema es con ambos, antes de que metieras tu condenada nariz en mis asuntos, esta zorra también se atrevió a ponerse en mi camino, se me escapo una vez, y realmente pensé que simplemente había muerto en ese cristal, pero veo que si uno quiere hacer un trabajo bien hecho ¡debe acuchillarlo uno mismo!- dijo Scales con sadismo.

-General, escúcheme- dijo Fox- Oikonny lo está usando, igual que el dios Krazoa aquella vez, era un engaño en verdad era…

-¡SILENCIO!- grito Scales lleno de odio- no vine hasta aquí para hablar de eso, solo me importa mandarte al infierno peleando con todas mis fuerzas, si tengo que jugar bajo las reglas de un simio mimado ¡que así sea! Si esta zorra tiene que ser sacrificada para asegurar que pelees en serio contra mi ¡con todo gusto lo hare!

Apenas termino la frase, el general Scales dio un rápido zarpazo con sus garfios, cercenándole el cuello a Krystal de un lado al otro, haciendo que la sangre brotara la profunda herida

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- Grito Fox con todas su fuerzas y una profunda desesperación.

Apenas tuvo el gusto de escuchar a su enemigo gritar, el general Scales, presiono un botón cerca de él haciendo que la barrera que los separaba desapareciera.

-Muy bien Fox McCloud, ya que te tengo motivado, prepárate para ir a acompañar a tu perra en el mas allá- dijo el siniestro general acercándose a su adversario.

Fox quedo impactado, pero fue por unos breves segundos, sus piel se erizo, apretó con más fuerza que nunca sus dientes, sus ojos solo reflejaban una ira intensa cargada por el odio a su enemigo, uno hubiera podido imaginar un aura rojiza recorrer su cuerpo. El primer movimiento que hizo notar que aún estaba consciente fue tomar el blaster de su cinturón, y depositarlo en el suelo, haciendo sonar los huesos de sus manos, dijo con un tono frio lleno de desprecio:

-Scales, voy a romper todos los huesos de tu mal nacido cuerpo, y después de eso te matare, hijo de una puta lagartija.

-Me sacaste las palabras de la boca McCloud- dijo el general con una siniestra sonrisa.

Y comenzó la pelea. Ambos salieron directo al choque, la ventaja de Scales era su fuerza, crueldad, y la ira de su oponente, la de Fox eran su velocidad, y su voluntad de acabar con su adversario. El General comenzó lanzando un golpe de su brazo bueno, que fue esquivado fácilmente por Fox, que contraataco rápidamente con una patada en las costillas, si bien la ira suya era una mala aliada en esta situación, no nublo tanto el juicio de Fox de entender de no ir al golpe por golpe con su enemigo.

Scales dio un grito de dolor, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien lo lastimaba en una pelea real, tal vez se había debilitado con el tiempo, o tal vez fuera que la ira que alimentaba la voluntad de Fox le dio suficiente fuerza para herir al que solo hace dos años ni siquiera pudo dañar con el bastón de su amada Krystal.

Fox no se contuvo, apenas conecto la patada, siguió con un puñetazo certero en la cara del líder Sharp Claw, que le siguió un segundo, y un tercero, no estaba usando la cabeza como hacia normalmente, su ira y su instinto guiaban sus golpes, fue cuando trato de conectar un cuarto golpe, que Scales hizo un movimiento rápido, y tomo el brazo de su oponente por la muñeca.

-¡No me subestimes sabandija!- dijo con visible enojo, y antes que Fox pudiera intentar zafarse, el terrible general, lo sacudió con fuerza y lo lanzo contra la pared que tenía enfrente, haciendo un sonido seco al chocar su espalda contra el frio metal.

Apenas abrió los ojos después del golpe, Fox vio como Scales corría de cabeza a toda velocidad hacia el tratando de embestirlo como un toro, en el último instante, McCloud esquivo el golpe girando sobre la pared. Apenas el general, choco contra esta, Fox preparo golpearlo en la nuca con el hombro, pero no vio venir la cola de Scales agitándose como un látigo, azotándolo de nuevo contra la superficie metal.

Scales no tardo en aprovechar su ventaja, tomo esta vez a Fox por el cuello, y lo levanto del suelo, teniendo a su oponente esforzándose por respirar, haciendo toda la fuerza posible con sus brazos para evitar que lo estrangulara.

-Sí, así la tenía a tu perra aquella vez sobre mi galeón- dijo el líder Sharp Claw con total satisfacción, y apuntándolo con sus garfios a la cara siguio- una lástima que no pueda lanzarte al vacío, pero creo que voy a disfrutar est…AHHHHH!- grito con fuerza.

Al escucharlo hablar así de Krystal, Fox volvió a enfurecerse, olvido cualquier código de pelea que Peppy le haya enseñado, o que el haya aprendido en la academia, abrió lo más que pudo su hocico y mordió con todas su fuerza la garra de Scales, haciendo que lo soltara, apenas cayo de pie en el suelo fue el turno de Fox, aprovechando la conmoción del terrible general, lo golpeo varias veces en el vientre con sus puños haciendo que se inclinara de dolor , sin darle tregua y aprovechando que el gigante de más de dos metros estuviera ahora a su altura, lo tomo de la nuca, impulsándose con las piernas le dio un rodillazo en la cara haciendo que sus nefasto adversario cayera de espalda haciendo que los cuernos de su casco se partieran al impactar contra el suelo.

Antes de que Scales pudiera volver a ponerse de pie Fox rápidamente le piso su brazo izquierdo, el brazo con prótesis, con su pierna izquierda el líder del Star Fox tenia clavado a su enemigo, mientras la hacía girar sobre la piel reptilesca de Scales, haciéndolo gritar y sacudirse de dolor, mientras que con la pierna derecha hacia aun peor, pateando con todas sus fuerzas la unión de su carne y sus terribles garfios, al tercer intento la prótesis salió cuasi disparada yendo a parar al otro lado de la habitación, dejando a lucir el horrible muñón en el brazo de general.

-Ahora si es una pelea sin armas, más que las nuestras manos y piernas, maldito asesino- dijo Fox, levantando su pierna, dejandolo incorporarse- vamos "general" es demasiado pronto para que esto se acabe.

Scales apenas tomo postura de nuevo, volvió a embestir a Fox, esta vez con sus hombros, Fox trato de esquivarlo, pero esta vez no espero que en el último instante, su abominable adversario diera un giro golpeándolo con la cola, haciendo que tropezara y cayera, mal le había ido dándole ventaja a su enemigo. Sin perder el tiempo, el general trato de devolverle el favor de hacía unos instantes, tratando de pisotearlo, de no ser por la velocidad natural que tenía el líder mercenario lo hubiera conseguido, Fox giraba de lado en el suelo, a cada pisotón que Scales trataba de conectar, una vez que tuvo espacio suficiente, de un salto se puso de nuevo de pie, a lo que el general solo le dio una mirada de frustración e ira.

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder más de lo que ya habían cedido en esta pelea, de los pocos, pero poderosos golpes que había recibido Fox ya estaba visiblemente cansado, empapado de sudor, tenía corriendo sangre de sus labios, pero la mirada que tenía al principio de la pelea seguía teniendo el mismo odio y furia. En cambio el general Scales era al que estaba en peor posición, su propia furia y deseo de venganza le habían costado caro, el rodillazo en la cara lo había hecho una ligera hemorragia nasal, y los diversos golpes tanto los recibidos en la cabeza como en el abdomen y el torso le estaban pasando factura, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar, tomando aliento dio un potente y estridente rugido, y volvió a tratar de embestir a Fox, esta vez McCloud no lo espero y salió el mismo a contestar con su propia embestida. Ya teniendo una corta distancia el siniestro líder Sharp Claw agazapo un poco su cabeza, abrió su quijada velozmente intentando morder el hombro de su adversario, Fox una vez más los esquivo con facilidad respondiendo esta vez con una patada giratoria en la cara, haciendo que Scales girara sobre sí mismo.

Lleno de frustración, y apenas conteniendo su mal genio, volvió a arremeter, esta vez lanzando un golpe con su único puño, Fox volvió a esquivar el golpe dando un medio giro velozmente hacia el lado de afuera de su oponente, dio un salto golpeando el codo del general fuertemente con su rodilla, y levantando rápidamente su brazo izquierdo, hizo que su codo cayera con todo el peso posible sobre el lado opuesto que había conectado el anterior rodillazo haciendo que se escuchara un fuerte tronido.

Se había acabado, Scales se arrodillo de dolor, tratando de tomar con su brazo cercenado, su brazo roto, gritando en forma casi tan estridente como antes había rugido, pero Fox no tuvo compasión alguna por su oponente, lo pateo en la nuca, haciendo que dejara de gritar al dar su verde hocico contra el suelo. Cuando giro para poder recobrar el aire, Fox se le lanzo encima y comenzó a golpearlo sin parar, cada golpe, cada puñetazo dirigidos hacia el rostro de su ya vencido enemigo, cada uno de ellos estaban cargados de amor por hacía Krystal se había sido transmutado en odio y furia contra el general Scales, que en vano trataba de defenderse poniendo sus brazos como escudo.

Ya una vez que lo tuvo inconsciente, dejo de golpearlo, se incorporó, y fue en dirección a tomar su blaster para darle el tiro de gracia. Ya teniendo su arma a sus pies Fox escucho una molesta risa, dándose vuela vio la figura de Andrew Oikonny junto a la figura sin vida de Krystal.

-¡Alejate de ella, Oikonny!- grito con rabia Fox.

-Cielos McCloud, vaya que acabaste con mi estimado socio- dijo Andrew en forma sarcástica- esperaba más del general Scales, ah bueno que decepción, y encima tú te enojas por tan poco.

Dijo esto acercándose aún más hacia ella.

-Te lo advierto…

-Jajaja, en serio McCloud- dijo Andrew- te dije que saldría ilesa de aquí.

Tendió la mano sobre la cabeza inerte de ella, Fox no lo soporto más, tomo su blaster, y rápidamente disparo tres certeros tiros contra Oikonny, que fueron fácilmente desviados por un campo de energía alrededor de Andrew.

-Vaya, que forma de ponerse por una broma- dijo con tono burlón, seguido esto coloco la mano sobre la herida del cuello, y de un fuerte tirón extrajo unos circuitos, que los levanto para que Fox pudiera verlos claramente.

-¿Pero que…- llego a decir Fox visiblemente sorprendido

-Jajajajajajajaja- rio Andrew con fuerza- caíste con una bioarma defectuosa de mi tío, McCloud, la descubrí en uno de sus muchos laboratorios secretos, un prototipo de androide con el objetivo de hacer al espía perfecto, única en su tipo, por desgracia esta basura solo puede copiar la apariencia del ADN de quien le sea insertado, pero aun así la réplica de apariencia se hace rápidamente, por eso la manteníamos apagada, te hubieras dado cuenta en seguida, y no hubieses peleado con todas tus fuerzas, algo que el payaso de Scales insistió fervientemente.

-Condenado simio ¡deja de jugar conmigo! ¡ ¿Dónde Krystal?!- dijo Fox que la furia había superado su asombro.

-Ah sí, te llevare con ella, pero deberás pasar el escenario mi venganza que te tengo preparado si quieres que ella salga de aquí. Ahora si me haces el favor de seguirme para proseguir con tu tortura, y no te preocupes por el general Scales, ya mis esbirros verán que hacer con él.

Fox solo dio un gruñido de molestia, escupió un poco de sangre al suelo, coloco de nuevo su blaster, y fue en dirección hacia su cobarde enemigo, ignorando totalmente al otro que yacía noqueado. Por un lado estaba aliviado, pero por el otro estaba harto, quería acabar de una vez con Andrew, este lo debió notar en su mirada.

-Y nada de trucos McCloud, iremos a donde yo diga que vayamos, si intentas cualquier cosa, despídete de ella.

Fox logro tranquilizarse solo un poco ante el comentario, siguiendo a Oikonny por la puerta que este había abierto, apenas dándole un vistazo a la réplica de su amada. Penso sea lo que fuera Andrew le tenía preparado, el mismo no sería quien lo enfrentara, lo conocía bien, el ex miembro del equipo Star Wolf era un pusilánime, nunca había sido ni buen piloto de combate, por eso se regodeaba en atacar a Slippy en el combate aéreo, ni era un peleador como Scales, era a lo sumo un adulador de su fallecido tío, en lo único que podía lucirse era tal vez en sus tácticas de combate, y ataques a traicion, solo esperaba Fox que esta vez como las anteriores, su mega ego causara que su propio plan fracasara.

-Supongo que te gustaría que la Rana Rene, el viejo conejo de la suerte, y el pajarraco inaguantable estarían aquí para ayudarte ¿no es así?- dijo con ironía Oikonny mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, adelantado a Fox.

Fox no respondió, trataba de mantener su cabeza fría para pensar cómo salir de esta situación, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era no cayendo en el juego del sucesor de Andross.

-Sabes, no creía que me hicieran mi plan tan sencillo- continuo Andrew- por los reportes que mis fuentes tenían de tus subordinados, sabia donde localizar a gente importante para ellos, lo que no esperaba que ustedes mismos bajaran la guardia así de fácil, supongo que es normal que los "héroes" se den un merecido descanso del trabajo hecho. y encima me haces la jugada más entretenida dejándome capturar a tu perra jajajaja.

-Son mis amigos, imbécil, no tenías derecho a atacar mundos enteros para hacerme salir y hacer que ellos se preocupen por sus seres queridos, pendejo infeliz- dijo Fox cayendo en su juego apenas conteniendo su ira- y no te hables así de ella si quiere seguir conservando tus dientes Oikonny.

-Ahhhh, el pobre perrito se enoja si insultan a su perra, que adorable- respondió con tono irónico, y sintiendo que Fox se le acercaba para golpearlo- Si te atreves a tocarme, un solo botón de mi transmisor puede hacer que saques a tu zorra de aquí con más agujeros que un colador, cálmate, ya llegamos.

Andrew se paró frente a una puerta que requería reconocimiento de su palma para entrar, el mecanismo hidráulico, hizo un ligero sonido, y la puerta se abrió.

Esta habitación era más alta que la anterior y aun así estaba bien iluminada, de forma totalmente circular de entre unos diez a quince metros de lado, era como estar dentro de un gran cilindro.

-Bienvenido al cuarto de combate, Fox McCloud- dijo Andrew alzando los brazos como si la habitación fuera la gran cosa- Ah, mira, ya tenemos a alguien esperando.

Y Fox pudo ver una figura parada a pocos metros, la reconoció de inmediato, el pelaje azul, los adornos en el pelo, el traje azul de piloto.

-¡Krystal!- grito Fox. Pero ella no contesto. Mirando hacia Oikonny, ya sorprendido, y también algo asustado y molesto por esta situación- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo Andrew con una sonrisa sádica- mírala bien McCloud.

Prestando mejor atención a los detalles, Fox se dio cuenta, en vez de la usual tiara, tenía una especie joya violeta en su frente.

-¿Que rayos es esa gema?

-Ahh, es una invención que mis científicos crearon hace no mucho- dijo Andrew- al parecer entre tantos aparoids destruidos pudimos rescatar algunos restos bastante interesante, este es el resultado de uno de esos hallazgos: esa gema, como le dices, es un chip que genera la misma conexión que entre los zánganos aparoids con la reina, aún está en fase experimental, por eso lo estamos probando ahora mismo jajaja.

-Carajo, Oikonny, sos una vil cucaracha mentirosa, dijiste que la dejarías a ilesa-

-Y saldrá más o menos ilesa de aquí, si eres tu quien se muere McCloud- dijo Andrew apenas conteniendo la alegría por su plan en acción- Aquí está mi venganza: pelea contra ella hasta que alguno de los dos caiga muerto, al ganador no lo matare mwajamwjajaja.

Fox quedo totalmente shockeado por el siniestro anuncio de tan despreciable enemigo, la situación solo había pasado de mal a mucho, mucho peor.

* * *

_Muy bien se que las cosas se ven mal, y créanme lo son, pero creo que tocando el verdadero fondo de la situación es que las cosas pueden dar vuelta, o solo sumirse en un abismo terrible..._

_Como sea para donde me lleve la historia, espero reviews tanto buenos como malos, el primero que recibí tuve el gusto de leerlo temprano, espero que haya explicado bien la situación del capitulo anterior con el monologo inicial de Oikonny._


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Secretos y Tragedia

_"La cobardía es la madre de la crueldad."- Michel de Montaigne_

Fox se tardó un minuto que le pareció una eternidad en terminar de entender la siniestra situación en la que estaba y que había arrastrado a Krystal. Pensó en un instante en abalanzársele a Oikonny encima, pero un segundo después recordó las amenazas de antes, vio por encima de su cabeza y comprendió que lo que había dicho su cobarde anfitrión tenían sustento cuando noto que a unos diez metros sobre donde estaban parados había ventanas con soldados rebeldes apuntándolos con rifles francotiradores, más que salón de combate era algo más parecido al circo romano.

-Muy bien McCloud, tú decides- dijo Andrew apretando un botón del dispositivo de su muñeca que hizo girar una pequeña porción del muro haciendo aparecer una silla, más bien un trono, de metal, acojinado con rojas, camino tranquilamente hacia a su asiento dispuesto a apoyar su simiesco trasero- en lo personal, prefiero que te mate, así que vamos, alégrame el día.

-Momento Oikonny- dijo Fox un tanto escéptico- ¿Cómo sé que realmente es Krystal? Hace solo unos momentos Scales y tú me hicieron una desagradable broma - Dijo apuntando hacia ella, que aún permanecía de pie con los ojos cerrados, como sumida en un trance hipnótico.

-Cierto, cierto, está bien quieres una prueba de vida ¿No es así?- dijo esto, apoyando su mano sobre el comunicador de su oreja- Ya lo oyeron, desactiven el aparato unos segundos.

Apenas termino la frase y se sentó en su trono, Oikonny le hizo señas a Fox para que prestara atención. La extraña gema en la frente de Krystal, que hasta el momento emitía un sutil destello, se apagó del todo, y en apenas tres segundos la zorra azul abrió los ojos, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?- dijo agitando su cabeza, y llevándose una mano a la cara.

-¿Krystal?- dijo con visible temor en su voz, Fox no podía creerlo, sonaba como ella, sus ojos tenían la misma expresión de siempre, realmente era ella.

-¿Fox?- dijo sacándose las manos lo pudo ver a el- ¡Fox! ¡Ya recuerdo, tienes que salir de aquí, el va…

-¡**Suficiente, el tiempo de charla termino**!- Grito Andrew haciendo sonar su voz por un alta voz, y así de rápido como la gema se había apagado esta volvió a encenderse, dejando la mirada de Krystal totalmente vacía.

-Mierda- fue lo único que consiguió gruñir Fox entre dientes, y se dijo para si mismo- tengo que encontrar la forma de liberarla.

-¡Soldados, denle a nuestros invitados unos juguetes!- ordeno Oikonny, acto seguido se vieron caer dos bultos desde la ventanas que cayeron de costado lo más al centro posible de la habitación, eran dos vainas de cuero, que albergaban lo que parecía ser dos sables de metal- no espero que puedas dar pelea McCloud, no después de pelear a puño limpio contra Scales, y menos aún creo que tengas lo necesario para hacerle daño a ella mwjaajmawaja, así que les doy estas cosas viejas para que acaben esto lo más rápido posible, es lo menos que puedo hacer, muy bien diviértanse, porque yo si lo hare.

Acabado de decir lo que dijo con cruel arrogancia, presiono un botón sobre su trono, un gran pilar lo elevo hasta la altura de las ventanas, y se formó un barandal alrededor de el para hacerlo lucir algo muy parecido a un palco, era evidente que su arrogancia lo hacía pensar que era una ya era un especie de emperador ajusticiando a los criminales.

-Muy bien hombres, hagan empezar esto que me aburro- exigió Oikonny hablando por el comunicador.

Krystal seguía con su mirada inexpresiva, pero por primera vez se movió en dirección hacia el sable que tenía más cerca, corriendo a toda velocidad lo tomo y lo desenfundo en el acto, era una espada china conocida como dao, preparando el primer golpe, y tal vez el ultimo, intento darle a Fox un corte en vertical que logro esquiva con un medio giro, pero antes de poder responder, la zorra azul giro rápidamente su arma haciendo un corte en diagonal, que de no agacharse a tiempo el zorro de pelaje castaño hubiera acabado bifurcado.

-¡Krystal, detente por favor!- dijo sin éxito, ella no podía oírlo, y lo próximo que hizo con su arma fue tratar darle una estocada, a lo que Fox una vez más pudo evadir y esta vez responder, logro sostenerle la muñeca con una mano, y con la otra dar un golpe con la palma abierta en la empuñadura haciendo que soltara la espada, pero antes que pudiera ver como contenerla, Krystal se liberó de su agarre, y le retorció el brazo haciendo, que Fox se pusiera de rodillas apenas contiendo dolor- por favor..Krystal…tienes que reaccionar.

Viendo que aun permanecía ella con un rostro imperturbable e inexpresivo, Fox dio un fuerte respiro, en un rápido movimiento se estiro lo más que pudo en su posición, la tomo fuertemente de la pierna más cercana, y de un fuerte tirón la hizo caer al suelo, adolorido por su brazo, pero sin perder tiempo trato de mantenerla en el suelo, tratando de tomarla de sus muñecas (lo que admito, es una posición incómoda, dadas las circunstancias), pero antes de que pudiera decir que la tenía atrapada, ella recogió sus piernas dando una potente patada doble al abdomen de Fox, y levándose con gracia dando una vuelta de carnero, dando un ligero brinco.

Entre los golpes ya recibidos, y apenas recuperando el aire de la patada, Fox asumió la cruel y triste verdad, en verdad era ella, sus movimientos, aunque aún más agresivos de lo acostumbrado eran los propios de Krystal. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de asimilar eso cuando vio que ella volvió a tomar su arma, y volver corriendo hacia donde estaba el. Parándose y con resolución de no dejarse matar, pero tampoco dañarla, Fox corrió con todo las fuerzas que pudo a buscar la otra espada. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de tomarla, que su oponente dio un fuerte mandoble, al que el líder del equipo Star Fox a duras penas bloqueo colocando el sable sin desenfundar como escudo, acto seguido dio un rápido paso hacia atrás, haciendo que el peso de la dao golpeara el suelo.

Aprovechando el breve instante en que ella tardaba en levantar su espada y ponerse de nuevo en guardia, Fox pudo desenfundar el suyo, era un sable, como los que algunos militares aún tenían decorando en sus habitaciones. Ya estando en una situación más pareja, Fox trato de pensar en un plan, pero antes de tener una idea concreta de que hacer, Krystal volvió a atacar con su arma tratando de dar una estocada, la cual esta vez fue desviada con el sable con tal fuerza que no solo el ataque sino que la propia Krystal fue desviada del impacto pero sin perder el equilibrio siguió de largo, pudiendo conectar una patada con la pierna de lado opuesto que tenía su espada al pecho de Fox, el cual ya se le estaban acabando las fuerzas, no solo había tenido una breve pero dura pelea contra el general Scales, sino que ahora estaba peleando contra alguien que lo superaba en velocidad.

Krystal volvió a atacar, corrió rápidamente hacia él, con la dao de su lado izquierdo preparando una estocada, a Fox solo se ocurrió una cosa, no podía dispararle con su blaster sin arriesgarse a herirla gravemente, tratar de bloquearla o desviarla solo haría que contratacara, esquivarla a duras penas era un opción en su condicion, puso su sable del lado opuesto hacia el que ella tenía el su arma, y corrió hacia ella, ocurriendo lo siguiente en una velocidad impresionante, cuando Krystal lanzo su ataque, Fox dio un ligero paso de costado, levanto el brazo que tenía enfrente de la dao lo más que pudo, espero a que tanto el arma como el antebrazo de ella pasaran sobre su axila, luego de bajo más rápido posible logrando atrapar el brazo de ella desde el codo, Fox entonces dejo caer su sable, no porque ella lo estuviera golpeando con el brazo libre en el torso superior y en el rostro, extendió su mano lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cara de ella, tratando de llegar a la gema violácea que tenía en la frente. Sea por la maligna voluntad que la dominaba, o tal vez eran los reflejos y la velocidad que tenía, rápidamente se dio cuenta su objetivo, le tomo el brazo con el que ella tenía libre, y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, esto hizo que Fox perdiera el equilibrio y le soltara el brazo atrapado, cosa que su adversaria aprovecho y le dio un corte en el lado derecho.

Fox cayó sobre su sable, apenas consciente por el golpe y el corte, pudo agarrarlo, pero sin tener tiempo suficiente de procesar todo lo que había acabado de pasar, vio a Krystal saltando para darle el golpe de gracia tomando su espada a dos manos, se le nublo el juicio a Fox McCloud en ese último instante, preso de su instinto levanto su arma, cuando pudo entender lo que había pasado el peor de los escenarios lo tenía en frente suyo: Krystal estaba sobre el, atravesada por su sable completamente inmóvil, la espada de ella estaba tirada a apenas centímetros de su rostro, fue en ese oscuro instante que Fox grito con todas las fuerzas que pudo, se hubiera hecho un llanto inconsolable de no ser que las mismas se agotaron en pocos segundos y se desmayo ante la horrible y cruel realidad que tenia frente a el.

* * *

Andrew Oikonny hizo descender su trono para contemplar su obra, había logrado su objetivo sobrepasando los límites de la venganza pero al le parecía un precio bajo si a cambio había logrado quebrar a Fox McCloud.

Vio a su adversario tendido en el suelo, la mirada en blanco, la gesticulación de horror y dolor de antes de quedar inconsciente, la saboreo por un rato hasta que le causo cierto desagrado, presiono su comunicado y ordeno que viniera gente a limpiar los restos de su obra- Que alguien le cure las heridas a nuestro invitado, luego métanlo en una de las celdas.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con los resto, mi señor?- pregunto el soldado del otro lado del aparato.

-ha quedado inservible, a bueno, junten esto y el desastre que el general Scales dejo en el patíbulo, y láncenlo al espacio, con suerte habremos cubierto bien nuestras huellas.

-Entendido, Lord Oikonny.

-Ah, y si Scales ya despertó, díganle que quiero verle en el puente de mando, espero que hayan dejado ahí todo lo que les pedí.

-Sí Señor.

Seguido esto solo hizo una cosa más antes de dejar esa sala donde la escena tan cruel había sido llevada a cabo, movió a Krystal de encima de Fox, tendida boca arriba, extendió su mano y tomo el chip de su frente. Sin voltear, siguió su camino fuera de la habitación, apenas abrió la puertas seis de sus soldados entraron a encargarse de las dos figuras que yacían tendidas.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el puente Andrew pensó que la diosa de la buena fortuna finalmente lo había tocado, con el fin de los aparoids, Corneria apenas estabilizando la situación luego de la invasión, y el némesis de su tío por fin vencido, la oportunidad finalmente estaba en sus manos, había tenido que utilizar muchos recursos, robar y comprar información clasificada de la armada corneriana, pero ahora solo necesitaba concretar su último paso para hacerse con el control de Lylat usando aquella fuente de poder ancestral, y quien sabe, tal vez podría sacar un provecho más a la situación que tenía, pero antes tenía una cosa que hacer.

Camino por los pasillos hasta encontrar el ascensor principal, subió hasta el último piso donde estaba el puente de mando de su nave, se abrió la puerta, y dio un suspiro para contemplar su obra en acción, había una mesa sobre la cual normalmente habían mapas y planos del sistema, estos habían sido reemplazados por dos artefactos en concreto: una especie de collar dorado, y un guantelete color purpura conectado a un generador en una mochila, apenas los vio se colocó el guante de metal en el brazo derecho se puso la mochila encima y lo encendió, con la mano izquierda dejo el chip/ gema que tenía en la mesa, y tomo el collar, luego miro hacia la silla de mando, estaba de espalda hacia él, y al parecer ocupada.

-Vaya, al parecer ya despertaste. Espero que hallas disfrutado el espectáculo- dijo Andrew con tranquilidad, sin recibir respuestas.

-No fue exactamente como esperaba pero fue aún mejor- siguió hablando pero ahora apenas disimulando su arrogancia, pero aun así con quien hablara no le contesto.

-Al final creo que estaba a punto de llorar, ahí fue cuando colapso, bueno fue más de lo que esperaba de McCloud- dijo ya con un visible tono de ironía, y al ver que una vez más parecía estar haciendo más un monologo que una conversación, se puso molesto y dirigió hacia la silla- sabes, es de muy mala educación dejar a un anfitrión hablando solo.

Volteo la silla en forma brusca, quien la ocupaba estaba atrapada con grilletes en las manos y en las piernas. Estaba llorando en silencio, sus ojos turquesa abiertos derramaban lágrimas amargas que formaban ya un hilo fino que surcaba en vertical por el pelaje de su rostro. Su pelo de su cabellera color azul estaba muy desaliñado, su hocico temblaba, era Krystal, la auténtica Krystal, y por los visto en los monitores tuvo que ver como "ella" peleo con Fox hasta el amargo final, cerro con fuerza los ojos, inhalo profundamente, cuando los volvió a abrir una mirada de desprecio absoluto si fijo en Oikonny.

-Sos una basura viviente Oikonny- dijo guardando la compostura- una pila de mierda con vida, eso es lo que sos ¡no tenías derecho a hacerle eso a Fox!

-¡A CALLAR PERRA!- dijo abofándola con el dorso del guantelete- el infeliz de McCloud lo merecía.

-Fox tuvo que haber peleado contra ti- respondió Krystal- por lo menos el general Scales peleo su propia pelea.

-Y ya vimos cómo le fue jajaja- respondió, luego la tomo mandíbula para que lo viera a los ojos- agradece que no te haya matado el general, que en verdad era lo que él tenía pensado hacer, no, creo que tienes cierto valor que puede serme útil, si puedo encontrar la forma en la que esos poderes de telepatía funcionan tal vez podría replicarlos, así que de momento te dejare vivir.

-No sé qué mierda haya sido esa falsa yo que usaste contra Fox- dijo ignorando la razón de por cual ella seguía viva- pero jamás te lo voy a perdonar, el realmente creyó que peleaba contra mí, y yo también lo hubiera creído de no ser que estaba aquí.

-Bah…Mi versión del bio espía prototipo de mío tío resulto ser un fracaso- dijo visiblemente molesto- copia demasiado bien a quien replica, básicamente es como clonarte sin que el clon sepa que es un clon, a diferencia del prototipo esta cosa no tenía lealtad a su creador, sino le hubiera puesto el chip aparoid hubiera contando todo lo que tu sabias, y hubiera quedado arruinado, la parte buena es que esta cosa destruyo rápido su personalidad simulada, pero lo que si copio muy bien fueron tus habilidades de pelea ¿quién hubiera dicho que la novia de McCloud podía darle semejante paliza?

Ahí comprendió Krystal, Fox creyó que era ella, porque parecía, sonaba, incluso peleaba como ella, de no ser por el aparato que la controlaba a la bio arma, y el hecho que estaba desbordado física y emocionalmente, Fox hubiera podido notar la diferencia.

-¿Atacaste gente inocente, utilizaste a tus aliados, y me usaste descaradamente, todo eso para poder lastimar a Fox?- dijo Krystal con casi sorpresa de a donde llegaba la mentalidad de Oikonny.

-Se nota que eres nueva en esto- contesto Andrew con tranquilidad, y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mesa, tomo el chip de control con el guantelete- ¿quieres saber algo? Con este guante puedo controlar las acciones de quien maneja apretando los comandos, y algo más interesante, el proceso de control en robots o androides es relativamente rápido a comparación con seres vivos, algo así creo que había pasado con mi viejo compañero Pigma Dengar ¿no?

Krystal se dio cuenta de que era lo que tenía pensado hacer- Peleare hasta el final, el equipo te encontrara, y vas a pagar caro todo el mal que has hecho.

-JAjajaja! Por favor, eres realmente muy divertida ¿alguien te lo había dicho?, sin Fox McCloud no hay equipo Star Fox.

-Él no está muerto- dijo Krystal desafiante

-Aun no lo está, ese es un detalle que me he reservado- y Dicho eso, la tomo del cuello para que no se moviera, e igual que lo hizo con su doble no mucho antes de la llegada de Fox, el chip se pegó en su cabeza, ella resistió consciente, luego de eso quedó sumida en un sueño- cuando despiertes no podrás moverte a voluntad, y con el tiempo serás apenas una marioneta.

Apenas termino de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió atrás de él, entro el general Scales, tenía un brazo vendado y sostenido con una barrila, y el otro había reemplazado sus garfios por una garra de metal mecanizada, caminaba relativamente bien para alguien que había recibido una golpiza hace no más de media hora.

-¿Qué ocurrió, acabaste con él?- dijo Scales expectante

-mi jugada resulto bien, mejor aún que si hubiéramos matado a la chica como sugeriste mi estimado general.

-Entonces se acabó, McCloud está muerto.

-Me temo que no me exprese bien, acabe con él, pero aún sigue vivo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo el general Scales con furia

-Tranquilo general, la aparente muerte de su novia a sus manos lo ha dejado un despojo, no es ya más amenaza para nosotros de lo que podría serlo un insecto minúsculo, pero aun así vamos acabarlo.

-Bien dime donde esta y…

-No lo siento Scales. Lo haremos a mi manera: lo dejaremos en el planeta Titania, el desierto árido que cubre toda la superficie le dará una muerte lenta, y será afortunado si un Goras no lo devora.

-Muy bien entonces, entonces envíame de nuevo a Sauria, tengo que tomar el planeta de una vez.

-Uppps…creo que se olvidó esta parte del plan, veras Scales, para tomar Lylat cuanto antes he de ir a Sauria a hacerme con el mismo poder que tú también busca.

Apenas dijo esto por fin supo Scales cuáles eran las intenciones del cobarde simio-¡Lo sabía, solo me usaste!- gruño Scales que corrió para aplastar a Andrew Oikonny, a lo que este solo apunto con la palma de su guantelete disparando una descarga eléctrica, que lanzo a scales contra la puerta del puente.

Andrew se le acercó al general herido, y le coloco el collar dorado, este se estiro ajustándose cómodamente en el cuello de Scales, Andrew presiono un botón de su transmisor haciendo que el collar empezara a emitir una luz verde.

- Y tú te dejaste usar, según el reporte que el prototipo espía pudo robar difícilmente sin ser descubierto de la base de Corneria, dice que el dios Krazoa te uso a ti y a McCloud para lograr revivir.

-¿Y eso a que ti que te interesa simio?- dijo el general

-Todo general Scales, veras el "Dios Krazoa" era al mi tio Andross regresado de la muerte- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al revelarle la verdad al general Scales, tío y sobrino, ambos habían usado a Scales como una pieza en su tablero de juegos- si existe un poder así que trae a los muertos a la vida, imagina usándolo para algo más poderoso aun ¡es el poder absoluto y debe ser mío!

-Eres un…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el general Scales recibió una potente descarga que le sacudió todo el cuerpo.

-Que… ¿Qué es esta cosa?- dijo señalándose al collar.

-Ah, es un collar de disciplina- dijo Andrew- les pedí a mis hombres que lo programaran antes de que me lo dejaran sobre la mesa, simplemente no puedes atacarme, o insultarme, pero si cumples con el objetivo asignado te dejara libre.

-¿Y cuál es?- dijo Scales visiblemente furioso pero conteniéndose de atacar.

-Tu llevaras a mis hombres a bordo, y Fox McCloud a Titania, lo tiraran por ahí, y luego podrás ir a Sauria, para entonces mi paso final estará completo y tendré el arma definitiva para tomar el sistema- dijo observando su guantelete con ambicion.

Andrew recibió un mensaje de uno de sus soldados.

-Señor su nave ya está lista para partir lo esperamos en el hangar.

-Sí, ya voy- dijo y volviéndose hacia la aun desmayada Krystal, se acercó liberándola de su grilletes, presiono un botón que hizo que despertara, la mirada de ella no era vacía como la de su doble, pero si estaba apagada como la mirada de alguien en trance- tú vienes conmigo, así que levante del asiento, y subamos a mi nave- Krystal se incorporó y fue caminando sin decir nada y sin protestar, hacia la puerta del puente.

Y volviéndose al general se le acerco y dijo- tus órdenes son claras lagartija súper desarrollada: mis hombres conducirán la nave a Titania, tú no los atacaras, y en caso de tener que defenderlos, lo harás ¿quedo claro?

Scales dio un gruñido, y como recompensa recibió una descarga, se incorporó pero sin mucho que pudiera hacer, solo se resignó, Andrew Oikonny antes de irse le dio una ampolla de cristal con un líquido verde que saco de su bolsillo.

-Este suero aumenta temporalmente la fuerza y tiene cierto grado de curacion, úselo bien general Scales, con suerte no tendrá problemas con cumplir su objetivo- al estregarselo el general apenas y podia contener su rabia, pero prefirio tener que tragarse su orgullo a recibir otra sacudida electrica.

El heredero de Andross bajo junto a Krystal al hangar, ahí lo esperaba su nave: un interceptor venomiano para ir rápidamente a su objetivo. Subieron a la nave, y partieron en dirección al planeta dinosaurio, ya convencido de haberse vengado, y ahora preparado para conquistar.

Apenas se fue, el enorme crucero de batalla activo su sistema de camuflaje, haciéndolo invisible en el vacío del espacio.

* * *

_Hasta ahora este capitulo es el que mas difícil se me dio de encarar para escribir, necesitaba llevar a Fox al limite con tal de quebrarlo física y psicologicamente, ademas me era difícil plantear una situación de mantener a Krystal con vida y en secreto a vista del lector así que solo expuse la únicas razones para no matarla, llevarla a Sauria con fines que ya veremos pero creo que alguno ya debe suponer, y la razón científica de saber sobre la habilidad psíquica que tiene la zorra azul._

_Bueno sin mas que decir, a quienes hayan leído hasta este punto les agradezco y espero no defraudarlos, a partir de ahora estamos "saliendo del bosque" por así decirlo._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La Búsqueda

"_Los logros de una organización son los resultados del esfuerzo combinado de cada individuo."- Vincent Lombardi._

-Transmisión entrante- dijo para si mismo ROB en el puente de mando de la Great Fox, habían pasado ya unas dos horas desde que corto comunicación con Fox, y desde entonces se dirigió a un punto medio entre los lugares donde se encontraba diseminados el resto del equipo.

-Aquí Falco ¿alguien me copia? El trabajo en Zoness está hecho, esos piratas borrachos apenas me hicieron sudar, ROB ¿eres el único en la nave?

-Afirmativo Falco- contesto el Androide.

-¡Ja! Si esto no les enseña quien es el mejor piloto entonces nada lo hará.- dijo con su usual arrogancia- Ok ROB, me dirijo a la Great Fox.

Mientras el hombre pájaro seguía hablando otra figura se unió a la comunicación.

-Peppy aquí, la situación en Fichina recién se estabilizo.

-¿Que paso viejo, por qué tardaste?- pregunto Falco en tono burlón.

-En primera, porque según el informe que me llego, los hombres de Oikonny eran el doble de los piratas con los que peleabas tú, Falco.

-Hmph-

-Y no hubiera terminado tan rápido de no ser por Lucy.

-¿Qué paso Peppy?- pregunto Falco intrigado.

-Esa chica se le da muy bien para desobedecerme, tiene el temperamento de su madre eso es seguro, apenas me subí a mi nave y me contacte con ustedes, ella se subió a su propia nave, y prácticamente sofoco media rebelión ella sola.

-Entonces tu hija hizo la mitad de tu trabajo, si te estás haciendo viejo Peppy.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Falco?- respondió con una mirada suspicaz- ¿vas a decirme que Katt Monroe estaba contigo en una pelea y no hizo nada?

Falco puso una mirada que pone alguien cuando lo agarran con las manos en la maza, y dio un tos que tapo con su mano cerrada- Ejem, digamos que ella me ayudo un poco.

-Si me imagine- respondió Peppy como ya sabiendo la respuesta- me tardare un rato en llegar, ROB puedes darnos un avance de la situación, ya que supongo que Falco no lo hizo.

-Afirmativo- dijo ROB- avance del general Pepper: situaciones en Corneria bajo control por un grupo de cadetes que soportaron la segunda ola de asaltantes, en Katina, los escuadrones Husky y Bulldog acabaron rápidamente con la amenaza bajo el comando de Bill Grey, el general le ordeno que fuera a ocuparse con los asaltantes en Macbeth, situación en Aquas estabilizada desde hace ya una hora.

-¿Una hora?- dijo Peppy- es extraño que Slippy aún no haya regresado.

Y como por arte de magia, el rostro de la rana apareció en el panel.

-Hablando del diablo- dijo Falco.

-Wuoa chicos ¿ya están todos de regreso a la nave?- dijo Slippy

- Si Slip- dijo Falco- pero según nos acaba de decir ROB parece que fuiste el segundo de nosotros tres en acabar con el problema ¿nos explicarías eso?

-Ehhhhh, es gracioso que pregunten- respondió la rana- la cosa es que cuando llegue a Aquas ya apenas y quedaba algún pirata espacial que atrapar.

-¡Vaya! La armada debió responder muy rápido ahí- dijo Peppy.

-Bueno, la cosa es que no fui ni yo ni los hombres de general Pepper- dijo Slippy- fue Amanda la que acabo con casi todos ellos.

-¡Amanda!- dijo Peppy incrédulo- ¿pero cómo hizo tu novia para enfrentarse a unos piratas ella sola?

-Con la nave que habíamos estado armando- dijo Slippy emocionado- lo bautizo el Tapole, no es muy rápido pero es resistente, y se mueve muy bien bajo el agua.

-Jajajajajajaj, no sé qué es lo más divertido Slip, si el hecho que estés en pareja, o el que tu chica pueda acabar con piratas espaciales más rápido que tu- dijo Falco.

-Cállate Falco- dijo Slippy algo molesto.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien, Slippy?- pregunto Peppy

-Ahhhh, ni un rasguño- respondió aliviado y la vez fascinado con el pensamiento de su novia- es encantadora, salió a pelear cuando vio que los piratas estaban atacando el lugar de nuestra primera cita, cuando llegue estuvimos hablando, le dije que fue algo estúpido lo que hizo, ella dijo que si yo me arriesgaba ella se arriesgaría también, que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras atacaban nuestro hogar, luego me beso, me pidió que no me fuera en seguida, entonces me quede un tiempo hasta que se tranquilizó, le dije que tenía que volver porque eran las ordenes de Fox, y no me dejo ir hasta que le prometí que volvería a salvo, y entonces la bese, ahhhhh, por un segundo más y seguro y no venía chicos, eso se los juro.

-¡Jaja! Quien diría que además de ver a Fox babeándose por Krystal, llegaría el dia en que veríamos a Slip en la misma posición.- dijo Falco

-¡Cierto!- dijo Slippy sin prestar atención a lo último que dijo su compañero- ¿ROB que fue de Fox y Krystal?

-Que imprudencia la mia- dijo Peppy- entre tanta noticia olvide preguntar por ellos.

-Krystal fue atrapada por una gran nave venomiana con capacidad de camuflaje, Fox fue rumbo al sector Y para recatarla, al parecer la nave estaba siendo comandada por Andrew Oikonny.

-Maldita ser, debí haberlo sabido, los ataques fueron una distracción- dijo Peppy.

-ROB balde de tuercas y tornillos ¿por qué no nos avisaste antes?- dijo Falco visiblemente molesto.

-No culpes a ROB- dijo Slippy- el responde a lo que pedimos que nos diga.

-Como sea, tenemos que ir por Fox ¡pero ya! - dijo Falco.

-No, Slippy, Falco, vayan primero a la Great Fox por municiones, y lo que necesiten, ROB trata de localizar donde estaba la nave de Oikonny, yo me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto llegue- Ordeno

-Entendido viejo- respondió Falco

-Roger- contesto Slippy

-Órdenes recibidas- dijo ROB

* * *

En solo unos cinco minutos más tarde Falco había llegado al hangar de la nueva Great Fox, apenas hizo esto corrió a toda velocidad a la armería de la nave, y solo unos cinco minutos más llego Slippy, que fue lo más rápido que pudo al centro de mando. Cuando Falco fue ahí también, vestido con su traje rojo de piloto, usando un chaleco antibalas, y armado con dos blasters, los encontró al androide y a la rana buscando con desesperación a su líder.

-¿Nada aun?

-Nada, el sistema de camuflaje que estén usando debe ser uno bastante eficiente, ya que está bloqueando la señal del arwing de Fox.

-Mierda- dijo Falco- ¿ningún reporte de algo sospechoso en el sector Y?

-Tampoco- dijo Slippy llevándose las manos a la cabeza- no se me ocurre que hacer, Fox y Krystal deben estar en problemas, Falco, sino ya hubieran regresado.

-Pensar que Oikonny les está causando problemas es difícil de imaginar Slip, pero tienes razón.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Slippy muy preocupado.

-Solo podemos hacer una cosa, rodear el sector Y, y esperar encontrarlos ¿no tenemos algún detector en las arwing?

-Si Falco, pero se necesita estar muy cerca de la nave camuflada, ni siquiera sabemos donde habrá ido, porque es muy poco probable que se hayan quedado en el último sitio que ROB tuvo señal de Fox.

-Bueno pero es mejor eso que estar aquí sin hacer nada- respondió Falco.

Ambos se sentían impotentes aun con la habilidad en las arwing que tenía Falco, o la gran inteligencia en ingeniería que tenía Slippy para hacer grandes invenciones, no podían en este momento puntual una forma de salvar a sus camaradas y amigos.

Fue entonces que lo improbable, y aún más, lo impensable sucedió.

-Transmisión entrante- dijo ROB

-Seguramente es Peppy- dijo Slippy algo desanimado- abre la comunicación ROB.

Pero no era Peppy quien les apareció en pantalla. Delante de ellos apareció una vieja cara conocida, pelo gris, ojo de matón, el otro reemplazado por un implante cibernético, la expresión de su rostro siempre desafiante, el equipo Star Fox suponía que sus rivales habían sobrevivido a la destrucción del mundo aparoid, pero jamás habían esperado que Wolf en persona se presentara frente a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son la gallina y el sapo- dijo el líder del equipo Star Wolf

-Justo lo que necesitábamos- dijo Falco con sarcasmo- el saco de pulgas, y sus ayudantes.

-¿A quién le dices ayudante, Pajarraco? ¡Yo soy el gran Leon!- dijo el camaleón demente que apareció también pantalla.

-Cómplice, si, ayudante jamás- dijo Panther- ¿pero dónde está la hermosa Krystal? esperaba que estuviera con ustedes perdedores

-Más importante- dijo Wolf- ¿esta McCloud ahí, tenemos algo de información de Oikonny que tal vez le interese?

-¿Ustedes saben dónde está el mono?- pregunto Falco

-Despacio pollo espacial- dijo Wolf- el llorón de Oikonny vino hace una semana a nuestro escondite con su crucero a proponernos un trato: que peleáramos contra ustedes mientras él hacia una plan para acabar con Fox, le dije preferiría besarle el culo al general Pepper antes que el nos usara como señuelos, y menos aún si era para que fuera el que tuviera la satisfacción de acabar con McCloud, no nos los vendió así su plan, pero lo descubrí apenas se explicó. El muy infeliz trato de atacarnos con los idiotas que le siguen creyendo las tonterías que les prometió Andross, respondimos al fuego, y al minuto estaban huyendo más como cucarachas, pero antes de largarse Leon tuvo un segundo de cordura y les lanzo un rastreador.

-¡Ja ja ja! Así cuando volviera a pedirnos ayuda, preparamos la comida de antemano- dijo Leon- hmmmmm, sopa de mono berrinches ¿me pregunto a que sabrá?

-Ehh, si- dijo Panther con una cara miedo a su compañero- cuando supimos hoy de los ataques de piratas, y que la gente del simio se habían alzado, tantos ataques al mismo tiempo solo pudimos pensar que su plan había empezado a entrar en acción.

-Si pero no estaríamos aquí si Wolf no quisiera ser el quien mate al zorro Ja Ja Ja- dijo Leon.

-Como sea, si Fox no está entonces quiere decir que ya debe estar enfrentando a Oikonny- dijo Wolf- no hay problema entonces…

-¡Esperen!- interrumpió Slippy con desesperación

-Que es lo que te pasa gordito- dijo Leon- parece como si estuvieras al punto de lágrimas, lamentable tal vez debíamos dispararles un poco para que tengan razones para llorar.

-¡Puedes callarte de una vez lagartija bizca!- grito Falco-

-Tenemos problemas- dijo Slippy- verán Fox fue…

-¡Slippy no les digas nada a estos sujetos!- interrumpió Falco

-¡Mierda Falco! ¿Puedes tragarte tu jodido orgullo por una vez?- le replico su compañero- no tenemos muchas opciones, además estoy seguro que Fox en nuestro lugar haría lo mismo.

-Hmph…bah, esta vez tienes razón Slip- dijo el pájaro azul, bajando el tono de voz.

-Por todos los cielos, consiganse un cuarto de una vez- dijo Panther en tono burlón.

-Esperen ¿qué pasa con McCloud?- pregunto Wolf

-La cosa es, que Fox fue a tratar de rescatar a Krystal el solo de la nave de Oikonny, creemos que haya caído en un trampa, sino ya hubiera vuelto- dijo Slippy.

-Entonces McCloud fue vencido por Oikonny- dijo Wolf extrañado- si se dejó ganar por el sobrino mimado de Andross entonces no merece el esfuerzo de buscarlo.

-por favor- dijo Slippy- necesitamos su ayuda.

-¿El equipo Star Fox pide nuestra ayuda?- dijo Wolf con satisfacción- esto no tiene precio.

-Debemos ayudarlos Wolf- dijo Panther- si la hermosa Krystal está en dificultades debemos ayudarla.

-Al diablo con eso- dijo Leon- yo quiero mi sopa de mono.

-¡A callar ustedes dos!- dijo Wolf- ¿Qué me dices tú Lombardi, crees que McCloud está en dificultades?

-No quisiera admitirlo pero si Fox y Krystal aún no han vuelto de enfrentar a alguien como Oikonny solo quiere decir que están en una situación de mierda.

-Muy bien entonces- dijo Wolf- los ayudaremos a sacar a McCloud de la mierda en la que se metió, pero solo lo hago para verle la cara que pone cuando nos vea rescatarlo a él y a su novia.

-¿Creen que puedan darnos la frecuencia del chip?- dijo Slippy- si Peppy nos alcanza podría ayudarnos.

-Leon dale la información al sapo- ordeno Wolf, a lo que el camaleón acato en el acto, aunque un poco a regañadientes.

-¿Uh? Que extraño, según esto, se dirige a Titania- dijo Slippy analizando la trayectoria que le indicaba en la pantalla.

-No perdamos más tiempo Slip, vayamos por Fox- dijo Falco-Nos reuniremos con ustedes camino hacia allá.

-Entendido- dijo Wolf- Leon, Panther, vamos- dicho eso cerro la comunicación.

-¿Crees que podemos confiar en ellos?- dijo Falco

-Esto no me gusta más esto que a ti, pero si esos tres realmente nos ayudan a encontrar a Fox, tenemos que intentarlo.

-Heh, ya empiezas a sonar como el viejo Peppy, Slip- dijo Falco- ¡Hey ROB! Si te contacta Peppy mantenlo informado de lo que vamos a hacer, no vaya a ser cosa que al no vernos acá le dé un infarto.

-Afirmativo- contesto el robot.

* * *

Falco y Slippy salieron con prisa, fueron a buscar todo los que necesitaban para esta operación, si bien falco ya estaba listo para pelear, se colocó su scouter en el ojo derecho, y corrió lo más rápido posible a su arwing que salió disparada del hangar en menos de un segundo, Slippy lo siguió unos momentos después, había ido a su habitación, tomo su cinturón de herramientas, su comunicador, unas cuantas bombas pequeñas, y algunos otros aparatos que puso en cinturón, y fue a los tropezones los más rápido que pudo a su nave.

Al cabo de una media hora de vuelo pudieron ver las naves del equipo Star Wolf, los wolfen, en su camino.

-Ya están aquí- dijo Panther.

-Si Panther, todos podemos ver el radar, no se necesita estar cuerdo para saberlo- dijo Leon

-¿Encontraron la nave?- pregunto Slippy

-No, pero estamos cerca- dijo Wolf- unos imbéciles en interceptores venomianos trataron de emboscarnos hace un rato.

-¿Y que esperemos, a que se haga de día? vamos por ese mono- dijo Falco.

Las cinco naves se pusieron en marcha a toda velocidad, al cabo de unos minutos empezaron a ser atacados por naves de los soldados de Oikonny, cosa que contra los cinco pilotos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Siguieron andando, mientras la luz intensa del Solar pasaba sobre sus cabezas, se dieron cuenta que se estaban acercando a medida que más, y más naves enemigas trataban de cerrarles el paso.

-Ya está- dijo Slippy- el rastreador de mi Arwing detecta un gran crucero de batalla justo enfrente.

Y dicho eso, la gran nave de batalla se materializo frente a ellos, de su interior salieron unas cien naves venomianas, de distinta forma y tamaño, atacantes de distintos niveles.

-Parece que nos vamos a divertir- dijo Wolf- pero por desgracia, si estos son los que nos reciben entonces dentro deben quedar gusanos defendiendo la base.

-Y que tiene eso de problemático- dijo Falco- si hay problemas les disparamos.

-El problema es no poder aplastar a estos insectos- dijo Wolf- Leon, Panther, les dejo la diversión a ustedes, yo entrare con estos perdedores.

-Entendido Wolf- dijo Leon- vamos a hacerlos estallar, y después los freiremos en el Solar.

-Preferiría ser yo quien rescate a Krystal, pero está bien Wolf, nos encargaremos- djio Panther.

-Muy bien, manténgalos a raya mientras entramos, vamos, ustedes dos, vayamos a rescatar a su líder.

Wolf, Slippy, Falco, avanzaron mientras Leon y Panther se desplegaron hacia su lados, tanto la pantera como el camaleón disparaban moviéndose a toda velocidad, Leon riendo a carcajadas cada vez que derribaba a alguno, y Panther, con su usual de amenaza de quien vea su rosa roja (aún no sabemos si es la que lleva siempre en mano, o la que tiene pintada en su nave) conocería la muerte.

Los otros tres se movieron rápidamente, evitando a las naves enemigas, y si alguna trataba de cerrarles el paso, las derribaban con precisión, entraron rápidamente en el hangar del crucero de Oikony, y ahí no les quedo duda de sus sospechas al ver el arwing de Fox también en ahí.

Soldados rebeldes, les disparaban con sus armas, cosa que Falco y Wolf respondieron con los lasers de su naves, una vez los vieron retroceder descendieron.

-Ok ¿Slippy ya tienes el plano de esta cosa?

-Si Falco, es un crucero Zeram, por suerte estas naves están todas hechas con un mismo diseño- dijo Slippy- lo que aún me desconcertó un poco es que Oikonny haya agregado una unidad de camuflaje, pero bueno estas naves no pueden atacar, moverse, y estar invisibles al mismo tiempo.

-Quiere decir que lo más seguro es que estén usando las armas de esta cosa contra Leon y Panther- dijo Wolf- Muy bien, eso los mantendrá distraídos ¿dónde buscamos?

-Hay un elevador en el corredor que tenemos enfrente- explico Slippy mientras los planos se terminaban de descargar- debería llevarnos al puente de mando de la nave, solo hay que llegar ahí para…. ¡Cuidado!

Atrás de ellos una enorme mole de músculos casi les cae encima de no ser por la advertencia de la rana, más de dos metros de alto, piel verde, y ojos amarillos de malicia pura, estaban frente al general Scales, que habiendo usado el suero que le dio Oikonny las heridas ocasionadas por Fox estaban algo sanadas, pero lo impresionante era que sus se habían hecho más grandes.

-¡¿G-G-General Scales?!- grito Slippy alarmado sorprendido

-Así que este es el dinosaurio que Fox venció aquella vez- dijo Falco

-¡S-sí, pero antes no era tan grande!

-Habrá ido al gimnasio- respondió Wolf con ironía

-¿Qué carajo hace el líder de los Sharp Claw con Oikonny?- pregunto Falco

-N-no tengo idea- dijo Slippy- pero tal vez…

Antes de que pudiera decir más Scales se dio un salto, sobre ellos, cosa que se dispersaron antes de que el peso de su enemigo les cayera encima.

-Mierda, es rápido- dijo Falco

-Falco, tú y Wolf encárguense de él, yo iré al puente de mando a ver alguna pista de Krystal y Fox- dijo Slippy que empezó a correr hacia la puerta más cercana.

Scales al ver a la rana correr fue a perseguirla, pero antes de que estuviera a la mitad de camino, Wolf le disparo con su blaster por la espalda, Scales dio un grito de dolor, pero rápidamente se dio vuelta a atacar a su adversario embistiéndolo, cosa que Wolf respondió con una zancadilla, haciendo que el general tropezara.

-No te enojes conmigo, si le das la espalda a tu enemigo, lo normal es que aproveche su ventaja- dijo Wolf dando una sonrisa arrogante.

El dinosaurio se agazapo, y lanzándose velozmente en cuatro patas, pudo atrapar a Wolf, al que comenzó a estrangularlo mientras lo tenía boca arriba en el suelo, tan concentrado estaba en acabar con el lobo, que no vio la patada que recibió en la cara hasta que fue muy tarde y quedo el ahora boca arriba en el suelo.

-Estas peleando contra dos oponentes lagartija, no lo olvides- dijo Falco, que ahora tenía amenazado a Scales a punta de pistola para que se mantuviera en el suelo.

Wolf se incorporó un poco adolorido -Mierda, si sostenía un segundo más, no la contaba- dijo llevándose una mano al cuello, poniéndose junto a Falco para ver bien a su enemigo derribado.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos la pelea no había acabado, una fuerte descarga eléctrica hizo que el general Scales se levantara conmocionado, la expresión de su cara reflejaba un odio terrible. Falco no logro reaccionar a disparar, su oponente se le lanzo de frente dándole un cabezazo en el torso, lanzándolo por la habitación, y antes de que Wolf saliera del asombro de la recuperación de su adversario, Scales agito su cola rápidamente dándole un fuerte latigazo en horizontal que hizo que cayera de espalda.

-¿¡Que mierda acaba de pasar!?- grito Wolf levantándose

-¿y yo que voy a saber saco de pulgas?- respondió molesto Falco- alguien normal de una patada a la cara no se movería en un rato

-La piel de este tipo aguanta disparos laser- dijo Wolf- mantenlo ocupado un segundo, pajarraco.

Falco asintió a regañadientes con el lobo, dejándose enojar por el ataque recibido se levantó, apunto hacia el general Scales y dio dos tiros con su blaster, que su oponente esquivo, y se dispuso a acabar con el pájaro de una vez, mientras Falco seguía disparándole, y Scales aun estando a corta distancia seguía evitando los disparos, ya teniendo casi a quema ropas, el general dio un golpe certero al pico de Falco haciendo que se cayera de espalda, y ya harto de la pelea, el general alzo su nueva prótesis, dispuesto a hacer trizas a su oponente antes de que se pudiera levantar.

Pero antes de dar el golpe sintió un fuerte tirón de su cola, antes de que se diera vuelta a ver qué pasaba, Wolf había colocado su blaster con bayoneta en la espalda del General Scales, y de un tiro preciso, hizo que el collar dorado en su cuello explotara en pedazos, no sin provocar una explosión que los envolvió a ambos, para después hacerlos mando volar del impacto en direcciones opuestas del hangar.

Falco se pudo incorporar difícilmente del golpe y se acercó a Wolf que aún seguía tendido.

-¿Para qué hiciste eso, por que me salvaste?- pregunto Falco

-¡Ja! No te salve pájaro estúpido, tenía que destruir ese collar era lo que hizo que se levantara antes- dijo Wolf herido, levantándose- ¿está muerto?

Ambos se acercaron al líder Sharp Claw, totalmente derrotado, tenía un terrible quemadura en su espalda, pero aun así seguía respirando.

-Este sí que es un duro hijo de perra- dijo Falco

-Hare como que no oí nada, imbécil- dijo Wolf algo ofendido por el comentario- bueno a terminar el trabajo- dijo esto apuntando su blaster contra la cara de Scales.

-Un momento O'Donnell, yo tengo tantas ganas de enviar a esta lagartija al infierno como vos, pero creo que es mejor que lo tengamos de rehén, tal vez no sea útil.

-¿Es en serio, Lombardi?- dijo Wolf mirando a Falco, al ver que hablaba en serio dijo- bien, será a tu modo.

-ROB- dijo Falco en el comunicador- te envió un pedazo de basura jurásica en el arwing de Fox, mételo en algún cuarto blindado de la Great Fox.

-Afirmativo Falco- contesto ROB.

Entre los dos pusieron al inconsciente general en la arwing, Falco activo el piloto automático, la nave se encendió y por si misma se movió en dirección a la nave nodriza del equipo.

-Muy bien a buscar al batracio- dijo Wolf- con suerte no se habrá metido en problemas.

-Con Slippy no creo que sea posible- le contesto Falco.

* * *

Mientras Wolf y Falco mantenían enfrentaban al general Scales, Slippy logro ir por los pasillos de la nave enemiga sin muchos percances, intuyo tal y como dijo Wolf, que la mayoría de los soldados estarían afuera enfrentando a Leon y Panther, lo cual decidió aprovechar la ventaja.

Luego de unos cuantos pasillos de ir a hurtadillas tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible, yendo armado con el blaster que tenía guardado y el resto de su equipo en el cinturón.

La confianza de andar seguro casi se vuelve pánico cuando de la nada vio pasar unos guardias en dirección hacia él, Slippy se tuvo que contener de dar un grito de alarma, se trató de poner a cubierto, se puso junto a la puerta más cercana y presiono un botón a un costado haciendo que se abriera puerta, se ocultó en el cuarto que estaba a oscuras lo mejor que pudo y rogo que no hayan visto.

Una vez que oyó los pasos alejarse, salió de su escondite lentamente, y cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no estaban cerca como para volver de inmediato, la rana abrió la puerta y salió siguiendo el camino que había trazado en el plano de la nave.

Siguió dando vueltas pasillo tras pasillo hasta que finalmente encontró el elevador que lo llevaría al puente de mando de la nave.

Dio un profundo respiro, saco una bomba de su cinturón, y pulso el botón del ascensor- Jeez, más vale prevenir que lamentar- dijo para sí mismo subiéndose al elevador.

Pasaron no más unos breves segundos cuando el ascensor se detuvo y se abrió la puerta, para sorpresa de Slippy habían ocho soldados en el centro de mando, pero afortunadamente todos estaban más atentos a los wolfen piloteados por Panther y Leon, y alguno que otro prestando atención a la pelea en el hangar.

-A lord Oikonny no le gusta oír esto- dijo uno

-¡¿Por qué demonios nos ataca el Star Wolf, que carajo está pasando?!- dijo otro bastante alarmado al ver que varias de sus naves siendo destruidas.

-Han unido fuerzas, esto es de no creer- dijo un tercero bastante frustrado al intentar dispararles a los wolfen sin tener mucho éxito.

-¡Maldición!- dijo el primero- Lombardi y O'Donnel ya vencieron al general Scales, los tendremos encima de un momento a otro.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí!- dijo el segundo ya presa del pánico.

Pero antes de que se diera vuelta Slippy había lanzado un granada de humo cuidadosamente, cuando los soldados se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido, una cortina gris ceniza los envolvió a todos.

-Pero que mierda…- dijo uno

-¡Corran! Antes de que...-llego a decir otro ahogándose.

Cuatro de ellos cayeron desmayados en unos segundos, los otros cuatro trataron de ir hacia el ascensor a escapar o retribuir a su emboscador, pero Slippy, se había tirado al suelo boca abajo pero apuntando con su blaster y prestando atención a los soldados restantes, apenas veía una sombra moverse disparaba al aturdido soldado que caía al suelo sin vida, así repitió otras tres veces más hasta que no oyó otro movimiento.

-Debí haberlo pensado mejor- pensó para sí mismo Slippy, al darse cuenta que el humo descendía dispuesto a cortarle el aire- vamos, vamos, que ¿Qué harían Fox o Falco?

Saco lo más rápido que pudo algún plano de la nave, buscando de centro de mando, vio que habían por lo menos dos escapes de aire a en las esquinas superiores de la sala donde estaba, haciendo un cálculo rápido tratando de imaginar donde estarían envueltas en el humo Slippy dio un disparo, y dio en el blanco, el escape abierto, empezó a succionar la cortina de humo, que en unos cuantos segundos había desparecido más rápido aun de como se había creado.

-Muy bien, veamos que secretos tienen en esta nave-Dijo Slippy acercándose a una consola de mando.

Estuvo buscando entre los archivos sin cerrar que los soldados habían dejado abierto, luego paso lo rápidamente a los que parecían tener algún valor, pero sin olvidar a que habían venido también echaba un ojo encima a las cámaras de seguridad de la nave.

-Slippy ¿me copias?- escucho la voz de Falco en su transmisor

-Si Falco- contesto.

-Wolf y yo ya vencimos a Scales ¿Cuál es tu posición?-

-Estoy en la sala de mando, tuve algunos problemas en el camino hasta aquí-

-¿Ya tienes algo sobre Fox o Krystal?- pregunto Falco.

-Estoy revisando las cámaras de seguridad, solo dame un…Falco lo encontré, está en el nivel inferior de la nave parece que es la prisión, ahora te envió las coordenadas-

-Muy bien Slip, cambio y fuera-

-¿Y bien, hacia dónde?- pregunto Wolf al momento en que Falco cortaba comunicación con Slippy.

-Por ahora dijo que está en el nivel inferior, vayamos para abajo mientras nos pasa el mapa del lugar- contesto Falco.

El y Wolf fueron por los pasillos del crucero tratando de descender en cada ocasión que encontraba una escalera, estuvieron dando vueltas en círculos hasta que finalmente les llegaron las coordenadas de la prisión de la nave, ya con un rumbo mejor marcado siguieron las indicaciones de Slippy, pero lo que ninguno de los tres contaba era con la presencia de guardias en los niveles inferiores.

Al encontrarse con cuatro guardias, que se encontraron al dar vuelta en una esquina en uno de los tantos pasillos, no lo pensaron mucho el pájaro y el lobo dieron un golpe a los que tenían más cerca directo en la cara, noqueándolos al instante, y antes de que los segundos pudieran reaccionar ante el sorpresivo ataque, Falco y Wolf desenfundaron sus blasters liquidándolos de un tiro.

-¡Dile al Sapo gordo que avise la próxima vez si hay guardias en el camino!- gruño Wolf.

-Lo siento, mi error chicos- se defendió Slippy haciéndose oír desde el comunicador de Falco- Tienen que seguir directo por el próximo pasillo, no se preocupen no hay más guardias patrullando por ahí.

-Muy bien, fácil- dijo Falco

-Pero hay diez de ellos apostados en la ante sala de la prisión- prosiguió Slippy.

-¡Mierda Slippy! ¿podrías dejar de jodernos, y decirnos todo de una vez?- pregunto con ironía

-Ya dije que lo sentía cielos, solo estoy buscando saber que trama Oikonny- dijo la rana- por ahora parece que ha estado fundiendo aparoids para cosas como guantes de poder y corazas blindadas, pero nada de naves o cosas así...

-Muy bien sigamos- dijo Wolf visiblemente molesto cortando la conversación sin poner atención a lo que Slippy comentaba.

Los dos siguieron avanzando con cuidado por el pasillo, una vez se colocaron en la puerta que les habían señalado, se colocaron de espalda contra ella. Wolf le hizo un gesto a Falco para que le prestara atención, el lobo saco una granada de su bolsillo dando una sonrisa malvada, Falco entendiendo lo que iba hacer asintió con la cabeza, luego le hizo un gesto con los dedos contando de tres para atrás, al llegar al cero, presiono el botón de la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera. Dándose vuelta de inmediato, Falco saco blaster, y empezó a disparar en la sala.

-¡Sorpresa monos idiotas!- gritaba mientras disparaba, ante esto los guardias respondieron al fuego con fuego, pero antes de que pudieran apuntar Falco y Wolf se pusieron a cubierto contra las paredes, y en apenas cinco segundos se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

Entrando en la ante sala, vieron a los guardias tendidos en el suelo, seis de ellos no se movían, y otros tres estaban mal heridos.

-Ja, débiles y estúpidos, todos ellos- dijo Wolf pero antes de que pudiera vanagloriarse de su ataque Falco le salto encima- que cara…

El pájaro no le respondió por hacerlos caer al suelo, apunto con su blaster y de un tiro certero derribo al décimo guardia que se había escondido en un rincón de la sala detrás de una mesa.

Levantándose Falco, y tendiéndole la mano a Wolf dijo- Supongo que ya estamos a mano ¿no saco de pulgas?

-Ja, eso quisieras- respondió Wolf levantándose solo.

-Muy bien entonces- dijo Falco y pon- Slippy alguna otra sorpresa que se te haya olvidado mencionar.

-No pero algo está mal- dijo Slippy- no veo muy bien a Fox en la cámara pero esta tendido ahí desde hace un rato.

Falco y Wolf al escuchar eso se apresuraron, le dieron un disparo al interruptor de la puerta de la celda que se abrió de par en par abruptamente, y ahí lo vieron, en la celda mal iluminada, esposado de pies y manos, estaba Fox McCloud con la cabeza abajo y las manos sobre la frente, ni se inmuto al abrirse la puerta.

-¡Fox!- grito Falco-

-Falco- respondió el prisionero con un tono fúnebre levantando la vista- ¿y tú también Wolf?

-La madre que me pario McCloud, te vez como un saco de basura- dijo Wolf con seriedad.

-¿Dónde está Krystal? venimos a sacarlos de aquí- dijo Falco.

-Está muerta- respondió Fox con un tono melancólico.

-no es posible- dijo Falco sorprendido- no es jodidamente posible que sea cierto Fox, debió ser tu imaginación.

-No Falco, es verdad, yo mismo la mate- respondió con angustia.

Wolf y Falco se miraron con una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto en sus rostros, al parecer su misión de búsqueda había concluido, pero el rescate estaba lejos de terminar.

* * *

_El capitulo habla bien por si solo creo, tenia que reagrupar al grupo y de paso poner al equipo rival como hilo conductor, tal vez la razón del Star Wolf no parece muy fuerte como para ayudar, yo creo que el ego de este equipo es enorme tanto como para que de alguna forma quedar en superiores ante Star Fox, no lo solo peleando contra ellos._

_Bueno, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, dejen reviews si les parece, y sino les parece también jajaj._


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: el rescate

"_Hay instintos más profundos que la razón."- Arthur Conan Doyle_

Falco salió de su asombro ante la declaración irreal de su líder, pero viéndolo ahí postrado, deprimido y esposado en aquella celda, comprendió que lo que Fox decía era cierto. Aun así, tomando fuerzas para no mostrar dolor ante la pérdida de su compañera de equipo, el faisán antropomórfico dijo calmadamente mientras se acercó al convaleciente zorro.

-Vamos Fox, salgamos de aquí.

-No- contesto Fox con una voz ya apagada, el hecho de decir que mato a Krystal parece que le quito lo que quedaban de sus fuerzas- No, déjenme acá, por favor, estoy muy cansado…

-Ni jodiendo te dejamos en este basurero- dijo Falco- vamos Fox larguémonos de esta lata oxidada, y hagamos que Oikonny lamente haber nacido.

-Déjeme solo, no quiero pelear mas- respondió el zorro melancólico- ¿qué caso tiene? no pude protegerla, todo paso muy rápido, mi mano reacciono tome la espada para defenderme, ella… tenía un expresión terrible en su rostro, se sintió traicionada, y no la culpo, no, no tiene caso ¿entienden? No puedo ayudar a nadie, no me necesitan, solo déjeme en paz…

Falco esta vez se quedó sin palabras, sabía que con Fox en ese estado no podía pelear, mucho menos liderar al equipo, trato de pensar en una excusa, cualquier que hubiera podido servir, pero se dio cuenta que la palabras no servirían de nada.

Paso rápido de una calmada compresión, a un su rápida agresividad usual, se acercó a Fox, y con su blaster le disparo a la esposas en sus extremidades dejándolo libre.

-Te voy a sacar de este lugar, aunque te tenga que arrastrar de la cola McCloud- lo tomo del traje tratando de alzarlo, pero era como cargar con un peso muerto, le costó mucho levantarlo del suelo- Vamos Fox, no lo hagas más difícil.

Una vez que Falco pudo más o menos incorporarlo, Fox con expresión de algo poco más que muerto, trato de dar un paso, se tambaleo y cayó de nuevo al piso, como si todos sus huesos estuvieran hechos de vidrio, quedando en la misma posición que lo encontraron.

Ya no pudiendo soportar más el bochornoso y patético espectáculo, Wolf, que se había quedado al margen, se acercó con furia a su rival caído, aparto al faisán de un empujón, espero a que Fox alzara la vista para ver la expresión mezcla de ira con decepción que le provocaba, apenas el zorro lo vio, el lobo gris se agacho un poco, y de un fuerte y bastante contundente golpe en la cabeza, que hizo que esta diera un golpe seco contra la pared de metal, que dejo desmayado a Fox en el acto.

-Ya está, sácalo de esta lata de sardinas- prácticamente Wolf ordeno a Falco.

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa Wolf?- impactado de que hubiera golpeado a Fox en ese estado.

-Perdi mi tiempo, eso es lo que pasa- contesto friamente, y poniendo dos dedos sobre su comunicador- Leon, Panther, no largamos de esta mierda.

-¿en serio, tan pronto? Los gusanos de Oikonny no nos hicieron ni entrar en calor, aunque nosotros si a ellos- dijo Leon- pensé que veníamos pelear contra McCloud y compañía.

-No esta vez Powalski- contesto Wolf

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Panther- ¿Qué fue del zorro y de Krystal?

-Eso es problema de estos perdedores, ya les contare luego.

Dicho eso, sin voltearse Wolf abandonaba la celda, ya estaba en el umbral cuando se detuvo en seco, ya entonces Falco se había cargado a Fox sobre el hombro y estaba viendo su espalda.

-Dile a McCloud, que anotare los tantos con él en otra ocasión, no sería divertido acabar con él en ese estado- dijo Wolf con tranquilidad, casi con un tono compasivo, pero nadie excepto el propio lobo sabría decirlo con certeza.

Falco le tardo unos segundos captar el mensaje, a pesar de las veces que lo habían ayudado durante la invasión aparoid, él nunca se fio, y aun después de esto no lo hizo, del star Wolf, por más que Fox si lo hiciera, siempre lo pensó por el lado de que realmente el único objetivo de O`Donnel era aplastarlos a ellos con toda su fuerza, pero ahora vio otra verdad, el lobo gris, jefe de muchos bandidos y matones, tenía cierto sentido del honor que nunca hubiera esperado de un canalla ordinario. El Faisán solo decir- les patearemos el culo, cuando acabemos Oikonny.

-Ja, No puedo dejarlos hacer eso- dijo Wolf volteando la cabeza dando una última mirada hacia atrás.

Dicho eso se apresuró a salir de ahí, con una velocidad sobrenatural debió moverse el lobo, que ya cuando Falco, cargando a Fox sobre su hombro, había vuelto al pasillo anterior a la celda, ni rastro habían quedado de Wolf, aunque siguiendo el camino por donde habían venido, muchos guardias nuevos yacían muertos o inconscientes.

Ya pasando unos cuantos minutos de andar por los insufribles pasillos del crucero venomianos, cuando más o menos estuvo cerca del hangar de la nave, el faisán coloco su mano libre sobre el comunicador de su oreja.

-Slippy, me copias- dijo Falco, exhausto de cargar a su líder.

-Te copio Falco- contesto Slippy- estas llegando al hangar, no te preocupes, salvo unos pocos soldados escondidos en otras salas, no tendrás problemas, ROB está piloteando el arwing de Fox, asi lo podes traer de vuelta.

-Muy bien, ya me empezaba a ser un dolor en el trasero tener que cargarlo en esta lata oxidada ¿Qué fue de Scales, y que estás haciendo todavía en el puente de esta cosa?

-ROB me informo que Scales fue puesto en la celda de contención que tenemos en la Great Fox. Estoy guardando una copia de la información de Oikonny que creo que puede ser útil, y plantando un virus en su sistema que cuando acabe con él, no van a poder ni usar una calculadora con esto o cualquier otro que este enlazado.

-¿Es como la cosa que tu papa programo con los aparoids?

-Jajaja, comparado con el virus apoptotico, esto es un juego de niños de cincos años- le contesto Slippy- su seguridad es pésima, empiezo a pensar que si Oikonny nos está causando problemas es porque realmente nunca lo habíamos tomamos en serio.

-Puede que sea así, Slip- contesto Falco algo cansado y triste recordando que Krystal había pagado el precio de subestimar a Andrew Oikonny.

-Falco, escuche lo que dijo Fox, y no puedo creer que sea cierto lo de Krystal- dijo Slippy algo triste, pero con una extraña convicción.

-Yo tampoco, pero Fox estaba ahí, él sabe lo que vio Slippy-

-Si pero creo que debe haber otra explicación, Oikonny tiene cámaras de seguridad en esta carcacha, pero por alguna razón, sus hombres borraron todo lo anterior a nuestra llegada, no sé, Falco algo en todo esto huele a podrido.

-Ya veremos Slip, ya veremos- dijo Falco y ingresando- ya veo el arwing de Fox en el hangar, nos vemos la nave.

-Cambio y fuera- contesto Slippy.

Falco coloco a su camarada lo mejor que pudo en el arwing vacía, vio cerrarse automáticamente la cabina del piloto de esta, y lentamente ver moverse hacia la salida, el faisán dio una última mirada alrededor, viendo que indudablemente el wolfen de Wolf no estaba ahí, y luego de eso subió rápidamente a su propia arwing, pensando únicamente en como harían para detener a Andrew Oikonny, el cual no sabían ni a donde se había ido, o que planeaba hacer ahora que Fox estaba vencido.

* * *

Al cabo de unas cuatro horas, Fox despertó en su habitación en la Great Fox, la cabeza le ardía de con un dolor palpitante, pero eso apenas le importaba. Estaba deshecho, había fracasado como líder, y más aún como pareja, había permitido que tanto Krystal como el cayeran en un trampa que le había costado la vida a su camarada, amiga, y compañera, pero más oscuro era el sentimiento de intranquilidad, causado no solo por la conmoción de lo que había hecho con sus manos, sino por algo que el mismo no podía explicarse.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como en un estado de meditación profunda, tratando de razonar todos los sucesos que ocurrieron, viendo si podía entender esa sensación, que por más que lo intentara el mismo se daba cuenta que era ajeno a su angustia, pero el cansancio, y el dolor le impedían poder ver que era, hasta que simplemente desistió, y se recostó otra vez.

Todo esto fue visto por Slippy, Falco, y ROB por las cámaras de seguridad, en el centro de mando, el robot hacia varios sondeos con precisión, mientas la sensación del faisán y la rana ante lo que veían era una mezcla de angustia y frustración, habían perdido a Krystal, y a pesar de sacar a Fox de la celda en que lo encontraron, su líder seguía cautivo, por lo que estaba camino a perderse el también. Slippy estaba investigando la información obtenida del crucero venomiano, habiendo tenido que sacar directamente de las maquinas del crucero al no poder copiar varios archivos, sin tener aún mucho éxito en descubrir algo que esclarezca lo sucedido, aparte de descifrar algunos códigos, o armas, o equipo, mientras que Falco se estaba dejando consumir por una amarga ira en silencio.

-Informe completado- dijo ROB quebrando el silencio- aunque tiene algunas costillas y huesos rotos, Fox se encuentra fuera de peligro.

-Ok, gracias ROB- contesto Slippy sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Estará fuera de peligro, pero así hasta un niño de cinco años podría darle pelea- contesto con sarcasmo Falco- ¿algo interesante ahí Slippy?

-¡Jeez Falco! Necesito tiempo para esto- contesto la rana algo alterada- no he podido recuperar las cintas de seguridad con ningún programa, y parece que subestime algunos de sus sistemas de seguridad, hay algunos archivos particulares bien guardados, podrías no estarme viendo por encima de mi hombro por cinco minutos.

-Está bien, perdón por preguntar- contesto en forma irónica el faisán- Voy a ver como esta.

-Falco déjalo solo- dijo Slippy que paro de observar a la pantalla- Necesita tiempo para…

-¡A la mierda con eso!- grito Falco- la última vez que vi éramos un equipo capaz de enfrentar cualquier amenaza, y ahora a la primera que nos va un poco mal ¿nos caemos abajo como una casa cartas? Si Fox no reacciona pronto, y averiguamos el plan de Oikonny vamos a tener que enfrentar un problema serio, así que vos seguí sacando lo que puedas de la máquina y yo voy a ver si puedo que termine con el festival de lágrimas.

Dicho eso y sin decir nada más, el faisán antropomórfico se dirigió a la puerta del puente de mando enérgicamente, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera posible para sacar a su líder, y amigo, de aquella depresión.

Slippy simplemente se cayó, acatando a su compañero, y volvió a su trabajo, pidiéndole luego ayuda a ROB para ver si había algún método para desbloquear la información mejor guarda de Andrew Oikonny. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio tratando de sacar las múltiples barreras de seguridad cuando de repente el robot otra vez rompió el silencio.

-Transmisión entrante- dijo, y Slippy se sintió aliviado al ver la cara de su viejo compañero aparecer en pantalla.

-Ya estoy en dos minutos en la nave muchachos- dijo Peppy- ¿Cómo están las cosas, Fox ya despertó?

-Despertó hace poco, Peppy- contesto la rana viendo en el radar acercarse el Arwing del conejo- pero sigue igual que cuando Falco lo encontró, esto es grave, aun no puedo creer lo de Krystal.

-Es difícil, si- dijo Peppy con algo de pena- pero en verdad que este no es el momento de lamentarse, sino seguimos adelante y vemos que está tramando el sobrino de Andross, todo el sistema puede estar en gran peligro.

-Facil decirlo Peppy- contesto Slippy- no creo que para Fox sea tan fácil.

-No es fácil para ninguno de nosotros, y menos para Fox- dijo Peppy- pero debemos actuar ¿Dónde está Falco?

-Tratando de hacer reaccionar a Fox-

-Dios mío ¿lo tienes en pantalla?

-A ver, espera que estaba viendo estos datos…la puta madre ¿¡Falco que mierda estás haciendo?!

En pantalla, Falco estaba golpeando a Fox en la cara, con una expresión amarga en el rostro, no golpeándolo solo para hacerlo reaccionar y que devolviera los golpes, lo golpeaba para desahogarse.

-¡Mierda McCloud!- dijo deteniéndose de golpearlo ante el grito de Slippy que se escuchó en el comunicador de la habitación, se sentó en la única silla que había ahi- ¡si hubiera esperado que te hicieras tan lamentable me hubiese largado hace tiempo!

-Anda al carajo, Falco- le contesto Fox, pero aun con su tono sombrío- si quieres irte hazlo ya, no puedo hacerme cargo de este equipo, ya les falle una vez, no puedo dejarlos que mueran a mis manos.

-Fox ya hemos arriesgado el puto cuello por vos muchas veces, en algún momento teníamos que afrontar algo así- contesto Falco- No es que Krystal haya sido más o menos importante para nosotros como lo es para vos, pero tenemos que afrontarlo, ir a buscar al mono malnacido y hacer que pague.

-Falco, por favor, estoy muy cansado, no puedo más- contesto con un tono melancólico.

El faisán se acercó una vez más a golpearlo, estaba dispuesto a no darse por vencido así no más, no con tanto en riesgo, y no después de todo lo que había pasado, pero antes de que el puño fuera a dar el contundente impacto, Falco inesperadamente se detuvo, no porque hubiese pensado que era una causa perdida, su líder había mostrado muchas veces salir de condiciones peores, pero seguramente finalmente su cabeza, que convengamos que no es el más despierto del equipo a momentos de sacar una solución que no involucre volar, disparar, o patear culos, se dio cuenta que la ayuda que su amigo necesitaba, estaba un poco más allá de la razón de puño.

Sin decir nada se dio vuelta saliendo de la habitación, cuando de golpe la puerta mecánica se abrió ante él y vio al viejo conejo parado frente a él, con una mirada de cansancio y enojo en el rostro, al parecer apenas vio al faisán tratando de arreglar la situación a grito y golpes se apresuró en llegar y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de Fox.

-Peppy, yo…

El viejo conejo sin mediar palabra le dio una bofetada al faisán, que se quedó helado ante la sorpresa del golpe.

-¡Parecen mocosos de doce años!- grito el conejo- no tienen remedio, anda a ayudar a Slippy, parece que encontró algunos datos importantes mientras tratabas de hacer de terapeuta acá, déjame Fox a mí.

-Sí, viejo, en seguida- respondió Falco dirigiéndose al puerto de mando.

Peppy entro en la habitación, Fox ni se había inmutado con el grito, y apenas le dirigió la mirada al verlo sentarse en la silla de su cuarto.

-Fox, muchacho- comenzó a decir el viejo conejo.

-¿Qué pasa Peppy?- pregunto el zorro mirándolo a los ojos con cara convaleciente

-¿Qué pasa? Todo Fox, créeme que se por la situación que estás pasando, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que debemos hacer.

-Está bien- contesto Fox con un tono sombrío, él sabía tan bien como todo el equipo que Peppy había pasado por la pérdida de seres queridos como su esposa Vivian, y su compañero, el padre de Fox, James McCloud, además también sabía que el viejo conejo no se iría sin decir lo que tuviera que decir

-Fox, si Oikonny cumple su objetivo, que seguro será el mismo que el de Andross, entonces todo por lo que hemos luchado todos estos años, no habrá servido de nada, el equipo Star Fox debe detenerlo.

-¿Cómo Peppy? ¿Cómo puedo dirigirlos y esperar no equivocarme? la idea de que Krystal haya muerto a mis manos me está partiendo en dos, no puedo ni pensar si a eso Falco, Slippy, o tú, les llegara a pasar lo mismo.

-Por Favor Fox, sabes que así era este trabajo, peleamos todos para uno y uno para todos, y eso sé que lo entiendes mejor que nadie, lo sabía tu padre, y yo no estaría aquí si el no fuera el tipo de líder que fue.

-Pero siendo como fue, fue como paso el asunto con Pigma.

-Es cierto, tu padre era seguro de sí mismo, y no dudo de Pigma, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de la verdad, pero en todo el trayecto hasta Venom, James se hubiera sacrificado por Pigma, así como lo hizo para darme a mí la oportunidad para escapar.

-Pero no es lo mismo- contesto Fox- acá fui yo quien los traiciono, eso es lo que me expreso la mirada de Krystal, apenas creer que yo lo haya hecho.

-Fox, ahora lo veo más claro- dijo Peppy- más allá del miedo a que el equipo fracase y muramos peleando, que es lo más común del mundo y en verdad dudo que ese sea el problema, creo saber por tu expresión que es lo que te agobia.

Fox lo miro fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, una expresión angustia y sorpresa se dibuja en su rostro vulpino, pero para el conejo la dicotomía estaba bien plasmada en sus ojos- ¿Qué es entonces?

-Solo responde a esta pregunta muchacho, y respóndela con la sinceridad: ¿Qué te está diciendo tu instinto?

Entonces Fox comprendió, la angustia, se había transformado en miedo, miedo a estar volviéndose loco, porque la respuesta era en verdad lo que estaba lastimándolo tanto por dentro.

-Mi instinto me traiciono Peppy- dijo Fox tratando de evadir la respuesta- no puede ser que...

-Contesta lo que te pedi- dijo Peppy con un tono severo en su voz y en su rostro.

-No Peppy, no puedo contestar…

-Responde Fox

-Es que no puedo, no tiene sen…

-¡Responde la maldita pregunta!

Y entonces ante la presión, Fox junto fuerza en su garganta y grito con todas fuerzas: ¡ESTA VIVA! ¡No sé como pero mi instinto me dice que ella sigue con vida!¡Mi cabeza y mis sentidos me están diciendo que la asesine, pero acá- dijo señalándose al corazón- me está diciendo que ella no murió!

Peppy se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta pero a la vez se sintió aliviado, porque sabía que el muchacho que había prácticamente educado el mismo había contestado con sinceridad y convicción, pero casi se espantó al ver que apenas termino de vociferar, el joven zorro se desplomo sobre su cama.

* * *

Le habrán parecido apenas unos instantes, aunque en verdad había pasado ya unos varios minutos desde que perdió el sentido, cuando escucho algo.

-Fox, Fox despierta- dijo una voz familiar

-¿Qué, quien me habla?- llego a responder apenas abriendo los ojos.

-Abre los ojos- dijo la voz.

-Espera, esa voz ¿Krystal?

-Sí, Fox soy yo- contesto, y ahí fue cuando Fox la vio la misma mirada serena, el mismo pelaje azul, era ella no había dudas de eso, ambos estaban en un espacio extraño, no habían paredes, techo o piso, pero no flotaban, parados sobre la nada estaban en una habitación en blanco con una suave neblina.

Fox casi sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando solo llego a preguntar: ¿Dónde estamos?

-En tu cabeza Fox- respondió Krystal- me costó mucho poder encontrarte, estabas bloqueado por tanta angustia y tristeza que no podía llegar a ti, creo que ninguno de los demás había podido aun teniéndote al lado.

-Lo siento, es que pensé que te había matado, y aun lo sigo creyendo como es que…

-Fox no hay tiempo para explicarte, pero tienes que recuperar la compostura- la interrumpió- Oikonny y el resto de sus tropas asaltaron Sauria junto con los Sharp Claw, me usaron para saber dónde estaban las Spell Stones, y para canalizar a los espíritus Krazoa, yo apenas y puedo controlar mi cuerpo, no puedo mantener por mucho más tiempo este conexión metal.

-¿Espera entonces el planeta va a quebrarse de nuevo?

-Si no hacemos algo rápido, sí, pero aparte de eso Oikonny tiene planeando usar las energías de los espíritus sobre el palacio Krazoa para algo grande, aún no he visto que será, está tomando las preparaciones en una de sus naves él va…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Krystal empezó a desvanecerse en la niebla- Fox, no tengo más tiempo, tendrás que encontrar la forma de detenerme a mí también, mi mente empieza a sucumbir al control.

-Krystal- Fox corrió hacia ella, y un poco antes de que se desvaneciera la abrazo con fuerza y dijo- te prometo que esta vez te salvare, los chicos y yo lo haremos.

Ante eso y ya desapareciendo, Krystal le devolvió el abrazo, dio una sonrisa y dijo- Sé que así se será, Fox.

El joven zorro se sintió profundamente aliviado como si hubiera sacado de encima un terrible peso, su mirada cambio, se transformó volviendo a poner la misma mirada de seguridad y astucia que siempre tenía encima, luego de esa rápida despedida Fox se vio también envuelto por la niebla por un instante, y al segundo siguiente abrió los ojos en el mundo físico, Peppy, Slippy, Falco y ROB lo estaban rodeando.

-Whoa! Qué manera tan rara de esperar que alguien se despierte- bromeo Fox, lo que dejo a Slippy y Falco sorprendidos, y a Peppy sonriente al ver que su líder había salido de su estado de depresión.

-¡Aleluya McCloud! Ya estaba a punto de largarme cuando el viejo Peppy nos avisó que te desmayaste- dijo Falco saliendo del asombro, bromeando.

-¿Fox ya estás bien?- pregunto Slippy aunque ya de por si sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

-Si Slip, ya estoy mejor, lamento que se preocuparan por mí- contesto el zorro con una tranquila gratitud.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Fox?- pregunto Peppy- creía que ya había visto todo, pero nunca vi que una persona se desmayara así antes.

-Tenías razón- le dijo Fox a Peppy- mi instinto estaba en lo cierto, mas allá de lo que la razón me decía.

-Seguir la razón es mayormente lo concreto en hacer, no estuviste mal en hacerle caso- dijo Peppy- pero hiciste mal en hacer oídos sordos a tu instinto Fox, es lo que siempre te había dicho antes "confía en tu instinto" no lo decía por nada.

-Y vaya que si la tenías, en efecto Krystal sigue con vida- dijo Fox para sorpresa de todos

¡¿Estás seguro Fox?!- dijo Falco incrédulo, pero apenas conteniendo la alegría por la noticia

-Hablo conmigo telepáticamente, está siendo manipulada por Oikonny, están en sauria preparando algo sobre el palacio Krazoa.

-Vaya que eso sí que es demasiada información de repente- dijo Slippy

ROB fija el curso hacia Sauria de inmediato- le ordeno Peppy a ROB.

-Entendido- respondió el robot saliendo del cuarto.

-Falco ve a revisar las arwings, necesitamos estar listos para la pelea- le ordeno Fox.

-Vaya ya se despertaste y estas ordenando como si fueras el líder.

-Soy el líder, hasta donde revise esto seguía siendo el Star Fox- dijo con un tono burlón.

-Sí, sí, en seguida McCloud- dijo el Faisán retirándose satisfecho al ver que estaban de nuevo en acción.

-Fox necesito que mires esto- dijo Slippy mostrándole un holograma en un dispositivo de proyección que tenía en la palma de su mano-

¿Qué es Slippy?- pregunto viendo que se trataba de una especie de robot o androide

-Esto es lo que creo que uso Oikonny contra vos, al principio tenía mis dudas pero ahora estoy seguro por lo que acabas de decirnos, es una bioarma espía que diseño el ejército venomiano hace unos años.

-Si lo sé, Scales uso ese mismo para hacerme creer que mato a Krystal.

-Si pero este- dijo presionando un botón haciendo aparecer otro modelo- este fue diseñado por el ejército de Oikonny usando de base el prototipo venomiano, puede imitar al 100% la fisionomía, los recuerdos, y habilidades de quien sea, pero tiene alta probabilidad de volverse en contra de sus creadores al confundir su naturaleza con la de quien imita.

-Entonces, quiere decir que…

-Si Fox- dijo Peppy- todo lo que ha hecho Oikonny hasta ahora es un sucio engaño tras otro.

-¿Cuándo lo supieron esto?- pregunto Fox.

-ROB y yo lo descubrimos justo en el momento que Falco te estaba dando una paliza- contesto Slippy.

-Le dije a Slippy que no te comentara de esto hasta que tuviéramos algo de evidencia- dijo Peppy- si te lo hubiéramos dicho así nomas lo más seguro es que no los hubieras creído fácilmente.

-Es que nadie pensaría en usar un truco dos veces contra alguien- dijo Fox- y viendo el patético estado en el que estaba tampoco hubiera prestado mucha atención a eso.

-Está bien Fox, pongámonos en marcha- contesto Peppy.

-Sí, Peppy ve con ROB a fijar la ruta más rápida hacia Sauria. Slippy ve a darle una mano a Falco, yo iré al puente de mando en un momento, necesito un segundo para pensar en algo.

-Seguro Fox- dijo Peppy dirigiéndose a la salida, mientras Slippy sin contestar partió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hangar.

Pasaron unos minutos solo en su habitación procesando todo lo que había pasado, y pensando ahora en cómo podrían enfrentarse a la amenaza siguiente, pasaron unos cuantos segundos, a Fox le vino una idea a la cabeza, salió corriendo de su habitación con un buen plan entre manos.

Peppy mientras tanto estaba en el puente de la nave, ya con ROB había fijado un camino seguro hacia Sauria, entrando por la ruta fijada por el viejo piloto y con los cálculos hechos por el robot, entrando en hiperespacio solo les tardaría una hora llegar a toda marcha al planeta dinosaurio.

Cuando escucho la puerta del puente abrirse tras de él, volteo para ver al líder del escuadrón, vistiendo las mismas ropas con las que había hecho su misión en solitario en el planeta dinosaurio, aunque esta vez armado con un blaster en su cinturón, pero más interesante aún, tenía el bastón de Krystal en su mano derecha.

-Ya tenemos el rumbo- dijo Peppy tranquilamente, sonriendo al ver ya sin sombra de dudas que su líder estaba de nuevo en acción- Falco y Slippy vienen en seguida.

-Ok Peppy ¿Qué esperamos? Vayámonos de una vez- dijo Fox decidido.

El conejo le dio una señal al robot de que accionara los motores, esperando a unos segundos a que el Faisán y la rana llegaran, y una vez estaban todos en el puente de mando, entraron en hiperespacio desapareciendo de la vista de ese sector.

* * *

_Lo diré, lo mas difícil de este capitulo fue escribir sobre un Fox deprimido por lo que hizo pero también a la vez dándose, y no dándose cuenta que algo no encajaba en lo que sus sentidos percibieron._

_Y Ahora Oikonny esta realizando las mismas acciones que hace años resultaron en la crisis de Sauria, pero con que fin?_

_Nada mas que acotar, si les gusto dejen un review, y sino también jajaja._


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: la suma de todos los males

"_El guerrero es transparente en sus acciones y secreto en sus planes."_- Paulo Coehlo.

Habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos de viaje, el equipo se encontraba ansioso y expectante, Peppy y ROB dirigían el curso de la nave en dirección al planeta dinosaurio de la forma mas directa y rápida que pudieran, Falco solo andaba de brazos cruzados moviendo incesantemente las plumas de su brazo derecho sobre el hombro izquierdo mirando al vacio del espacio por la ventana del puente esperando ver su próximo destino, Fox estaba pensando con mucho empeño mientras estaba sentado en su silla y observaba el bastón de Krystal con cuidado, y Slippy seguía tratando de descubrir alguna pista que les dijera a que se tenían que preparar, fue entonces cuando finalmente dio un salto de gusto y dijo.

-¡Chicos, creo que ya lo tengo! Vengan a ver la pantalla-

El conejo, el faisán, y el zorro, saliendo de la atmosfera tensa que se había formado en el puente de mando, corrieron hacia a la rana para ver su descubrimiento.

-Verán, al parecer Oikonny, estuvo trabajando en una aleación muy especial últimamente.

-¿Cuál es Slippy?- pregunto Fox.

-Caparazón de Aparoids- contesto con seriedad.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo Falco- no ha pasado nada de que vencimos a esos fenómenos, y este mono se puso a juntar pedazos de insectos chatarra a lo largo de Lylat ¿pero qué piensa hacer con eso, Slip?

-Por lo que parece- dijo mientras pasaba distintas imágenes por separado en la pantalla de piezas de armadura de placas color violeta- diría que Oikonny, piensa hacer una armadura de combate con corazas de aparoids fundidas.

-Eso tiene sentido- dijo Peppy- la mayoría de los aparoids de gran tamaño tenían pocos puntos débiles por su densa armadura, temo en pensar que podría hacer Oikonny con más cosas como esa.

-Lo más probable es que no mucho, con el virus que envié en sus sistemas, la información que poseen sera completamente borrada, siendo la que tenemos la única copia- dijo Slippy con orgullo- Ahora si juntamos todas las piezas…

Pero antes de que se mostrara en pantalla el modelo de armadura totalmente ensamblado, la pantalla entro en distorsión, apareció una bomba dibujada en la pantalla, y luego una irritante voz familiar se escuchó.

-Parece que alguien descargo una copia no autorizada del sistema, bueno esto es lo que les pasa a las computadoras que tienen información robada- dijo la voz de Oikonny.

El equipo se agacho, apenas terminaron de escuchar la oración, y en el segundo siguiente la pantalla exploto. Al ponerse de pie todos se quedaron viendo perplejos el monitor destruido.

-Y ahí quedo la única copia del plan de Oikonny- dijo Falco con una mezcla de sorpresa y sarcasmo.

-¿Pero cómo invadió nuestro sistema?- pregunto Fox viendo a Slippy.

-No, no lo hizo realmente- contesto la rana- carajo, me confie, lo siento chicos, fue tan sencillo sacarle la información, e implantar el virus para borrar todo el sistema de Oikonny, que no espere un truco como este en caso de que alguien hubiera tratado de descifrar su plan, lo siento mucho.

-Descuida Slip- dijo Fox a su compañero- hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

-Además ya tenemos una ligera idea de a que nos enfrentamos- dijo Peppy- Andrew Oikonny, piensa construir una armadura de combate, y al parecer debe ser su arma secreta, ya que no quiere que nadie la vea. También que por alguna razón desea el poder de los Krazoa.

-Por eso Krystal sigue con vida- dijo Falco.

-Si- contesto Fox- parece que Oikonny sabe de nuestra misión en Sauria de alguna forma, y también sabe que Krystal y yo podíamos albergar a los espíritus en nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Entonces su plan original era vencerte y controlarte?- dijo Slippy.

-Al parecer, si- contesto Fox, y luego se puso en tono pensativo- ¿pero acaso estará buscando revivir a Andross con el poder de los Krazoa?

-Eso no importa Fox- dijo Falco- le daremos una paliza al simio antes de que pueda terminar su plan.

-Muchachos- dijo Peppy- en quince minutos estaremos en órbita de Sauria, estén preparados.

-Las lecturas indican que planeta está entrando en una fuerte actividad sísmica- dijo ROB

-El planeta debe estar empezando a separarse de nuevo- dijo Fox- pero si Oikonny los está juntando todos en el palacio Krazoa, solo habrá que detenerlo para que planeta no se desmorone.

-¿Cuáles son las ordenes, Fox?- pregunto Peppy-

-Peppy, tú y ROB sigan con el trayecto de la nave, e informen de cualquier actividad cerca del palacio Krazoa, que ahí es a dónde vamos.

Entendido Fox- dijo el viejo conejo, dándose vuelta y acercándose al robot, que imperturbable ante todo seguía trabajando.

-Slippy, tú y yo vamos a hacer una revisión a las arwings, no me gustaría entrar en Sauria y llevarnos una desagradable sorpresa.

La rana sin decir una sola palabra, dio una señal de haber comprendido claramente la orden, corrió a toda prisa hacia la puerta del puente de mando.

-Espera ¿y qué hay de mí?- pregunto Falco.

-Primero que nada- dijo el zorro, y acto siguiente golpeo al faisán en medio del pico.

-¡Ouhhh!- se quejó Falco- ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Eso fue por golpearme como un saco de boxeo hace un rato- dijo Fox visiblemente irritado ante que su compañero lo había agredido hace no menos de una hora, y ahora mostraba total ignorancia del hecho.

-¡Hey, estábamos en una situación desesperada!- atendió a defenderse Falco llevándose una mano sobre el pico- pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era sacarte de esa situación.

Fox dio un suspiro sabiendo que no había caso en seguir con el tema- lo se Falco, solo hagamos como que no pasó nada.

-Es fácil decirlo, una vez que ya tiraste el golpe McCloud.- contesto con algo de ironía.

-Si, lo es, pero olvidémoslo- dijo Fox respondiéndole con el mismo tono- Necesito que vayas a la armería y busques algún arma para ti y para Slippy, algo me dice que vamos a necesitar algo más que las arwing, o el landmaster para salir de esta.

-seguro, ya voy- contesto el Faisán saliendo del puente.

Ya una Fox, Peppy, y ROB en el puente de mando, solos, Fox se dirigió al miembro más viejo del equipo y dijo.

-Tengo una idea cuando lleguemos allá, y necesito tu ayuda para eso.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Fox- contesto el conejo.

El zorro le expreso su plan al conejo, este lo observaba con atención, escuchando cada palabra con sumo cuidado, una vez que su líder termino de decir su idea, este sonrió y dijo.

-Un plan contundente Fox- dijo Peppy- si resulta bien tendremos la ventaja, pero dime ¿cómo piensas sacar a Krystal del trance del infernal aparato de Oikonny?

-Eso no lo tengo muy bien pensado- dijo Fox- es decir, tengo una idea que por ahí tiene buen resultado, pero prefiero ver que resulte antes de comentarlo, no te ofendas Peppy.

-Está bien Fox, confió en tu criterio, y más aún si es tu instinto quien lo guía-

-Si, así es viejo amigo- contesto el zorro con seguridad- Bien, iré a ver cómo va Slippy con los ajustes-Dicho eso, el líder tomo el bastón de Krystal, y salió de la sala de mando.

Mientras tanto, Falco ingresaba en la armería de la nave, el cuarto estaba en completa oscuridad, cuando encendió las luces vio todas las armas bien guardadas en sus estantes junto a las municiones correspondientes, esposas y otros artefactos para capturar o incapacitar sin tener que hacer mucho daño, y algunas cajas sin abrir en las esquinas, el faisán si dirigió a tomar un rifle de francotirador para él, y una bazooka para la rana, cuando pensó sentir una presencia detrás de él. Al darse vuelta, no vio nada, pero estuvo convencido de que algo o alguien lo estaba observando desde las sombras. Tomo el blaster de su cinturón, activo su scooter, y cuidadosamente comenzó a apuntar.

-Si hay alguien acá, que salga ahora o le vuelo la tapa de los sesos- anuncio con seguridad de su puntería y visiblemente molesto.

Nada por unos momentos, ya cuando dio un ligero suspiro de alivio comenzó a bajar su arma, y justo entonces escucho un cargador caerse de uno de los estantes, rápidamente apunto su arma, y esta vez estaba convencido de que vio una sombra deslizarse.

-¡Sal de una jodida vez!- grito irritado.

Y luego de esto le pareció que sea lo que fuera que sea, el intruso se le acercaba rápida y sigilosamente, tan rápido que parecía estar en diferentes lugares a la vez, Falco apuntaba hacia un lado, y volteaba rápidamente al escuchar un sonido en la dirección opuesta, estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que sintió una mano deslizarse justo atrás de él, en ese momento se dio vuelta dispuesto a disparar, y lo hubiera logrado sino fuera porque una ágil mano lo despojo de su arma con apenas un toque, y antes de que dijera una sola palabra, otra mano lo tomo del pico y lo cerro con fuerza, pero no sin poder evitar que una expresión mezcla de un ligero susto y sorpresa se dibujara en los ojos del faisán.

* * *

Pasando ya unos diez minutos, el hangar de la nave, Slippy y Fox, les daban el ultimo ajusto al G-Diffuser, y la última revisión a las cargas del láser, cuando Peppy les anuncio por el altavoz que estarían entrando en órbita en poco tiempo, ya una vez escucharon solo esperaron junto a sus naves, la llegada del miembro faltante.

-¿Dónde estará Falco?- pregunto Slippy.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices, ya tendría que estar aquí- dijo Fox- Peppy, podrías decirle a Falco que venga de una vez a…

Pero antes que terminara la oración, el faisán azul apareció en la puerta con un rifle de precisión a su espalda, y cargando una bazooka en la otra sin mucha dificultad. Con una expresión de que algo le había estado molestando, sin decir una sola palabra se acercó al zorro, y la rana, entregándole al segundo el arma que había elegido para él, y luego se dirigió a su propia arwing a chequear el mismo que estuviera en su mejor condición.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto Fox.

-Tuve que buscar las municiones- dijo Falco sin darse vuelta para verlo a la cara, revisando la carga de los lasers del arwing- estaban todas desorganizadas, tenemos que hacer algo con eso luego.

Y antes que Fox pudiera seguir con su interrogatorio, Peppy volvió a anunciarse por el alta voz, pero estaba vez haciendo una proyección en una de las paredes del hangar.

-Al parecer las tropas restantes de Oikonny protegen el palacio Krazoa desde el cielo- dijo mostrándoles imágenes del palacio, al que al parecer habían colocado un enorme domo de metal oscuro encima.

-¿Pero que rayos es esa cosa?- pregunto Falco, refiriéndose al domo.

-Sea lo que sea- dijo Fox- lo tiene sobre la parte alta del palacio, no podremos aterrizar ahí.

-A parte de las fuerzas en aire de Oikonny, tiene algunos miembros de su ejército desperdigados por el templo, junto a la tribu Sharpclaw, defendiéndose del ataque de los Earthwalker- dijo Peppy mostrando imágenes de la tribu de cuadrúpedos intentando avanzar sin mucho éxito por el la entrada del templo.

-Muy bien este es el plan- dijo Fox, una vez que Peppy termino de hablar- Slippy y Falco, ustedes encárguense de las tropas aéreas, yo descenderé sobre la entrada del palacio para ayudar a los Earth Walker, y si es posible, llegare a la parte alta desde adentro, una vez que ustedes tengan el espacio aéreo liberado, traten de destruir el domo metálico desde afuera.

-Entendido, Fox- dijo Slippy.

-Tu mandas- contesto Falco.

-Peppy, tu espera a mi señal.

-Así hare- se escuchó la voz por el alta voz.

Slippy y Falco se vieron por un momento las caras y entendieron que su líder tenía algo preparado, silenciosamente asintieron las cabezas, finalmente tranquilizados de que el viejo Fox estuviera de nuevo en acción.

Los tres pilotos, sin decir una palabra más tomaron sus armas, corrieron a sus arwings, preparadas y listas para la batalla próxima, al unísono se cerraron las cabinas de estas, los motores se encendieron, y a toda potencia descendieron sobre la órbita del primigenio planeta dinosaurio.

* * *

Pasados ya unos cinco minutos de vuelo, el equipo vio el palacio en el horizonte, con excepción del domo inmenso colocado como cúpula, era tal y como Fox lo recordaba, la ancestral arquitectura preservada gracias a las tribus de Sauria, había logrado perdurar de la pasada invasión de los aparoids, pero ahora tomada nuevamente por los Sharp Claw además de los restos del ejercito venomiano era una imagen desalentadora.

-Muy bien chicos, veo la entrada por donde la Warp Stone solía dejarme, veo Earthwalkers agrupándose ahí- dijo Fox- voy a bajar, ustedes sigan el plan.

Fox miro hacia ambos lados, y vio que Falco le levantaba el pulgar, mientras que Slippy del otro, asentía con la cabeza, ambos en señal de aprobación de las ordenes, y luego se separaron de su líder para enfrentar a las tropas aéreas.

El zorro comenzó a bajar la velocidad, se posó cuidadosamente sobre el pasillo del templo donde solía teleportarse, en un lugar lo suficientemente grande para estacionar su arwing, y una vez en tierra, tomo el bastón, y salió de su cabina.

Los Earthwalkers se quedaron observando unos momentos, para ellos era como si un milagro hubiera descendido de los cielos, su héroe había venido una vez más en el momento de mayor necesidad. Una vez salidos de la alegre sorpresa varios de ellos se emocionaron tanto tratando de acercarse a Fox, que casi lo aplastan.

-Mo-momento- dijo Fox tratando de apartarse algunos de encima- ¿se encuentra el rey aquí?

Los dinosaurios respondieron en su lenguaje primitivo, a lo que Fox se dio cuenta que el traductor se encontraba apagado.

-Mierda con esta cosa- dijo encendiendo la función una vez más- ahora si ¿se encuentra el rey con ustedes?

Los Earthwalkers hicieron una señal apuntando con sus cabezas a la gran entrada del palacio, Fox les agradeció, y mientras se acercaba observo que varios Earthwalkers y Sharpclaw ya habían caído durante la pelea, pero ninguno de los hombres de Oikonny. Estuvo a punto de entrar cuando seis soldados venomianos le cortaron el paso apuntándole en simultáneo, Fox coloco el bastón en horizontal frente a su cuerpo mientras que con la otra mano estaba sobre su blaster, dispuesto a abrirse paso.

Pero antes de que el zorro o uno de los soldados comenzaran la pelea, una inmensa figura embistió de costado a los soldados llevándoselos por delante como si muñecos de trapo se trataran, aplastándolos contra una pared. Y antes que el estupefacto zorro pudiera entender que había pasado, la misma figura se le lanzo encima.

-¡FOOOOOXXXX!- dijo el Tricky, el rey Earth Walker chocándose con el líder del equipo Star Fox, que del golpe hizo que se golpeara contra una de las columnas del palacio.-huy, lo siento.

Fox se levantó adolorido- Tricky, creo que la próxima vez te aviso que voy a llegar primero, cada vez que nos te alegras de verme es malo para mi salud.

A vamos Fox- dijo el joven rey- no seas aburrido, además sí, me alegro de que vengas a ayudarnos a sacar del palacio a estos gusanos, pero tengo una pregunta ¿por qué esta Krystal con ellos?

Ante la pregunta Fox quedo perplejo- ¿la viste, Tricky?

-Sí, fue un poco antes de que esas naves colocaran el domo sobre el palacio, estábamos revisando el lugar, cuando vino con un mono cara rosa que no dejaba de hablar, Krystal tenía los ojos violetas, como cuando hospedabas a uno de los espíritus Krazoa en el templo, pero antes que pudiera preguntarle algo a ella, los soldados de ese simio comenzaron a atacarnos, y para nuestra sorpresa los Sharpclaw vinieron con ellos, desde entonces hemos estado peleando, mande mensajeros a las otras tribus, pero pueden tardar demasiado en llegar, pero dime ¿Quiénes son, Fox?

-Son unos viejos enemigos- dijo Fox- Krystal está siendo controlada por ellos Tricky, al parecer saben del antiguo poder de tu planeta y piensan hacerlo suyo.

-Entonces Sauria va…

-Sí, el planeta se quebrara de nuevo sino los detenemos pronto- dijo Fox- dime ¿esto es lo más lejos que tú y los tuyos han podido llegar?

-Peleando juntos, apenas y hemos podido hacerlos retroceder- contesto Tricky- más adentro del palacio han hecho una defensa sólida, sin las demás tribus no creo que podremos adentrarnos más, Fox.

-No te preocupes, tengo una idea, sígueme.

El zorro y el joven rey retrocedieron de nuevo hacia el punto donde Fox solía ser transportado, la piedra verde brillaba con fuerza, y antes de ejecutar su plan, no pudo evitar hacerse una pregunta que lo estaba molestando bastante.

-Tricky ¿Cómo fue que tú y los tuyos llegaron hasta acá?

-Los Sharpclaw llegaron algunos con los extranjeros, y otros escalaron hasta llegar acá, pero nosotros usamos la Warp Stone.

-¿¡EHHHHHHH?!- quedo una mirada de que no entendió lo que acababan de decirle- pero la Warp Stone no podía teleportar dinosaurios, eso es lo que me dijo la aquella vez.

-Ahhhhh si, sobre eso- Escucho la voz de la Warp Stone, la extraña estatua viviente- en verdad más que no podía, es que no quería hacerlo.

-¡¿pero porque?!- quedo Fox con cara de sorpresa

-¡Hey! Esos dinosaurios me usaban cuando se les daba la gana, cuando empezaron sus problemas la otra vez, ninguno vino siquiera a preguntarme como estaba, menos a darme algo de comer, entonces cuando llegaste y me diste ese dulce de roca, por lo menos decidí transportarte, Fox.

-O-k- dijo ya saliendo un poco del asombro- ¿pero qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Que el rey Tricky me trae dulces de rocas cuatro veces por semana- contesto la roca.

Fox se quedó mirando al joven rey que solo dio una sonrisa, a lo que Fox lo único que hizo fue hacer un gesto "de que se yo", aunque el estado de humor de la Warp Stone era algo a tener en cuenta, por otro lado también pensó que un transportador en tierra de dinosaurios que no los transportara era también absurdo, así que solo acepto la extraña respuesta y prosiguió con lo que quería hacer, coloco su mano libre sobre el comunicador de su oreja y dijo:

-Peppy ¿estás listo ahí?

-En un segundo- contesto el conejo.

-Fox presiono el aparato de su muñeca, el mismo que en Sauria usaba para proyectar a sus compañeros, presiono unos botones, haciendo que la imagen de proyección se hiciera unas cien veces más grande, lo suficiente como para que todos en el palacio pudieran ver y oir con claridad.

-Vamos Peppy, el público espera- lo apresuro el zorro.

Y entonces una figura se proyectó, pero no se trataba del viejo conejo, atrás de un campo de energía, en un cuarto tan pequeño que solo podía tratarse de la celda de la nave, estaba el general Scales, el rostro golpeado, la mirada de ojos amarillentos penetrantes, y aun después de varias peleas perdidas seguía conservando la misma arrogancia.

-General Scales, puede hablar con libertad- se escuchó la voz de Peppy.

-Fox ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Tricky.

-Ya verás- dijo Fox.

Pero el general Scales no se inmuto, ni hizo un gesto, imperturbable simplemente siguió en silencio.

-Vamos General- dijo Peppy- sus hombres están ahí abajo pelean por una causa que creen que es la suya, algo debe decirles.

Ante el comentario, Scales se apretó los dientes, en su mirada se vio que estaba pensando cuidadosamente su próximo movimiento, pasaron unos breves momentos, hasta que finalmente en su gutural lengua, el líder Shapclaw hablo.

-Mis soldados, hemos sido traicionados por estos simios cobardes ¡acaben con todos ellos por el honor de nuestra tribu!

Apenas el eco de aquellas palabras comenzó a retumbar en todos los confines del palacio Krazoa, se comenzaron a escuchar alaridos de furia que solo podían deberse a que los leales sharpclaw estaban acatando las ordenes de su jefe, luego de esto comenzaron a oírse disparos y gritos simiescos.

Tricky quedo asombrado por el plan de Fox, lo observo a este mientras se comunicaba con el resto de su equipo, apenas termino, el zorro le hizo una señal para que avanzaran, a lo que el joven rey dio la señal de ataque para los earthwalker, que comenzaron a entrar en el palacio en manada. Fox se subió sobre el lomo de Tricky, este se habría paso entre los pasillos y corredores del templo embistiendo a sus enemigos que ahora se encontraban ocupados peleando entre ellos. Fox reconoció cada uno lugares por donde pasaban y agradeció que la mayoría de las trampas se encontraran desactivadas, y que se encontrara sobre el lomo de su amigo facilitándole el trabajo.

Llegaron finalmente al salón circular con los enorme ventiladores, sorprendentemente estos tenían la potencia suficiente como para mantener a un earthwalker sobre el aire, una vez más Fox simplemente pensó que el lugar estaba diseñado para los dinosaurios que no fueran de gran tamaño. Cruzaron juntos el último obstáculo, y ambos ascendieron a la parte más alta del templo.

Una vez allá arriba Fox contemplo el terrible panorama, en seis puntos en los costados del domo, prácticamente pegados a este, unos generadores eléctricos, hacían surcar enormes descargas sobre el metal oscuros del domo, estos generadores estaban a su vez conectados por enormes cables a la parte central del palacio, donde se encontraban las placas de metal de donde surgían los rostros de los espíritus Krazoa.

Cuando vio por encima de esto, sobre la parte central, vio a Krystal, parecía estar conteniendo una fuerza invisible con ambas manos. Pero antes de que se le ocurriera que demonios estaba siendo forzada a hacer, vio a Andrew Oikonny sobre el lugar donde antes se encontraba la estatua del dios Krazoa, sentado sobre un extraño trono de metal y circuitos que se conectaba con el domo por incontables filamentos de metal, tal y como lo había descifrado Slippy, llevaba puesto una armadura de color violeta amatista, tenía unas tres orbes centellantes en el pecho y en cada una de la hombreras.

-Ahhhh, veo que mi plan de deshacerme de tu molesta presencia no dio frutos- dijo Oikonny al percatarse de la presencia de Fox- no importa, no podrás detenerme esta vez McCloud, mi carta del triunfo está apunto de cargarse a su máximo potencial gracias a la energía aportada por los Krazoa, pero mientras espero a eso ¡acaba con el, esclava!

Krystal cambio su postura, y entonces Fox vio como los espíritus abandonaban totalmente el cuerpo de la zorra azul, estos giraron en círculos por unos momentos antes de lanzarse hacia el cielo atravesando la membrana metálica del domo, lo que pareció dar un gran aporte de energía a la maquinación de Oikonny.

-Los espíritus, se van, el planeta esta a salvo- dijo Tricky mirando hacia donde estaría el cielo.

-¡Cuidado Tricky!- grito Fox.

Y antes de que el joven rey se reaccionara, Krystal dio un gran salto dando una fuerte patada que impacto sobre la cabeza del earthwalker, haciendo que quedara aturdido. La Zorra azul, sin perder tiempo camino por encima de la cabeza de Tricky con una ligereza de pies que parecía imposible para la calidad de sus patadas, y de otro salto trato de tumbar a Fox del lomo del joven rey, sino fuera porque el zorro de un brinco salto a un costado cayendo de pie, un poco agazapado sobre las rocas labradas del suelo.

Apenas y pudo ponerse en pie, cuando Krystal dio otro salto, esta vez logrando golpearlo en el hocico, pero antes de que consiguiera conectar un segundo golpe, Fox bloqueo con su brazo libre e hizo que se apartara lanzando un golpe de costado con el bastón, que hizo que la zorra azul se moviera hacia atrás.

Ya teniendo una molesta sensación de déjà vu, Fox decidió poner su plan en acción, salió al ataque, tomo el bastón con ambas manos, y lanzo un salto tratando de hacer un golpe de mandoble que Krystal esquivo con suma facilidad, contestando con una ágil patada, que el zorro bloqueo con el bastón dando un rápido paso de lado, trato otra vez de golpear a la frente de Krystal con tal de darle al infernal aparato que la manipulaba, pero esta vez dando una estocada, ella lo evito moviéndose hacia su izquierda, el siendo más rápido esta vez, trajo rápidamente hacia su cuerpo el bastón preparándose para bloquear, pero esta vez ella tomo el bastón con ambas manos para darle soporte para una acrobacia para pasar sobre la defensa de Fox, solo que aquella maniobra no sucedió.

En el preciso momento en que Krystal sostuvo su bastón, algo se encendió en su cabeza, como un faro de luz en una profunda neblina marítima, numerosos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, el recuerdo de sus padres, la destrucción de su planeta nativo, su primera visita a Sauria, su enfrentamiento con Scales, su prisión de cristal, su primer encuentro con Fox, su llegada al equipo, las misiones junto a todos ellos, los últimos acontecimientos, todo paso tan rápido por su cabeza que casi pierde el conocimiento.

Fox al ver que en los ojos de su compañera había regresado el brillo de vida, se apresuró en arrancar el aparato de control mental de su cabeza, que se despegó de nada, y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo. Vio como ella aun sosteniendo el bastón con fuerzas le dio una sonrisa, antes que perdiera el conocimiento del fuerte impacto mental que había recibido.

El la levanto a ella en sus brazos, mientras que ella aún se aferraba con fuerza al bastón, Fox no le dio importancia al hecho, pero estaba feliz y muy aliviado que su plan de liberarla, que más bien fue una fuerte corazonada, hubiera resultado un éxito. Se acercó a Tricky que apenas se le paso el aturdimiento por el golpe, que le había dejado un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-Auuu, si que golpea fuerte Krystal, eh Fox- dijo el joven rey sacudiéndose la cabeza.

Sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario, coloco a Krystal lo mejor que pudo sobre el lomo de Tricky y le dijo:

-Ponla a salvo Tricky, cuento contigo.

-Ni hablar Fox, esta vez voy a ayudarte- contesto Tricky.

-¡Solo Hazlo!- ordeno Fox.

Tricky sería el rey de su gente, pero Fox era su héroe, y técnicamente su líder ya que el mismo era miembro honorario del equipo, así que sin querer objetarlo, se fue de ahí, llevando cuidadosamente a Krystal.

Fox camino sobre la parte central de la terraza, y ahí vio claramente como es que toda la energía recolectada de los Krazoa, iba a parar sobre el trono de Oikonny, este lo vio con una indudable soberbia.

-Ya no se consiguen buena servidumbre en estos días, ni hablar tendré que enviarte al infierno real, yo mismo.

Fox sin decir una palabra tomo su blaster, disparo varias andanadas de tiros a los tres generadores cercanos, que hicieron tal explosión que la mitad del domo quedo destruido, se desligo de la otra mitad, y los restos de este cayeron fuera del palacio. Entonces volvió su mirada sobre Oikonny que tenía una maliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Un esfuerzo digno, pero inútil- dijo el mono por fin se puso de pie- Observa mi poder McCloud.

Entonces una serie de tubos transparentes salieron de varios costados de la armadura de pelea conectándose en varias aberturas del mismo, apenas estuvieron todas en su lugar, una fuerte corriente color azul eléctrico comenzó a pasar a través de los tubos. Oikonny se dio vuelta y apunto con ambas palmas abiertas a la otra mitad del domo, lanzo dos ráfagas de energía que al impactar voló en miles de pedazos la otra membrana.

-Apenas y fue una demostración, por fuera estaba estas membranas conductoras las protegía un campo de energía, pero por dentro es bastante frágil, o eso parecería no McCloud?- dijo volviéndose hacia Fox.

Fox manteniendo la calma, activo su scooter, apunto a Oikonny y disparo con su blaster, este ni se molestó en esquivarlo ya que antes de alcanzar la cabeza descubierta del mono los tiros fueron desviados por un campo de fuerza.

-Slippy ¿acabas de ver eso?- pregunto sobre el comunicador

-Si Fox, ya analice su escudo, le estoy enviando la información a Peppy para que la procese.

-Enseguida estaremos ahí Fox- se oyó la voz de Falco- al parecer estos perdedores son los mejores que el simio pudo conseguir.

Fox vio entonces a sus compañeros peleando en el aire, aun habían entre unas veinte y treinta naves venomianas, que entre la habilidad excepcional de piloto de Falco, y la facilidad de Slippy de convertirse en carnada andante, podían vencerlos al dejar que persiguieran a la rana mientras el faisan los destruía por detrás.

-¿A donde estas mirando McCloud? ¡tú oponente soy YO!- dijo Oikonny apuntando con la palma abierta enviando una potente descarga.

Fox no reaccionaron sus piernas a tiempo, hubiera sido el fin del zorro antropomórfico, de no ser por el aparato que tenía en su cinturón, parecía un hebilla electrónica, pero al presionarla, un campo de energía romboide se formó en torno a Fox, haciendo que el disparo fuera redirigido contra Oikonny, el cual evito el ataque lanzando otro.

-Un reflector, eh?- dijo el mono elevándose del suelo con propulsores de sus piernas, y manos- ¡veamos cómo me devuelves esto!- y comenzó a lanzar una andanada de disparos.

Fox sabía que podía devolver tiros de diferente direcciones, pero tantos de una sola solo harían que el reflector fallara, y el quedara frito, se agazapo y salto de la parte central, poniéndose a cubierto lo mejor que pudo.

-Peppy, me copias ¿tienes algo que pueda servirme?

-No es nada bueno, Fox- dijo el conejo por el comunicador- al parecer las placas de las extremidades son más delgadas para favorecer la conducción, las más densas de su armadura aparoid están en el torso y el abdomen, bajo ellas esconde una especie de batería, pequeña pero parece que toda la energía absorbida de los krazoa está ahí enviando al resto de la armadura, además hay otro artefacto ahí, parece una especie de mini fabrica, aun no tenemos datos suficientes.

-¿Tiene algún punto ciego al que pueda dispárale?

-El campo de energía que recubre su perímetro hace que los disparos del blaster sean inútiles, y que los disparos del arwing sean apenas un molesto golpe, pero al parecer este es menos fuerte entorno a las manos y los pies.

-Ya veo, esta pelea va a ser una patada en los huevos-

-Solo evita sus descargas y estarás….

-¿Qué sucede McCloud?- interrumpió Oikonny sobrevolando por encima de Fox- ¿me tienes miedo? Tal vez tus amigos quieran jugar conmigo un poco antes de que te mate, no crees?

Entonces el mono coloco ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, se comenzó a formar un circulo de energía purpureo, rápidamente este creció y salió disparado hacia el cielo.

-Slippy, Falco ¡Cuidado con lo que acaba de lanzar!- grito por el comunicador

Al oír a su líder, y ya acabando con los últimos, la rana y el faisán vieron la onda de energía circular acercándose, y poniendo toda la energía en el acelerador lograron evitarlo con éxito.

Fox se alivió por un segundo, pero antes de que se relajara Oikonny dijo:

-Vaya con que estaban ahí tus compañeros, pero en verdad no les apunte a ellos- dijo viendo a Fox con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Dándose cuenta de las palabras de su enemigo, trato de alejarse de este mientras se intentaba comunicar.

-Peppy, me oyes ¿sigues ahí?

-Fox, algo se acerca tengo que….BZZZZZTTTT- solo estática se escuchó luego de eso.

Fox impactado, grito el nombre del conejo esperando escucharlo, ya sin éxito, se volvió a ver a Oikonny con una expresión de furia pero distinta de la que había tenido contra Scales, en corto tiempo, y gracias a su enemigos pero aun mas a sus amigos, habia logrado poder controlar sus emociones para estas situaciones, esta vez iba a pelear por el bien de sus camaradas, y del sistema, pero no para tomar la cabeza de su enemigo, aunque si iba a darle una paliza y detenerlo de una vez por todas, la batalla final había comenzado.

* * *

_¿Que sucedió con el conejo, y que encontró Falco en la armería, podrá Fox vencer a Oikonny y su nueva arma, la cual obviamente no me inspire en Iron Man, y mas importante aun, lograremos realmente entender si la Warp Stone podia teleportar o no dinosaurios en Sauria? si quieren saber algunas de las respuestas esperen al capitulo 8, y sino quieren saberlas entonces gracias por llegar hasta acá._

_dejen reviews si lo estiman conveniente, y sino es conveniente, dejen uno igual._

_P.d: no pienso responder lo de la Warp Stone, lo dejo para que lo piensen ustedes jajajaja_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Venom, alas, y sorpresas.

Habían pasado apenas unos cuantos segundos cuando Oikonny volvió a lanzar su andanada descargas de electricidad, Fox pensando rápidamente activo el reflector para redirigir la primera, esta choco contra otra que venía detrás haciendo un explosión, pero sin detenerse en su ataque más les siguieron a lo que el zorro usando su destreza y agilidad comenzó a correr logrando esquivar algunas descargas por apenas un pelo.

Se hizo una espesa cortina de polvo y escombros generada de los potentes disparos fallidos, Fox uso esto como señuelo para escapar de la vista de Oikonny, que había entrado en la propia cortina para hacer salir al zorro, poniéndose a cubierto en la esquina contraria del terraza, una vez vio que tenía tiempo para pensar en un plan trato de comunicarse con Slippy o Falco.

-Chicos ¿acabaron haya arriba?

-Bzzt…bzz… ¿Fox?... ¿Me copias?..Bzz…Fox…llego un...de sus soldados…Bzz…cuando...a...BZZZZZ-Se escuchó la voz de Falco entre tanta interferencia.

-Mierda ¿Slippy puedes reconfigurar la señal?-se dio cuenta sin la señal de la Great Fox, la comunicación esta estropeada.

-BZZZ…bzzzt…es…Bzzz…estoy en eso.- se oyó a la rana que al parecer comprendió el mensaje del zorro.

-Me cago- dijo Fox al ver que Oikonny salió por encima de la nube de polvo.

Oikonny vio a Fox, esta vez coloco ambas palmas juntas, se empezó a cargar energía en esta por unos cinco segundos, que al suponer lo que iba a pasar Fox comenzó a correr, luego se disparó un potente rayo color celeste, la potencia de este era tal que en vez de levantar polvo directamente estaba rompiendo las piedras y haciéndolas saltar.

Cuando el ataque termino, Fox jadeante y un poco atemorizado vio hacia atrás para ver la destrucción causada, luego vio al simio que había descendido al suelo mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre McCloud, soy tan poderoso ahora que lo único que puedes hacer es correr como una alimaña?- pregunto con ironía.

Fox ya respirando un poco más despacio, solo se vio un poco frustrado y apretando los dientes, dispararle con el blaster no tenía caso, mientras volara no podía alcanzarlo, y hasta que Slippy y Falco acabaran con el grupo de Oikonny y se reanudara la comunicación podía pasar unos cuantos minutos. Si quería vencerlo tendría que traerlo a su terreno. El zorro cambio la mirada por una más confiada, una buena idea se había cruzado por su cabeza.

-Sabes una cosa Oikonny, esperaba que usaras el poder de los krazoa para revivir a tu tío- dijo tranquilamente

-Sí, sabes, originalmente mi plan era ese- contesto el simio con altanería- pero a vista de que no entendía cómo funcionaba todo este mumbo jumbo de la magia de este mísero planeta, y que sus ninguno de sus habitantes, ni siquiera los buenos para nada de los sharpclaw estaban dispuestos a ayudarme, decidí solo usar la inusual cantidad de energía que hay en el planeta como fuente de poder.

-Eso quiere decir que no eres lo bastante inteligente como para revivir a Andross, mientras que el logro revivir prácticamente el solo.

-¡Tonterías!- dijo Oikonny- tío Andross, el emperador, volverá algún día, hasta entonces yo seré el único gobernante de Lylat.

-No creo que tengas lo que se necesita para gobernar- dijo Fox con tono burlón- tu tío no tenía problema en ensuciarse las manos pelear de frente, en cambio vos te escondiste como cucaracha hasta que se te dio la oportunidad y ahora piensas matarme a tiros en vez de usar tus torpes manos de mono.

El comentario había logrado tener el efecto que Fox buscaba, Oikonny se enfureció, de los tubos transparentes por donde pasaban las fuertes corrientes eléctricas dejaron de pasar. Pero antes de que el mono hiciera alguno otro movimiento, saco otro de sus trucos escondidos bajo la armadura, el mismo que Peppy no habia podido identificar. Los tubos esta vez se cargaron de un líquido color verde lima, este tuvo un efecto monstruoso en el simio y entonces Fox comprendió el porqué del diseño tan particular de la armadura.

Apenas el líquido pareció ingresar en su cuerpo, este se hincho y agrando de manera proporcionada, los brazos y piernas se hicieron notablemente musculosos, las partes de la armadura en las extremidades de no haber sido de placas más livianas y flexibles se hubieran roto, el torso y al abdomen también se hizo más ancho, no lo suficiente como para separar las placas hechas de coraza de aparoid, pero lo suficiente como para que se viera la corriente que generaba el campo de fuerza pasar por él, finalmente la cabeza también se hizo más ancha quedando en proporción con el resto del cuerpo, el resultado era que ahora en vez de parecer un simple mono de pelo blanco y piel rosa, Oikonny parecía ser más bien un gorila antropomórfico de mas de dos metros de alto.

-¿Que mierda?- dijo Fox poniéndose en guardia.

-Si tus amigos enfrentaron a Scales en mi nave, habrán notado que el inútil era más fuerte de lo normal- dijo Oikonny con una voz más grave y estridente- gracias a mi suero experimental, el muy bestia gano un poco más de fuerza bruta y curo un poco las heridas, este es el suero es el resultado final de mi experimento **¡lo llamo Venom Steroid, con él te arrancare la cabeza!**

El enorme "gorila" pego un salto hacia adelante lanzando sus puños en posición de mandoble. La velocidad causada por la fuerza de sus piernas era tal que Fox de milagro esquivo el golpe, el impacto sacudió el suelo. Y en parte también lo resquebrajo, pero Fox no iba a dejarse atemorizar por un aumento de fuerza bruta, él había querido que la pelea fuera cuerpo a cuerpo, y lo consiguió, antes de que Oikonny volviera a ponerse en guardia, Fox lanzo un golpe y por fin encontró lo que buscaba: un punto ciego, el puño del zorro dio de lleno en la mejilla derecha del monstruoso simio. Claro que en el segundo el logro sonó como una sensación victoria, pero al siguiente se convirtió en un mar de dolor, al contestar el mono con un puñetazo que mando a Fox a volar unos cuantos metros, haciéndolo sangrar por la boca.

Fox se levantó con dificultad, le dolían todos los huesos de su cuerpo, pero aun así estaba confiado, ya que había logrado herir a su oponente, y si podía herirlo, podía vencerlo, y en ese momento oyó.

-Fox la comunicación esta reanudada y acabamos con los últimos- dijo Slippy

-Muy bien esperen a mi señal para una maniobra T2SB- contesto de inmediato

Oikonny se puso en guardia corrió, y una vez cerca lanzo un puñetazo que Fox evito agachándose, espero en el segundo exacto en el que el simio hacia contacto con él para activar su reflector. El artefacto se activó generando una potente descarga que hizo retroceder al mono, aprovechando la apertura Fox se le lanzo al contraataque, lo tomo de los hombros y lanzo un rodillazo a la mandíbula del mono, y siguiendo de largo con el golpe se colocó de espalda a este.

-Maldito zorro del demonio- dijo Oikonny con sangre en los labios- hay que tener muchas agallas para atacarme así.

-Hay que ser muy estúpido para colocar un campo de energía que se active solo con disparos y cosas así, Oikonny.

El simio se volvió a irritar, y volvió a cargar contra Fox, lanzando un fuerte mandoble, Fox lo esquivo con facilidad dando su salto hacia atrás, pero antes de caer al suelo, el mono dio un salto interceptando a Fox en el aire tomando del cuello hizo que todo su peso le cayera encima al volver al suelo.

Ya confiado de su victoria Oikonny teniendo su adversario calvado al suelo, alzo su otro puño para aplastarle el cráneo de un brutal puñetazo, cambio la expresión de su rostro por una sádica sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Últimas palabras?

Fox tomo fuerzas y grito:-¡Ahora chicos!

El simio quedando perplejo por un segundo, titubeo, un gran error, ya que de ambos costados suyos vio las dos arwing lanzándose en picada contra el lanzando cada uno una Smart Bomb.

Todo ahí ocurrió paso en apenas unas pocas fracciones de segundo, Oikonny perdió de vista a Fox, liberándolo para colocar sus manos para protegerse de las explosiones inminentes. Aprovechando eso y la subida de adrenalina al estar en un peligro de muerte cercana, Fox uso toda su velocidad en incorporarse y en correr en una forma tal que dejo una imagen suya detrás, el illusion fox (que en el SSBM o SSBB uno lo usa como le da la gana) lo saco de ahí justo a tiempo de darse las dos explosiones combinadas.

El zorro estaba jadeante y exhausto pero creía haber logrado su cometido, pero al salir la nube de escombros y polvo, vio que tanto Oikonny furioso y con visibles daños en su armadura, y algunos rasguños, pero aparte de eso, tanto el como la terraza estaban indemnes.

El simio esta vez vio el cielo para ver a sus enemigos aéreos, el líquido verde dejo de fluir, haciendo que la monstruosa musculatura desapareciera casi al instante, y las corrientes eléctricas volvieron a pasar. Fox se sorprendió de todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero ya cuando se dirigía a volver a atacar al mono, este se elevó rápidamente del suelo, dirigiéndose contras las arwing.

-¡Muchachos tengan cuidado!- grito

Ya en el aire Slippy y Falco veían al mono acercarse, el faisán se colocó para enfrentar de frente a su enemigo, disparo con su laser doble en una rápida ráfaga de tiros, algunos impactaron, pero con la armadura protegida aun por el campo de energía hizo poco daño, ya cuando parecía el mono iba a chocarlo de frente a toda velocidad, Falco dio una voltereta, mientras que Oikonny se acercaba a su verdadero objetivo, la rana.

Slippy a diferencia de Falco se había apresurado en alejarse lo más posible, aunque era inútil, la aceleración de las arwings, aunque muy potente solo duraban unos segundos antes de que el propio motor lo limitara. Vio a Oikonny acercándosele en su radar, y luego lo vio a este posado en una de sus alas, el mono lo veía con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Creo que una vez te dije que te quedaras en el estanque ¿no es así ranita?- dijo con tono burlón- se me hubieras hecho caso entonces, no te pasaría lo que voy a hacerte ahora.

Y apenas termino la frase coloco la palma de su mano abierta sobre el ala, justo debajo del cañón laser, y dando una potente descarga, ala y laser desaparecieron en una explosión.

Oikonny salió volando al instante fuera de peligro, mientras el arwing de Slippy se precipitaba en espiral hacia tierra.

-¡Slippy!- gritaron al mismo tiempo el zorro y el faisán por el comunicador al ver caer a su camarada.

-Chicos perdí la navegación, y el G-diffuser está dañado… ¡Oh no!

Oikonny sin piedad lanzo una descarga contra la otra ala del arwing de la rana, esta se incendió dejándolo en una situación aún más desesperante que hace unos pocos segundos.

-Y ahora para el gran final- dijo el mono cargando el disparo laser a dos manos, puso una sonrisa arrogante y se mofo-¿a qué sabrá la rana asada en su propia nave?

La respuesta a su pregunta fueron dos laser gemelos color azul impactándole en la espalda, el mono dejo de cargar su ataque para ver que el faisán, que había cambiado el disparo gemelo por el hiper laser, se acercaba en su nave a toda potencia, mientras que la rana dejando ya de girar en espiral, lograba hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en la espesura del planeta.

-Falco, ve por el Slippy, yo iré por mi arwing y los alejare de ustedes.

-No eso no será posible- dijo Falco

-Huh?- pregunto Fox- ¿por qué?

-Porque este simio miserable se ha burlado demasiado de nosotros- dijo el faisán con un tono grave mientras perseguía y trataba de dispararle a Oikonny que lo esquivaba con facilidad- atrapo y manipulo a Krystal, te dejo en un estado lamentable, ataco al viejo Peppy, y derribo a Slippy ¡nadie juega con mis camaradas así y se queda tan tranquilo!

Fox se quedó, si bien el faisán estaba actuando en forma imprudente, por otro lado así era el, y tenía toda la razón en hacerlo.

-Está bien Falco- dijo Fox- te dejare derribarlo, recuerda lo que dijo Peppy: su campo de fuerza es más débil en sus extremidades, y el láser no es muy efectivo. Yo localizare a Slippy por el scooter.

-Geez ¿siempre hablas hasta por los codos?- dijo el faisán con su usual ironía- observa como le enseño que los monos no pueden volar.

Oikonny se puso a unos doscientos metros frente a Falco, volando de espaldas, apunto con las ambas palmas comenzó a disparar un tiro a la vez, el faisán esto lo pudo esquivar sin mucho esfuerzo volando su nave en posición vertical. Al ver que su primer intento no tenía existo el mono se sonrió con arrogancia y comenzó a disparar en andanada, a Falco se le dificulto en un primer momento dispararla hasta que sencillamente comenzó a hacer el tonel, girando a gran velocidad los tiros eran desviados para sorpresa de Oikonny.

-Mierda, ese giro siempre ha sido una molestia- gruño entre dientes- supongo que tendré que arrancarle las alas al pajarito.

Cambio su dirección yendo de cabeza contra el arwing del Falco, coloco las manos hacia el frente dispuesto en acabar con su adversario de un solo golpe. Se sorprendió al ver que el faisán lo encaraba de frente a toda velocidad.

-Es un demente- pensó Oikonny- tratara de chocar su nave contra mí pero solo lograra volar en pedazos.

Falco hizo lo más impensado aún, sin detenerse volando en colisión directa contra Oikonny, o eso es lo que parecía, en el último instante Oikonny disparo su ataque, Falco giro hacia la derecha, no lo suficiente como para evitar el ataque que destruyo su ala, pero lo necesario para golpearlo haciendo un rápido tonel. El ala Izquierda golpeo con toda la fuerza posible en la espalda a Oikonny, que comenzó a descender.

Con un ala destruida y otra dañada Falco empleo toda la potencia del motor y su habilidad de piloto en hacer un giro de ciento ochenta grados para tenerlo de espalda, era el ahora el cazador, y Andrew Oikonny la presa.

El mono en cambio, estaba más alterado por la maniobra que lo tomo por sorpresa, y en evaluar el daño recibido que solo siguió volando derecho y no se percató de que el faisán vietnamita ahora lo tenía donde quería. Falco bajo la velocidad, levanto la cabina de su nave, activo el piloto automático, tomo su rifle de precisión, se puso de pie con cuidado, tomo unas cuantas de sus plumas para calcular la velocidad del viento, y se preparó a disparar con una mentalidad tan fría como el viento que soplaba sobre su cara.

No podía dispararle a la cabeza a esta distancia, por su scooter vio que su campo de fuerza había amortiguado buena parte del golpe anterior pero la armadura estaba dañada, se sonrió por su logro, pero luego comenzó a notar que la nave perdía altitud a causa del ala rota. Sin perder mucho más tiempo, dio una fuerte inspiración, y ya cuando estaban sobrevolando la terraza del palacio, apunto, luego solo dejo que su dedo jalara el gatillo, entonando el disparo.

La bala viajo a una velocidad impresionante yendo a parar en el centro del pie izquierdo de la armadura de Oikonny dañando el escape de energía que le permitía volar, apenas ocurrió el mono perdió completamente la estabilidad, comenzó a volar en forma errática descendiendo salvajemente, hasta que cayó en picada contra la terraza, hubiera sido probablemente el final de este sino hubiera caído con las manos frente al rostro en posición de cruz, y que el infernal campo de fuerza amortiguo el golpe, pero aun así quedo tendido inconsciente.

-"dale al blanco, y el resto de las piezas de dominó caerán como una casa de naipes... jaque mate"- dijo Falco sarcásticamente, y volviendo a sentarse en su silla- ahí lo tienes servido Fox ¿dime que fue de Slippy?

Fox que durante todo el enfrentamiento aéreo había permanecido en la terraza observando, en parte respetando el deseo de su amigo de pelear solo contra Oikonny, por otro lado para tener mayor recepción, esperando que Slippy hiciera un contacto, el cual finalmente se dio apenas un minuto antes de que el faisán derribara al mono.

-mejor apresúrate en ir a buscarlo- dijo Fox- cayo en el pantano entre Throntail Hollow y Claw cape, si los lightfoot siguen ahí y se encontraron con Slippy vamos a tener problemas, esos dinosaurios sospechan de todo, y sino voy yo, lo más probable es que se alteren y ataquen.

-Meh, Slippy está armado ¿Qué es lo peor que le pueden hacer?

-Me cago- dijo Fox escuchando con atención- están persiguiendo a Slippy, y por lo que parece no están nada contentos, ya te envié sus coordenadas Falco, sácalo de ahí antes que lo ensarten, pero trata de no hacerles daño.

-Entendido Fox, iré en seguida, tu encárgate del saco de basura que te envié- dijo el faisán viendo su radar, alejándose en el horizonte.

* * *

Mientras la pelea ocurría, a cientos de kilómetros de altura, en la órbita de sauria, Peppy se levanta con dificultad del suelo del puente de mando. La Great Fox se encontraba en total oscuridad y la única luz visible era el de las estrellas que se veían desde las ventanas.

El conejo se llevó las manos a su cinturón, saco su scooter, activándolo, trato de contactar en vano con Fox y los demás abajo, una vez que se dio cuenta que eso era totalmente inútil, puso su visor en modalidad de gafas nocturnas para poder ver por dónde iba.

Se acercó a los controles pero ninguno de estos respondía en lo absoluto, luego se percató de que algo importante faltaba, miro y busco de un lado en el puente pero no pudo dar con ROB, aun si como todo lo demás estuviera apagado tendría que estar su cuerpo robótico en alguna parte, luego recordó que apenas un poco antes del ataque de Oikonny el androide ya había desaparecido. Teniendo una idea de dónde podía estar, bajo por las escalera de caracol que había justo debajo del puente de mando que conectaba directo con el cuarto de máquinas, ahí Peppy vio la cámara de energía donde ROB recargaba sus energías, la levanto, y ahí vio al robot, todavía en funcionamiento sosteniendo una enorme batería roja.

-con que aquí estabas ROB-

-Afirmativo, secuencia PE101: en caso de detectar un disparo de EMP, ponerse a resguardo en cámara de energía recubierta de material aislante, esperar rescate luego.

-Así que te diste cuenta antes que yo, Oikonny nos desconectó del resto del equipo, habrá que reanudar la energía si queremos saber que está pasando ahí abajo.

-Afirmativo, por eso tome la batería de respaldo- dijo señalando la batería que llevaba encima- podremos reanudar los sistemas vitales, pero tardara reanudar la comunicación, las puertas del hangar, y el sistema de defensa.

-Por ahora me preocupa más la comunicación veamos si podemos hacer que la nave funcione

El conejo y el robot se pusieron a buscar la batería muerta, es sabido que los pulsos electromagnéticos, o EMP, dejan fuera de funcionamiento la maquinaria de origen electrónico, pero esto depende mucho de la potencia y de la distancia de donde se ejecute el mismo, así que no perdieron la esperanza de que los circuitos de la nave no estuvieran muy dañados. Al dar con la batería muerta, ROB la reemplazo rápidamente con la sana, haciéndose a los pocos segundos una luz tenue que ilumino la sala dando como señal de que había funcionado.

-Excelente ROB, volvamos al puente de mando- dijo el conejo satisfecho.

De vuelta con el sistema en marcha trataron de hacer un rápido diagnóstico de la condición de la nave. Según el prematuro diagnostico de ROB el cuarenta por ciento de los circuitos presentaban daños, pero aun así no había complicaciones severas, Peppy se alivió por un momento, cuando luego volvió a recordar algo de vital importancia, le pidió al robot que reanudara lo más rápido posible el sistema de vigilancia, y así lo hizo. Viendo entre las cámaras de seguridad de la nave, algunas estaban aún apagadas, otras distorsionadas las imágenes, y las que estaban bien mostraban algunos sectores vacío, pero aun envueltos en sombras, pero el viejo conejo solo sintió un profundo terror al ver que la cámara de la prisión de la nave seguía intacta, pero su prisionero, se había escapado, el general Scales rondaba libre por la Great Fox.

-Esto es malo, muy malo- dijo Peppy, y luego de pensarlo un segundo- ROB, tu reanuda la comunicación de inmediato, tendré que detener a nuestro invitado antes que llegue aquí.

-Negativo, no posees ningún arma- dijo ROB

-Ninguna electrónica querrás decir- dijo el conejo sacando de su cinturón un revolver S&W de tambor- algo me dijo que la llevara conmigo cuando deje a Lucy en su casa, será Vivian que me dice que todavía no me llegó la hora.

-Aun así, tus probabilidades detener a Scales son cien a una- inquirió el robot.

-Ya ves, aún hay posibilidad de que salga de esta- dijo el conejo tratando de sonar convincente- de todas formas, mi labor es detenerlo el tiempo suficiente, tu reanuda los sistemas ROB, te daré cada segundo que pueda.

-Entendido- dijo el robot poniéndose en marcha.

Peppy mientras tanto salió del puente, y rondando con cuidado por los pasillos iluminados a medias de la nave, fue con cuidado tratando de percibir el menor ruido posible que le indicara si Scales estaba cerca de él. Por el visor de su scooter no veía nada, anduvo un pasillo tras otro, llevando el revolver listo para disparar, pero el silencio y la fuerte sensación de desolación comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Fue así hasta que finalmente en uno de los pasillos lo oyó alejarse, se dio vuelta para ver una sombra difusa desaparecer, el conejo lo siguió rápidamente, cuando llego a escuchar un poco más cercanos, dio vuelta en el corredor que surgió a su derecha, y una vez ahí lo vio, y disparo, Scales se agacho rápidamente, y se dio vuelta para encarar a su atacante. Peppy siguió descargando el tambor de su revólver, pero entre que ya no era tan preciso como antes, y que el líder sharpclaw era bastante ágil a pesar de su tamaño, el dinosaurio pudo acercarse rápidamente tomándolo fuertemente de la muñeca izquierda con su garra natural, retorció y estrujo el brazo del conejo que de dolor soltó el arma y dio un grito, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera recuperarse, el general lo levanta del suelo, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la barriga dejándolo sin aire, y terminando lanzándolo contra la pared que tenían enfrente.

Apenas pudo el viejo conejo levantarse, cuando de una corrida Scales lo tomo del cuello comenzando a estrangularlo. Peppy se trataba de resistir con todas sus fuerzas, pero el brutal agarre de Scales le cortaba la respiración inexorablemente, mientras que lo único que podía ver el conejo era la mirada cargada de violencia y furia del sharpclaw, estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia cuando de la nada una sombra apareció a espaldas de Scales dándole una poderosa patada en la cien de su cabeza de reptil. Scales soltó al conejo, dándole accidentalmente un golpe con su cola, que termino por desmayarlo.

Cuando este finalmente recobro el sentido, y en verdad no espero que volviera a despertar se encontró con la más inverosímil de todos los escenarios que había visto en su larga carrera de piloto a sueldo: el líder sharpclaw totalmente derrotado, tenía varios moretones y múltiples rasguños a todo lo largo del cuerpo, ambos ojos hinchados, el brazo con la prótesis totalmente dislocado, y sangre saliendo de la nariz, y el labio. Pero más importante aún quien lo había dejado en tan mal estado: de figura esbelta, y algo apenas un poco más baja que él, de pelaje rosado, ojos grandes con un iris azul purpureo, vestía una remera anaranjada sin mangas, jeans azules, y botas negras largas, era en efecto Katt Monroe.

-Vaya, creía que el lagarto te había acabado, viejo- dijo la gata mostrando algo de preocupación.

-Q-Que carajo...Katt ¡¿Que estas haciendo aqui?!- consiguio llegar a decir el conejo

-En primera, podrías comenzar con "gracias linda por salvarme el pellejo"- dijo Katt un poco molesta- y en segunda tenia cosas que tratar con Falco que ya no podía esperar.

El conejo dio un suspiro- lo siento, tiene razón, te agradezco que me salvaras la vida, pero eso aún no responde lo que quería saber ¿sabe Falco que estas aquí?

Katt puso una mirada molesta- si me dejo plantada en su armería hace un rato.

-Pero el general Scales ¿como lo lograste- dijo poder creer que el jefe Sharpclaw que le acaba de dar semejante paliza hubiera sido vencido por la entrometida "amiga" de Falco.

-El golpe que le di mientras te golpeaba sirvió de mucho- le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara- también parece que ya estaba muy herido de antes que lo agarrara, ah bueno, ustedes sabran.

Peppy la tomo y se levanto del suelo, adolorido- Ahhh, estos huesos ya no son lo que eran.

-En verdad que deberías retirarte- le dijo Katt con algo de preocupación.

-Si siempre digo eso, pero es dificil cambiar de hábitos- bromeo el conejo- cambiando de tema ¿cuéntame como es que llegaste oportunamente a salvarme?

-¿No deberías encerrar a este en algún lado?- dijo señalando al inconsciente general Scales.

-Tienes razón, ayúdame por favor.

La gata y el conejo cargaron a Scales unos pocos metros hasta que Peppy encontró una puerta, esta se corrió automáticamente al contacto con el panel que tenía a un costado, mostrando un viejo armario de escobas en desuso. Sin tener muchas opciones, colocaron el herido general ahí, cerrándola.

-Muy bien, tengo que ir al centro de mando, sino te es mucha la molestia dime como llegaste hasta aquí.

-Ok, veras viejo- comenzó a relatar Katt- ya le conté la historia a Falco así que me siento más cómoda contándola desde ahí.

* * *

Le di una sorpresa en la armería de la nave, parecía más malhumorado que de costumbre, hubiera solo mostrado y ya, pero gusta jugar un poco con él. Me quito la mano del su pico apenas pudo, se tomó un segundo para articularse, se nota que mi aparición lo había dejado bastante impactado y de la forma que esperaba.

-¡¿Qué carajo haces acá, Katt?!

-Que rápido, olvidas cariño, habíamos quedado de vernos en Zoness- le dije haciéndome la ofendida- para cuando llego, resulta que un montón de piratas espaciales al azar están atacando ahí, y apenas limpiamos el lugar te vas sin decirme nada.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero el equipo tuvo un problema bastante jodido, y Fox necesito que volviéramos de nuestras "vacaciones".

-Hubiera jurado que McCloud quería que estuvieran lejos para el estar a solas con la nueva integrante, ¿Krystal era?

-Sí, ese es el problema, capturaron a Krsytal durante los ataques, y eso nos llevó a una situación de mierda. Pero eso no tiene que ver contigo Katt ¿Cómo y cuándo fue que llegaste? No vimos tu nave en el hangar.

-Te puse un rastreador sin que te dieras cuenta- le dije inocentemente- cuando los alcance cole mi Catpaw en el hangar de ustedes cuando lo vi abrirse para un arwing cargando a una especie de lagarto gigante.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que ROB no nos avisó, y ahí aun no respondes donde está tu nave?

-Ah por esto- le dije señalando el brazalete que uso para manejar mi nave- puedo volver el catpaw invisible y controlarlo a distancia ¿no es genial?

-Ehhh, mucho, pero ¡eso solo me hace más preguntas!- dijo ya un tanto histérico.

-Bueno, en cuanto a porque el robot no me vio, es me escabullí con cuidado, además de que voltee algunas cámaras para que no me viera, y en cuanto a mi nave, la saque antes que se cerrara, esta estacionada justo encima de su Great Fox.

-¿de dónde sacaste la tecnología?-

-Vaya Falco, no te recordaba tan preguntón- le dije- estuve en mucho lugares en los últimos meses, una humana de pelo rosado y ojo bionico me vendió a un precio generoso el aditamento de invisibilidad, después de haber estado bebiendo y charlando en un catina creo que le caí bien, ademas me hice amiga de una cazarecompensas que va de un lado al otro vestida con un traje cibernético color naranja y un cañón en un brazo, me enseño como instalar un control a distancia ¿ya contento?

-Si Katt, termino el interrogatorio- me contesto fastidiado- ahora si me haces el favor de volver a Zoness, ire una vez que el equipo le hayamos pateado el culo a Oikonny.

-¿Oikonny, es en serio? No sabía que habían empeorado tanto como para que el delirante sobrino de Andross les cause problemas- le dije un poco jugando otro poco incrédula pero verle la mirada de serio que puso- sabes me parece que necesitan mi ayuda ¿te parece?

-Ni jodiendo, Katt, ya este mono infeliz mostró que no tiene escrúpulos en a quien lastimar para cumplir su plan- dijo acercándose a una mesa con varias cosas, luego camino alejándose de mi dándome la espalda.

-Vamos Falco- le dije cerrándole el paso y poniéndome seria- dame una oportunidad de mostrarte como he mejorado.

Espere que siguiera obstinado, o que contestara de la forma común suya, pero me agarro desprevenida tomándome de las manos con fuerza.

-No quiero ponerte en peligro Katt- me dijo con una voz serena y tranquila- me importas muchos.

-Pero, es que yo…- pero estaba como una niña boba, nerviosa, y me costaba hablar, había esperado mucho por un momento así, no puedo creer que te lo esté contando Viejo, pero que bien se siente hacerlo por otro lado.

Ya apenas pudiendo creer lo que estaba pasando realmente, se hizo todavía mejor, me beso despacio, con ternura, como para no lastimarme con su pico, no era como lo había imaginado, fue aún mejor que eso, era como una explosión de emociones en mi cabeza como lo había soñado pero cubierta de esa energía de peligro que siempre emana, creo que estuve al borde de llorar de alegría cuando inconscientemente cerré los ojos.

Y luego de eso un ligero sonido metálico me devolvió a la realidad, sin darme cuenta él había tomado un par de esposas de la mesa sin que yo lo notara, y cuando pudo acomodo manos contra detrás de la pata atornillada al suelo.

-¿Qué carajo?- fue lo único que logre decir.

-Lo siento cariño, pero ya te dije que podía dejar que vengas con nosotros- dijo poniendo su tono usual, evidentemente o el muy canalla lo había planeado y yo caí completita, o se dejó llevar por un segundo, y en el otro se las ingenió para dejarme atrapada, aunque creo que es un poco de los dos.

-Ya Falco, quítame estas cosas- le dije ya un poco molesta.

No puedo Katt, tengo trabajo que hacer, y no quiero tener que explicar a los demás porque tenemos una polizonte a bordo- dijo poniendo una sonrisa mientras tomaba dos armas y se iba.

Le grite con todas mis fuerzas, le pedi que me dejara ir con el, y luego solo vi su espalda antes que la puerta lo hiciera desaparecer. Estaba furiosa que me haya engañado, mas todavía que no me haya dejado acompañarlo, y peor era tener que estar encadenada como un animal de zoológico, forcé y patalee un buen rato totalmente indignada y ofuscada, hasta que se me calme, y se me ocurrió usar mis garras para abrir el cerrojo, fue entonces cuando se fueron las luces, lo que hizo que casi me ponga a gritar de bronca.

* * *

-Ya veo a dónde va el resto- dijo Peppy- te libraste, comenzaste a andar por los pasillos tratando de echarle mano encima a Falco para darle su merecido, pero nos encontraste a mí y Scales peleando.

-El cual fue un excelente sustituto- dijo Katt alzando un puño con una sonrisa satisfecha- cuando te desmayaste esa lagartija gigante trato de morderme y aplastarme, en verdad no recuerdo que tanto le hice, le habré dado más golpes de lo normal para sacarme toda la rabia de encima, y la verdad que funciono tan bien que casi podría haberlo besado, sino estuviera tan feo.

-Okkk-dijo Peppy un poco extrañado- Katt no te lo pediría en otra situación, iré a la sala de mando, en cuanto reanudemos la comunicación, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero si quieres ayudar a Falco y el resto, necesito que nos ayudes a ROB y a mi, entre los tres lo hacemos más rápido.

-Hmmmmm…está bien, te ayudare, pero a cambio quiero que me entregues a Falco cuando hayamos terminado- dijo la gata poniendo una mirada de maldad cuando uno tiene pensado hacer una travesura.

* * *

Volviendo a la terraza del palacio Krazoa, Fox se acercó para comprobar que el derribado Oikonny estuviera totalmente fuera de combate, ya estando a tres pasos de este, el simio abrió de golpe los ojos, comenzó a pasar el venom steroid a través de los tubos, y antes que Fox pudiera hacer algo, adquirió nuevamente la forma de mono monstruoso, se incorporo

Velozmente, y con la misma velocidad, le dio un golpe de lleno a Fox en el pecho que lo mando a volar haciendo que chocara contra uno de los pilares centrales.

-Hoy no es mi día- dijo Fox ya sin creer su propia mala suerte.

-¡Maldito Star Fox¡- gimió con una locura furiosa Oikonny, su traje emanaba descargas eléctricas, signo de un mal funcionamiento, y sus ojos estaban totalmente inyectados en sangre- pienso tomar Lylat con mi traje de combate, solo si es necesario, ustedes no van a impedírmelo, yo soy el futuro emperador **¡con este poder soy un dios! ¡Y esta! ¡Es! ¡LA HORA DE MI VICTORIA!**

Oikonny corrió haciendo temblar el suelo, mientras se acercaba a él, Fox trato de moverse pero el golpe sorpresa lo había dejado bastante lastimado, ya cerrando los ojos en el instante que el mono monstruoso lanzaba el golpe, una enorme masa le había cerrado el paso a Oikonny.

El zorro al abrir los ojos, vio como Tricky estaba forcejando contra su oponente, el joven rey apenas y podía tenerlo a raya, hasta que Oikonny, lo logro alzarlo de la parte posterior del cráneo del triceratops, lo balancea salvajemente en un momento y lo lanzo al otro chocando contra una de las paredes de la terraza. Fox ya algo recuperado, se aprovechó que Oikonny estaba recuperando el aliento de lanzar al rey earthwalker, y fue lo más rápido que pudo con su amigo.

-¿Por qué volviste, Tricky?- dijo Fox con preocupación

-Porque también soy parte del equipo, Fox- dijo herido y con un ojo cerrado el joven rey- además, ella resulta ser bastante convincente.

Fox se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario, se dio vuelta para ver que Oikonny se les acercaba decidió, y en seguida vio como tres disparos rojos chocaban sin efecto contra él y su escudo de fuerza. Al ver de dónde vino el disparo vio a Krystal empuñando su bastón, con una mirada seria fija en Oikonny.

El mono se le abalanzo directamente a ella tomándola como presa fácil, lo que no espero fue que esquivara el monstruoso gancho que lanzo con una extrema facilidad, y respondiera dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Antes que el mono contraatacara, ella había pegado un salto doble poniéndose justo enfrente de Fox y Tricky de espalda hacia ellos.

-¿Krystal, vos…

-Fox, esta vez peleamos juntos- dijo viéndolo de costado con una mirada determinada.

Ambos zorros, se vieron fijamente por unos segundos, pero eso lo significo todo, no necesitan palabras para entenderse, no porque ella pudiera leerle el pensamiento, sino porque sabían que es lo hubieran dicho con palabras lo que esa mirada había resumido sabían que hacer. Cuando Oikonny ya bastante enfurecido se les acercaba con el solo fin de destruirlos de una sola vez. Ambos se pusieron en guardia de inmediato, el próximo choque bien podía ser el último, estaban decididos a acabar con este extraña cadena de eventos logrando evitar que el quimérico simio pudiera cumplir su terrible ambición.

* * *

_Muy bien, en primera la frase del capitulo es el conocido refrán "nada mas peligroso que una mujer despechada" si bien no la despecho, solo la dejo colgada jajaja. pero no lo puse al principio por que me pareció bastante spoileante, así que mejor lo pongo acá al final y todos contentos, no?_

_En segundo lugar, el capitulo esta dedicado Dianager Rambaldi que fue la primer persona que dejo un review, se que Katt es uno de sus personajes favoritos, y espero haberla manejado bien al personaje, o por lo menos no haber hecho un desastre jejeej._

_En tercera, los personajes que Katt se encontraron en sus viajes, uno era claramente Samus Aran, me gusto bastante que en el Metroid Prime 3, manejara la nave a distancia, si bien era algo limitado. Y la otra es un personaje de Starcraft II, la mercenaria Mira Han, tiene una relación con Matt Horner, el segundo al mando del grupo "los asaltantes de Raynor", ella es técnicamente su esposa, y el cierto parecido entre la relación de ellos y de Katt con Falco, me causo gracia, así que solo las metí de cameo. _

_Cuarto y ultimo, ya que estoy llegando al final, me voy a poner un poco jodido, y voy a pedir de un total de _**14 reviews con ID**_ para el próximo capitulo, contando que ya hay mas o menos la mitad no creo que sea tan exagerado mi pedido._

_Sin nada mas que decir, me voy diciendo, todo es mas simple de lo que parece, si van al baño lávense las manos, y si cruzan la calle miren para los dos lados ;)_


End file.
